Tale of the Frog Princess
by moonbird
Summary: Very loosely based on "The frog prince." but of course with a genderbend. The beautiful Lilliana traded in her own beauty in order to safe her father, now however she is cursed to look like a horrendous toad like creature. Unless a man will love her and not be ashamed of her, a man whom would present her as his bride with no hesitation. Sadly such a thing would be impossible.
1. The price for a life

Once long ago, in a small but rather peaceful kingdom there lived a king.  
This king was gentle, kind and very beloved by his own people.

He was known for his always warm and smiling face, his eyes that would glitter with amusement and his rumbling laughter that could fill out the entire dinning hall.

Indeed he was the kind of man whom would always light up any conversation and make any party seem pleasant and happy. He loved life, and he loved his kingdom. But most of all he loved his only daughter.

Lilliana was the daughter of this king and the princess of the land, her mother had tragically passed away so that made her the sole heir to the throne.

Lilliana wasn't to worried about that though, as far as she was concerned her father was still in his prime and had many years to still rule over the kingdom.

If there was just one person more beloved by the people than the king, it was Lilliana herself. Not only was she as beautiful as the rising morning sun. But her kindness didn't seem to know limits.

Gladly Lilliana would visit farmers and offer the castles assistance to those in need. People would always be taken aback by her sheer beauty. Her long golden hair that would fall down her back like a waterfall of gold.  
Her skin pale and flawless, her eyes blue as the sky itself. Her figure small and fine. And then there was the way Lilliana would always laugh and smile, just like her father.

It was clear for all to see that Lilliana had inherited the kings good mood and love of life.

How ever, as things would have it, things did not keep on going well. Suddenly one day, the king was stroke by a terrible illness.

It bound him to his bed and he was unable to get out, slowly day for day he became skinnier and skinnier as he seemed to waste away in front of Lillianas eyes.

"Father dearest!" Lilliana begged as tears ran down her face. "It is not your time yet, it cannot be!"

"Oh, my dearest daughter." Theking breathed as he turned to her, his now gaunt face facing her direction and his eyes sunken in clearly had trouble focusing on her. "Forgive me, for leaving you so soon." he said in a weak voice, clearly he had to fight for each and every word.

"Father no!" Lilliana cried as she took his hand. "It is much to soon for you to die! You are still young!" she said. "This people still needs you!"

"Lilliana." The king breathed. "You must face reality. Soon I will be gone." he said. "It is as it is, know this though, my dear daughter. I will always love you." he said. "You've made my life so much more than I could have ever dreamed."

"Father." Lilliana swallowed and then the king laid back, falling into a deep sleep.

Crying Lilliana ran down the stairs towards the court yard of the palace, tears streamed down her eyes as she could not stop crying. "Father dearest! You can't die! I wont let you die!" she cried loudly.

"Wont let him die you say?" a croaked voice sounded beside Lilliana.

Lilliana gasped as she turned around. "Who's there?" she asked and then her eyes widened.

For right next to her stood an old woman. The woman looked like she could be a hundred years old maybe even more. Her skin looked like wax and stretched over her sharp cheekbones and cheek, her nose was long and crooked and on her forehead was a big wart. Everything about this woman looked unpleasant and made Lilliana skin crawl. Yet the thing that stood the most out about her were her eyes, that was the colour of amber and almost looked like dying embers from a burned out fireplace.

Still Lilliana was a princess and she needed to have good manners! So she straightened up and wiped her eyes clean before she curtsied for he old woman. "Please forgive me kind lady. I did not see you there." she said.

At that the old woman laughed out loud, her laughter was cackling and high pitched, almost screeching. "Such manners, my little dove." she said.

"Of course, I have no reason to be rude." Lilliana replied. "Is there something I can help you with kind lady? Do you need food or perhaps some warmth inside?" she asked.

The old woman grinned grimly showcasing her mouth that had several teethes missing. "Perhaps the question isn't what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." she said.

That made Lilliana blink. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I know how to safe your fathers life!" The old woman said and Lillianas eyes widened.

"Truly?" Lilliana asked. "Oh please tell me how!" she asked. "I'll pay you anything you want!"

"Anything?" The old woman asked in a dark smile. "I hope so, the cure for your fathers ailment will not be cheap!" she stated. "If you wish to buy, meet me at my house! It is at the top of that mountain!" she pointed to the north, and at a big gray mountain. "If you wish to safe your father you must make haste, he will only have a week more if he doesn't receive help."

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up the mountain. "Why up there?" she asked. "When you are right-" Lilliana had turned her head to look at the old woman, only to realize the old woman was gone. "Kind woman?" she asked confused. "Mam?" But she was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Wondering Lilliana had to wonder if the old woman had just been a dream, or a mad illusion in her desperation to safe her father.  
But then finally she came to the conclusion that if there was the slightest chance that it had been for real, that the old woman had been real and had a cure. Lilliana had to find her!

So Lilliana packed up! She took the most precious jewels that she owned and all of her own savings, she took her favorite silver brush and even the golden mirror which her mother had given to her.

Lilliana was willing to pay anything if it meant her father would live! So packed with the heavy bagpack, Lilliana made her way up the mountain.

It was not an easy climb though, soon Lilliana's back would start to ache and her legs would start to shake.  
Her shoes were soon destroyed and she had to walk barefooted on the harsh rocks. But she would not turn back and she would not stop.

Slowly Lilliana made her way upwards, the higher shame came though the colder it became. Soon she was freezing, shaking with cold. Her poor fingers going numb and the icy wind felt like daggers against her legs while her bare feet had started to bleed.

Still, Lilliana would not give up. She would continue and she did.

She could barely even feel her own body, black spots were playing in front of her eyes but finally she reached a small hut standing inside of a little cave where there was shelter from the bitter wind.  
The house looked old and rigged, the wood it was made off were dark and in some places covered with weeds, the only plants persistent enough to grow up here in the mountains. Still Lilliana made her way to the door, and even though she was freezing, even though she was nearly passing out, she didn't forget her manners and knocked on the door.

"Hallo." Lilliana called. "Kind woman, is this where I was supposed to go?" she asked. There was no answer. "Please, is anyone there?" she asked. But still there was no answer.

At last Lilliana decided to push open the door and was now faced with a big messy room, the walls were covered with bookshelves that contained books but also jars with the most peculiar items. Dead lizards, floating eyeballs and other things of its like. There was a fireplace, and over the fireplace hang a cauldron which contained a green bubbling mass.

Slowly Lilliana walked inside and closed the door behind herself then turned back towards the room. "Erhm, excuse me." she said. "I didn't mean to intrude. I was looking for an old woman."

"Who are you calling old!?" A voice suddenly snapped and Lilliana stiffened, then she turned and saw the old woman in question sitting in a rocking chair looking sourly at her, at ones Lilliana was taken back by her glowing amber eyes, but quickly tried to find her composure again.

"Oh forgive me! That was very rude of me!" Lilliana said as she bowed for the woman.

The old woman rolled her eyes. "So you made it all the way up here after-all." she said. "Good for you."

Lilliana swallowed. "Yes mam, it must have been a hard travel for you as well."

"Eh." The old woman shrugged. "Sure, my bones are always creaking and my back always aching. But it doesn't matter where I am, it'll still do it."

Lilliana bit her lip. "Mam, I don't wish to be rude." she said. "But you said you could help me. You know how to help my father." she said. "You also said he didn't have much time, please. How do I help my father?" she asked.

The old woman looked at her and then frowned, her amber eyes glowing with a warning light. "Are you willing to pay?" she asked.

"I brought the most valuable things I own!" Lilliana said taking off her bag pack. "This ring is worth an entire house, with this you can move away from the mountain and to somewhere more comfortable. You can have it." she said holding forward a glistening jewel ring.

The old woman looked at the ring then snorted. "I like living here thank you very much."

"Oh, well. I have a purse here full of gold coins." Lilliana said. "You could turn this house into a palace if you wanted, you can have that with the ring."

"What on earth would I need a palace for?" The old woman asked.

"How about this? There is only hair brush!" Lilliana said pulling up her beautiful favourite silver brush, shining and glistening as if it had its own life, ones again though the old woman rolled her eyes and declined.

Lilliana kept pulling all the items out, one after another, all the jewels, all the coins, precious stones and at last, even her beloved golden mirror.

But still the old woman refused.

"I don't need trinkets like that." The old woman said. "The thing that can cure your father is this flower!" she informed as she held out a hand and floating above it was a golden flower. "This flower is incredible rare, it will only bloom ones every year. But then it'll cure any illness. All you have to do is to boil its leafs in water and serve it as a tea to your father, he will be cured."

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked at the flower. "What do you need for that flower?" she asked.

"What are you prepared to give?" The old woman asked.

"Anything that I own! Please I beg of you!" Lilliana said as she fell to her knees and folded her hands as a tear fell from her sky blue eye.

"No need to be so dramatic dear." The old woman smirked. "Considering the rarity of this flower, my price really isn't that much." she said.

"What is it?" Lilliana asked.

"Something most people take for granted anyway, if you live well you wont even miss it." The old woman said.

"Is that so?" Lilliana asked. "Then, what is this thing I have that you want?" she asked.

"What I want." The old woman said. "Is your beauty."

That made Lilliana halt. "My… beauty?" she asked.

"Yes indeed." The old woman nodded. "You don't even know it, but you are the most beautiful princess whom currently lives." she said. "All other princess's and maidens on this side of the ocean is no match for you. Such beauty would truly be worth my time."

Lilliana blinked. "If that is what you need in exchange for that flower. Fine." she said with a bowed head.

The old woman smiled, ones again showcasing her missing teethes. "Now, the rules of magic demands that i'll inform you of all the details of our deals before it is officially made." she said. "What you are going to do, is to sign a sort of contract with me. You give me your beauty, and I will give you my flower." she said and Lilliana looked up. "Of course, giving up your beauty means your appearance will change, with no beauty you will become hideous, to ugly to look at." she said. "If you were to be seen in court you would bring nothing but shame to the castle, people will move away from you and be disgusted by you, no one would want to be in the same room as you." she said.

Lilliana swallowed. "Isn't there something else you want?" she asked.

"Getting cold feet now are we?" The old woman asked.

"No." Lilliana shook her head. "If that is what it takes. I just." she looked down.

"Of course with a magic contract, there must always be a way to break it, stupid rule." The old woman rolled her eyes. "The way to break it will be this!" she said holding up a hand. "If one day you'll find someone whom will love you as what you have become, but loving you will not be enough, this person must not be ashamed of you, he must showcase you as his bride with no hesitation and declare his love for all to plainly see. If that happens, you will have earned your beauty back." The old woman said. "Don't worry though, you'll be far to hideous for that to ever happen." she said.

Lilliana swallowed then closed her eyes. "Very well." she said. "Where is the contract?" she asked.

"Right in front of you my dear." The old woman smiled and Lilliana blinked as in front of her floated a yellow parchment in a ink bottle. Wide-eyed Lilliana read over the parchment, it contained the exact same conditions as the old woman had just said.

"Hurry up wont you?" The old woman asked annoyed. "Or do you want your father to die?" she asked.

Lilliana swallowed and shook her head, then she reached for the pen, she hesitated but only for a moment and then finally wrote her name. No sooner had Lilliana written her name before a sharp pain shot through her body. "URGH!" she hissed as she bowed together. "What, QUACK!" she suddenly quacked smacking her hands over her mouth, then she realized, her fingers were changing, becoming short and thick while brown wards spread all over them then she shouted again as her back seemed to widen and her dress became much to restrictive. "Argh URGHH!" she screamed and in front of her a woman laughed.

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up to see the wold woman, it was like she was becoming taler and her skin smooth. Her gray hair became thicker and then took on a black color, even her teethes seemed to be replaced and she laughed as her amber eyes shone with their fiery magic light.

"Thank you my dear, you earned your flower." The woman said and Lilliana screamed as she held her head, then everything became black as she lost concious to the pain.

* * *

Slowly, Lilliana regained conscious, first she realized she was cold, she was outside. Groggily Lilliana looked up and then saw the promised flower laying right in front of her. Gasping Lilliana reached for it and picked it up, only for her eyes to widen by the sight of her own hands. Her hands were small, brown, chubby and covered in wards, between her fingers were a thin layer of webbing.  
Looking to her side Lilliana realized all the items she had brought to the mountain was with her, the bag with all the gold and jewels as well as her mothers mirror. Quickly Lilliana grabbed the mirror and looked upon her own reflection.

She nearly dropped the mirror in shock, because the face that looked back at her was not a face she recognized, it was broad and amphibian like with wards across the forehead and head, they probably went down her neck as well. Her eyes were much to far apart and she even looked slightly cross-eyed. What she saw did not look human at all, more like it looked like a giant oversized brown toad.  
She was horrific indeed, it would bring much shame to any royal court to have her around.

Still, Lilliana had no time for that, she had to bring the flower to her father.

When Lilliana had finally made it back to the palace it was night time, that suited Lilliana fine because that meant no one would have to see.  
In the cover of the dark, she made her way to her fathers sick bed.

Just like last time, he was feverish and he had wasted away even more.

Quickly Lilliana put over water at the small fireplace and then poured the boiled water into a cup together with leafs from the flower to make tea.

"Urgh.." It sounded from the kings bed. "Who goes there?" he asked.

"Father dearest, it is me. Your daughter." Lilliana replied.

"Lilliana?" The king replied. "I see, i'm glad you're here." he said. "Though, it's so dark. I can't see you." he said.

"Do not worry about that, I have something for you." Lilliana said as she moved to his bed with the teacup.

"What is it my lovely daughter?" The king asked.

"This tea, I made it just for you. It should help you regain strenght, please drink it." Lilliana said.

"ah my daughter." The king replied. "You must help me, I can't even lift my own arm."

"I see. I will help you then." Lilliana said and put the cup to the kings lip, then helped him to drink, she didn't stop before he had drunk all of it, first then she removed the cup.

"Ah, that tea sure tasted like heaven." The king said in a vague smile. "Why, I feel stronger already. Though also awfully tired." he yawned.

Lilliana smiled lightly then closed her eyes. "Then you must rest father." she said. "Please forgive me, when you wake up. I will be gone."

"Lilliana?" The king asked in a drowsy groggy voice. "What are you saying?"

Lilliana sniffed. "I must go." she said. "If I stay i'll bring shame to you and to this very kingdom. Please know though, father dearest. I will always love you." she said.

"I… I don't understand." The king said. "Lilliana, my dear daughter. What are you saying?" he asked as he tried to reach for her but with such a weak hand. "Lilliana." he called.

And Lilliana sniffed as she stepped back, tears rolling from her face. "I'm sorry father dear. Goodbye!" she said and turned around and ran. Ran away while dark still hid her ugly toad like appearance, ran as far away from the castle village as she could, ran until the sun started to rise, first then did she fall down on her knees exhausted beyond all reason.  
There where she had stopped, she laid down on the soft grass and finally allowed sleep to take her in, all the while a single tear fell from her eye.


	2. A generouse farmer?

As Lilliana woke again, she was in the middle of nowhere. Her body was weak and exhausted, the cold seemed to go all the way to her bones.  
Then there was her stomach, which was screaming and protesting, begging her for food. Any kind of food.  
The dress Lilliana wore did not fit her any longer, it was much to tight yet also far to long, and thusly it had been ripped open over her back and the skirt had been trampled into a rag. Still it was all Lilliana had and she moved on.

She knew there was a farm nearby, the people whom lived at that farm had always been good and kind. They had always greeted her with many warm words of thankfulness and even offered her gifts.

Surely such kind people would be willing to spare a piece of bread.

And so Lilliana made her way over the muddy fields which ruined her dress further, finally she saw the first human being she had seen since she left the castle. A young milch maid whom was carrying a jug of butter across the field.

"Excuse me!" Lilliana called out to the young maid. "Kind ms!" she called.

The milch maid turned to her, though by the sight of Lilliana the maids eyes widened and she screamed as she dropped the jug on the ground.

"Ms?" Lilliana asked in a concerned voice.

The maid though continued to scream, a loud high pinched screech that made Lilliana cover her ears and finally the milch maid ran away.

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked after her as the maid disappeared across the field towards the farm. Then Lillianas eyes felt on dropped jug which was still laying there, filled to the brim with butter which now threatened to spill out.

Lilliana knew just how precious butter was to the farmers, it was one of their most valuable products, they probably could not afford to let this jug go to waste, so Lilliana walked over to it and picked it up.  
The jug was quite heavy, it was filled to the brim after-all, but Lilliana didn't mind, surely the farmers would suffer more if they didn't get the butter back than she would carrying it.

And so she carried it over the field, even if it was difficult to hold and sometimes it slipped out of her hands, still Lilliana held on and finally she made it to the farm just in time for hearing big shouts.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" The man whom owned the farm shouted. "That jug was worth at least three gold coins! How dare you drop that so casually?!"

"But." The maids voice responded, broken and filled with tears. "There was a monster out there! It was so ugly, I was so scared!" she cried.

"You stupid girl, you have let your imagination run wild!" The farmer shouted. "Now get out there and get the jug batter! You better pray that not one ounce of butter is missing!"

"I CAN'T!" The maid screamed. "What if it's still there?! What if it eats me?!"

Lilliana blinked as she rounded the corner allowing her view of the front yard of the farm house, the old farmer indeed stood there with the crying milch maid in front of him. Also there was his wife whom looked angry and annoyed.

"Excuse me, kind people." Lilliana spoke and they all turned to her, then their eyes widened.

"You dropped this." Lilliana said holding up the jug. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to startle anyone and I did my best not to drop any butter." she said as she put down the jug on the ground.

Wide-eyed they all looked at her, then they stepped backwards.

"What did I tell you?" The maid asked in a pathetic whimper. "It's a monster! It's hideous isn't it?"

Lilliana swallowed then bowed for them. "Please kind people. I have traveled long and without rest, may I ask if you could spare a piece of bread and perhaps a bed for the night? I'm so cold and hungry." she admitted.

That made the wife look at Lilliana and she huffed. "You did bring our butter back, for that I suppose you can have the bread from yesterday. It has gone stale and is only good for animal feeding anyway." she said.

"Oh thank you good lady." Lilliana smiled.

"How ever, there is no way I can let you sleep here!" The woman huffed. "Just look at you, you'll scare anyone whom lives and work here! I can go get you your bread, but then you must leave!" she stated.

Lilliana swallowed. "Please, just let me rest somewhere amongst the hay. I promise I will be silent and I will be gone by tomorrow morning. I can pay you." she said as she held up her precious jeweled ring.

By the sight of the ring, worth probably several hundred jugs of butter did both the farmers and his wives eyes widen.

"Well.." The farmer gasped. "I suppose you can sleep in the barn." he said.

"Dearest what are you saying?" The wife suddenly snapped. "Look at the poor dear, she is wet and hungry! We must show her to our guest room!"

"What?" The farmer turned to the wife whom returned an angry gaze towards him. "Oh, yes! Of course!" he said.

"Oh thank you kindly!" Lilliana beamed as she held her hands over her chest.

"Let me show you to our guest room, you can dry up there." The wife said. "all though first." she exstened her hand to Lilliana with the palm upwards.

Lilliana blinked then realized. "Oh! Of course! Forgive me!" she asked as she put the jeweled ring into the wives hand.

Immediately the farmers wife closed her hand around the valuable glittering object and retrieved it as a greedy look came over her eyes. "Lisa! show our guest to the guest room!" she demanded.

"But mam!" The milch maid exclaimed.

" _Do as I say!_ " The wife demanded in a harsh tone. "Or do you want to clean out the pigstane for the next month?!" she asked.

That made the milch maid look down as she pouted. "No." she muttered. "Please come this way." she then gestured at Lilliana.

"Thank you very much ms." Lilliana bowed for the annoyed milch maid and finally let herself be showed to the guest room.

The guest room Lilliana was let to was small and stuffy and the madras was made out of hay which was rather scratchy, yet that didn't matter to Lilliana, to her it felt like heaven.

Soon she was visited by the wife whom held a big and worn out dress made from rough fabric, as well as a robe with a large hood. "I brought you some clean clothes, your current ones are soaking." she said.

"Oh, thank you so much." Lilliana said as she stood up and bowed again.

"Of course, i'm sure you're not actually looking for charities. If you would just compensate a bit i'm sure I could do without this." The wife said.

"Why of course!" Lilliana said and quickly found a gold coin from her purse. "Will this be enough?" she asked.

The truth was that the old dress was hardly worth a whole gold coin, it was barely even worth a copper one. Still the wives eyes gleamed with greed and she smiled. "Well, that sure isn't a lot, I am almost given this dress away to you. But I suppose it could do." she said.

"Oh i'm sorry." Lilliana said as she found a second gold coin and placed it in the wives hand. "I really didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for the dress." she said as she accepted the dress and robe.

The wife though grinned as her eyes were only on the two gold coins in her hand. "Any time my dear, if you need something else. Don't hesitate."

"Oh, I don't mean to complain." Lilliana said. "But I am awfully hungry."

"Of course! Of course you are!" The wife said. "Just wait up here, i'll bring you some warm soup and newly baked bread. That will warm you up in no time!" she said.

"Thank you so much, you are so kind to me." Lilliana said and the wife vanished down the stairs, as quick as her chubby legs could carrie her while she held the precious gold coins close and she grinned. "I'm going to be so rich!" she beamed happily. "I'll get out of this stinking place! Oh praise the lord!" she grinned.

Soon the wife came back with the promised soup and bread, and she even managed to get an extra gold coin out of Lilliana for the trouble.

Lilliana though saw no trouble with that and happily gave up her gold coin. She probably was a terrible bother to these kind people after-all, it was only right they should be compensated.

As Lilliana fell a sleep that evening, her stomach was full and her body warm. Truly she had been lucky to know of this farm! Surely she had to repay them probably one day.

Then the next morning Lilliana woke as the first sun rays creeped over the land, she yawned and stretched out her arms. It would soon be time for the farmers to wake to, she should probably get out of there before they woke so they wouldn't have be troubled further by her.

With that in mind Lilliana rose from bed, she made up the bed as nice as she could, dressed in the much better fitting dress the wife had given her, as well as the robe with the large hood that could even cover most of her face.  
Sure, it was still to long, but it fit in wide and now with a robe she wouldn't have to freeze to the same exstent!. She could just tie the skirt up so it wouldn't drag across the ground, it was a much better dress!

She left a gold coin on the table as a last thank you and quietly snook down the stairs, she made her way past the chicken farm and the pig stain. That's when Lilliana saw them, loafs of stale bread laying in a bucket.

Lilliana hesitated, it was not nice to take other peoples properties! But…. They had said she could take it in return for the jug of butter.  
Then again, they had given her so much other stuff! They had given her a warm bed for the night, a good meal and this dress. She couldn't take further advantage of them!  
Then again… This was for the pigs.

For some time Lilliana debated this issue in her mind going back and forth, then finally she decided to compromise and took only half the breads, surely these would be able to keep her over for a while. Who knew when she would run into anyone else as kind as these folks? They had been so nice to her, surely they wouldn't mind to much.

And with that in mind Lilliana ran off with the first rays of dawn.

Not to much later a loud sound erupted from the farm, a womans scream. "YOU IDIOT!" the wife yelled at her husband. "SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE ME RICH! SHE WAS PRACTICALLY MADE OUT OF MONEY!"

"But sweetheart!" The poor farmer tried.

"Don't you sweet heart me! DO SOMETHING!" The wife screeched and screamed. "FIND HER! WHAT EVER YOU NEED TO DO GET MY MONEY BACK!" she shouted.

And the farmer scrambled, so did everyone else who worked there but Lilliana was long gone and hadn't left a trace aside from the riches the farmer and his wife had cheated out of her.


	3. The kind leather seller

Lilliana had a long walk ahead of her and it didn't get any easier. The only food she had with her was that stale bread and as she found out, it was impossible to chew on its own.  
So Lilliana had to wait until she found a little stream where she could soak the bread until it became mushy and then slowly chew the tasteless and sticky substance which seemed to stick to her mouth and throat, and no matter how much water she drank there still seemed to be bits and pieces left in the back of her mouth.

Eventually though, even though Lilliana tried to ration out, she ran out of bread and ones again the sheer hunger haunted her.  
She had found some berries and roots which she knew was eatable, but none of it hardly seemed like a meal.

Finally though, Lilliana reached a city. A real genuine city. Lilliana sighed revealed by the sight of the city in horizon.  
In a city there was food, there was beds and hopefully, there would be someone who would hire her so she could work for her keep. Food sure seemed expensive.  
Of course she wasn't very pleasant to look at, so working at a shop would probably be out of the question. But maybe if she could clean or similar. Maybe she could work at night, then no one would have to see her, she couldn't imagine that would bother anyone.

So lifting her hood over her head Lilliana ventured forth.  
Finally she reached the city gate, it wasn't a very big city, in some ways it looked more like a village.  
The marked place was not very far from the gate and soon the mere scent from the food vendors made Lilliana's always protesting stomach growl.

Soon Lilliana found herself in front of a vendor that sold mushroom and meat skewers, seeing the items sizzling on the grill Lilliana had to keep her own mouth water back.

"Something catching your fancy?" The man running the stand asked in a smile.

Lilliana looked up revealing her face and the mans eyes widened as he jumped back. "LORD HAVE MERCY!" he shouted.

Lilliana blinked as her head fell askew. "How much for one skewer?" she asked pointing at the skewer.

"Erh.." The man blinked. "It's… Two coppers for one skewer. four skewers for six copper coins. And ten skewers for a silver."

That made Lilliana gape. "That's so cheap!" she gaped. "You must be a really generous soul!"

The man blinked astounded.

"Can you give back on a gold coin?" Lilliana asked holding up a gold coin. "I would like four skewers please kind sir." she said.

The mans eyes bulged out by the sight of the coin. "A whole gold?" he gaped. "Erhm." he shook his head. "I'll might run a bit tight on that." he admitted.

"That's okay, just give me the smaller coins you can spare keep the rest." Lilliana asked.

"Sure." The man blinked astounded and finally just picked up four skewers packaging them in some paper before he accepted the coin and then dug through his own money box trying to count silvers and coppers. Quickly the coins piled up and made a little hill on the desk. "I think that's it." he then finally said.

"Thank you so much kind sir!" Lilliana bowed for him as she took all the coins and swept them into her own pouch. "I'm really sorry to have been such a bother."

"That's… okay." The man commented astounded and Lilliana smiled happily as she took her skewers and money, then she was on her way. Happily munching on skewer number one under her cloak.

Wide-eyed the man at the stand looked after the short stout figure that was walking away, though in the next moment he rushed across the plaza to one of the other vendors, here another man sold different leather items.

"Eshad! Eshad!" The man yelled to the leather seller whom looked up.

"Little brother you are in such a rush, what's the matter?" he asked.

The skewer seller gasped for air. "Do you see that little weird figure compleately covered in a cloak?" he asked pointing at Lilliana whom was walking around on her own, holding a half eaten skewer.

The leather seller lifted an eyebrow. "What a weird figure, he walks weird."

"It's a woman, at least I think it is." The skewer seller said. "Its voice was rather feminine all though, ugliest thing i've ever seen! It looked more like a toad than a human!"

That made the leather seller blink. "You saw its face?" he asked.

The skewer man nodded. "Yes, she bought some of my skewers and here's the thing, she is loaded! Look at this!" he exclaimed holding up the golden coin which made the leather sellers mouth drop open. "This may be your big change to sell some really expensive stuff!"

"Haha! Thanks little brother!" The leather seller grinned. "Is it really that ugly though?" he asked.

"Horrendous to say the least! For a moment I thought it was some kind of demon standing in front of me!" The skewer seller explained with wide eyes.

"Ah who cares, as long as it pays up!" The leather seller grinned as he was rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Completely unaware of this exchange of words Lilliana was standing in front of a official decree mounted on the wall by the royal messenger. On the message it said that the king had made a miraculous recovery and was to re-assume his duties as king.

This made Lilliana very happy and she smiled warmly. Her dear father was alive and well, that was what mattered the most!

Though right next to that message was another one explaining that the princess had vanished and the king would give half his kingdom to anyone whom would bring her back safely.

Sadly Lilliana looked at that message. "I'm sorry father dearest." she said. "If I come home I will bring shame to your court, you'll be laughed at by all the other kings. Of course I know you wont care what I look like but others will." she said. "And I don't want you to feel guilt, I promise father dearest, if I find a way, not to look beautiful but merely normal, I will return to your side as quick as the wind itself will allow it." she said.

Just then a certain approached her and then spoke. "Quite the tragic event isn't it my lady?"

Wide-eyed Lillian turned around and looked up to face a tall dark skinned man. The shock in the mans eyes were clear but quickly he shook it off as he smiled pleasantly.

"Well." Lilliana replied stunned by being approached by anyone. "No one is dead. And I think that's a good thing." she said.

"A positive thinker! I like that!" The man beamed.

Lilliana blinked confused. "Can I help you good sir?" she asked.

"Well, you seem all alone out here and I haven't seen you before." The man said. "So I was wondering if I could help you with something."

"That's very kind of you sir." Lilliana smiled warmly.

"The name is Eshad!" The man grinned. "I own the leather shop over there!" he pointed. "I got pouches, bags, belts, boots, anything the heart could desire!" he said. "So if you need anything, perhaps directions or a new pouch. Just call up your good friend Eshad, my crafts are the best there is! And of course I just like to help any visitor of our lovely little city." he blinked.

Lilliana smiled warmly. "That is very kind of you sir." she said. "I could use some directions, I wish to find an inn."

"Well of course!" Eshad said. "I'll do that for free, though. My poor child is terrible sick, it would help me so terrible if you would purchase something for my help. It doesn't have to be anything big, just a little pouch will do."

"Oh dear!" Lilliana gasped. "Of course I will help, that is your shop right there is it not?" she asked looking at the leather shop behind Eshad, then she walked towards it and began to look at the wares. "These are indeed beautiful objects." she commented.

"I told you! my crafts are the best!" Eshad grinned Lilliana however hesitated. "What's wrong?" Eshad asked.

"I… I don't really need any of this." Lilliana said. "And I shouldn't be wasting my money."

"Come now! Surely you would like something nice for yourself." Eshad said. "How about this belt, it would go nicely with your dress!" He pointed out.

"But… I don't need it." Lilliana blinked then sighed. "I am terrible sorry sir." she said. "Is it okay if i'll come back tomorrow? I'll might realize there's something I need by then." she said.

Eshad blinked then finally nodded. "Of course." he said.

"Could you tell me the direction to the inn?" Lilliana asked. "I'm afraid i'm rather tired."

"Ah, of course." Eshad blinked. "The nearest in is right down that street, then to the left after the bakery. You can't miss it."

"Thank you so much kind sir." Lilliana bowin for him and then she was on her way.

How ever, it was quite an unpleasant surprise as she first stepped into the inn, no more had she stepped up to the desk before the manager had caught sight of her face and demanded that she left immediately as she was scarring the other costumers away.

The next inn was very similar and the next, gradually as Lilliana moved further and further away from the marked place, the Inns became less and less pleasant looking until she stood in front of the worst of them all.

The scent of mold came from the walls themselves, but was nearly masked by the smell of smoke and strong alcohol. Lilliana dearly wished to hold a hand over the two wholes that now served as her nose but that would be much to rude to the owner, so she ventured inside.

"May I have a room?" She asked the man sitting behind the desk, the man was small and skinny, his skin looked ash gray and almost like vax while his eyes were yello, he looked at Lilliana.

"Boy that sure is something." He commented. "I've seen so many ugly folks here, but you really top them all." he said as he took a big suck on his cigar and then exhaled the smoke. "I aint got no rooms for the likes of you, scram." he asked. "This aint no charity."

"Oh sir! I don't wish to be a charity!" Lilliana exclaimed. "I can pay! See!" she asked holding up a golden coin. "Just one room for one night!"

Wide-eyed the man looked at the coin then he grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so love?" he asked. "Old Bill here will settle you up nice and comfy, that coin there should just about cover it. I'll even throw you in a nice breakfast."

"Thank you so much sir!" Lilliana beamed happily. "Here you go." she said putting the gold coin into Bills hand and in return Bill handed her a big key with the number 13 engraved on it.

"Your room is upstairs sweet heart." Bill pointed at the stairs behind him. "Get yourself some shut eye and don't worry about a thing. Old Bill here got you covered."

"Thank you sir." Lilliana bowed for him again and then headed up the stairs.

Inside of the room, the smell of mold was extra fowl, however it was dry and warm. The madras was extremely worn out and there were mystical spots on the bed lined and blanket. Lilliana though was to tired to care, and very quickly fell a sleep.

For some hours Lilliana slept soundly, she slept as the sun went down and everything went dark, though that was when foot steps sounded in her room and Lilliana groaned as she looked up. "Who's there?" she asked then her eyes widened as she realized several men was in her room and she screamed.

"Shut up you ugly beast!" A man hissed as he grabbed her.

"Oh man, it's true! Jackpot!" Another man grinned, Lilliana recognized his voice, it was Bill from downstairs. "Look at all this gold!" he grinned.

"What are you doing?!" Lilliana asked horrified.

"What does it look like you stupid toad? I'm taking your gold!" Bill grinned.

Lilliana's eyes widened. "No." she breathed. "NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she shouted as she cast herself down grabbing the pouch back. "Please! This is all I have!" she cried.

"Pff, do I look like I care?" Bill asked. "A monster like you shouldn't even have gold like this anyway." he stated as a pair of strong arms grabbed Lilliana and she struggled.

"Please! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Lilliana screamed. "I DON't HAVE ANYTHING ELSE THAN THOSE MONEY!" she cried. "HELP ME! HEEEEELP!" she yelled.

But it was no use, the men outnumbered her and they were all stronger than her, suddenly Lilliana was beaten over her head and several punches were delivered to her stomach and face making her spit out blood as she was dragged down the stairs to the door.

"No use fighting you ugly toad." Bill grinned. "Even if you try and go to the guard, why would they believe a monster like you over a well established citizen?" he asked in a grin.

Lilliana cried as she looked up. "Please, you can have some of it even most of it. Just let me keep a little." she asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Bill asked. "What would you even need it for? Do you know where monsters like you ought to sleep?" He asked in a sadistic grin. "In the gutter." he informed. "There's no room for the likes of you in my establishment!" he said and Lilliana was thrown outside.

Hurting all over her body, barely even able to move due to all the punches delivered to her body. Tears streamed down her face and she swallowed. "Oh… Father dearest." she sniffed. "How I wish I were home with you." she cried. "I should have been much smarter, I am so sorry." she said.

* * *

The next morning when Lilliana woke she could barely move, her body was aching and the area around her eye had become deep blue. Checking her pockets Lilliana realized she had only two items left.

Her silver brush and her mothers golden mirror, though the latter had been broken in her fall.

Barely able to walk did Lilliana make it back to the marked place, and there she walked to the leather seller whom stunned looked down at her.

"Your child." Lilliana asked. "How sick is it?" she asked.

"Oh, my son! Very sick! He has a fever that refuses to ever go down." Eshad proclaimed.

"I see." Lilliana sighed then reached into her pocket and found her silver brush. "I don't have any money anymore." she said. "But perhaps with this, you can sell it for money and help your son." she said. "Maybe I could ask you to buy me a few provisions in exchange? I have to leave as quick as I can."

Wide-eyed Eshad looked at the silver brush which had to be worth many golden coins by the very least and carefully he accepted it. "I know what you can have, here." he offered Lilliana a package. "This is the lunch my wife made for me and here." he reached up and pulled down a leather sack which he handed to Lilliana. "You can transport water in this."

Graciously Lilliana accepted the items then bowed her head for Eshad. "Thank you so much kind sir. This will indeed help me greatly." she sad, and then slowly, she walked towards the exit and out of town.

Leaving Eshad whom had a difficult time fighting the rising feeling in his chest, he knew he had ripped the poor creature off. The silver brush in his hand was worth far more than a lunch and a leather sack. And he closed his eyes trying to fight off the guilt. "You poor thing." he commented. "With a body and face like that, no one will be kind to you." he observed very sadly. "Please god all mighty, have mercy on this poor creature you put into this world." he asked up to the sky.


	4. Mother Ethel

Now Lilliana had no money, she had no true valuables all except for her mothers golden mirror. That though she wasn't so willing to part with easily.

Suddenly now when she had no money, even the smallest of kindness people had showed towards her earlier was gone.  
They would scream by the sight of her, sometimes children would throw sticks and stones after her as their mothers would yell that she should stay.

She tried to beg for food, but it was her always denied. Then Lilliana would beg for work, she walked from village to village, from farm to farm begging for work, any kind of work.

"Why would I ever want to give such an ugly thing work?" A horse breeder asked. "You would scare away all the costumers!"

"They don't have to see me!" Lilliana said. "And i'll do whatever you ask of me, i'll muck out the stables for you. All I ask is a little bread and to sleep in the hay."

"So you want to work with the horses do you?!" The breeder asked. "Don't be crazy, you'll scare them and they wouldn't even be willing to breed! I bet any foals born while you are around would be weak and to scared to be bold. Off you with! Away I say!" he demanded waving his pitchfork at her.

Scared Lilliana stepped back. "I… I'm sorry." she swallowed. "I'm sorry!" she yelled and turned around to run away.

Where ever she went, no matter how far she walked, when there were people around the stories would always be nearly identical.

"You're so ugly you made my sister cry!" A child yelled as he threw a rotten tomato at Lilliana.

Though instead of avoiding the tomato she let it hit her own face, she scraped it off with her hands and brought it to her mouth where she could suck up the juicy meat of the tomato.

"Ewwww!" The children all yelled and changed their tactics to rocks forcing Lilliana to run away as she tried to cover her head with her arms.

Eventually she came to the conclusion it would just be better for everyone if she stayed away from humans, so now she avoided the roads and took to the big gloomy forests and open desolate wastelands.

She soon realized that there were no wastelands like this in her fathers kingdom, she had crossed some kind of border. Perhaps even more, she had no idea how long she had walked. If it had been months or years.

Finally as she crossed a big forest she reached a lake in the middle of the forest, the water in the lake was remarkable clean and left a perfect surface.

Lilliana glanced down to see her own hideous toad like face, that was when she swallowed. Tears started to run down from her eyes, her throat tied together and she fell to her knees as she cried into her hands. "I can't take this anymore!" she cried loudly. "Where ever I go I disgust people, no man, woman or even child will look at me!" she cried loudly. "Oh father dear! Would you even be able to look at me after-all?" she cried loudly then laid down on the ground crying down into her arms. "I wouldn't mind to work hard, I wouldn't mind to sleep in haystacks and eat nothing but stale bread for the rest of my life if it meant father would be well. But this?" she asked. "This is no life at all, it would have been better if I was dead!" she cried loudly.

"What's this? A young lady shouldn't talk so lightly of her own life." A voice sounded.

Wide-eyed Lilliana turned around and saw an old woman, this woman though was much different than the one she had written a contract with. This woman had round and gentle features, her face looked so kind and her eyes sparkling. Her hair was snow white and sat up in a bun, on her back she had a big stack of wood and she smiled warmly at Lilliana.

Lilliana sniffed as she dried her eyes then turned her head away. "Don't look at me." she asked. "I make people nauseous, I don't wish to be a bother to you."

The woman blinked. "You look fine to me dear." she said and Lilliana looked up with tears falling down her eyes. "Such a young and pure hearted maiden." The old woman smiled gently. "A person like you shouldn't be crying like this."

Lilliana swallowed as she stood up. "You're not scared by me?" she asked.

"Of course not." The woman shook her head. "You are so pure it nearly hurts, you wouldn't hurt a fly. Though, if I may, can I ask you a favour?" she asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Lilliana said. "What is it?"

"Well, i've been out all day gathering firewood." The old woman said pointing at the wood on her back. "But I am terrible old, and carrying this around really hurts my back. Would you be a dear and carrie it for me?" she asked.

"Oh! Of course!" Lilliana said and the old woman nodded as she put down the firewood.

Immediately Lilliana went to pick it up, only to realize it was a lot heavier than it looked. The old woman had made it look so easy, but Lilliana could barely get it up on her own back. Finally she managed but only to stumble forward under the massive weight.

"Are you alright dear?" The old woman asked concerned.

"Yes, i'm fine!" Lilliana said. "You've been carrying all of this for so long, so I should absolutely be able to carry it to!" she said as she started to walk following the old lady.

Together they ventured further into the woods, up and down the hills, very quickly did Lilliana become rather exhausted. Her back started to ache, her legs to protest and there were even black spot in front of her eyes, but she continued with the heavy load on her back.

Finally, they reached a clearing where a little but very comfortable looking wooden house was located.

"Please just put it there." The old woman asked gesturing at a pile of firewood.

Exhausted Lilliana went over there and at last just dropped the wood, then she fell down exhausted gasping for air.

The old woman smiled amused. "Stay there and catch your breath, i'll just be a moment." she said as she walked into the house and then soon she came back with a tray offering it to Lilliana.

Lillianas eyes widened, on the tray there was fresh bread with a golden honey spread, there was lemonade and even a piece of candy.

"You must be exhausted dear." The old woman smiled warmly. "Please eat up." she asked.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked up, ones again her eyes became wet and she nodded. "Thank you good lady!" she cried and then tugged in. Never before had bread tasted so good, happily she ate it all and licked her fingers for the bits of honey.

"My my, you sure were hungry." The woman smiled warmly then sighed deeply. "You must excuse me, I wish I could invite you inside. But my house is warded against dark spells, i'm to afraid it would see you as a threat and hurt you." she said.

That made Lilliana looked up. "You… You're a witch." she realized.

"Yes I am." The woman replied kindly. "Though from the looks of it I am hardly the first witch you encountered." she said.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked down.

"Tell me, what on earth possessed you to sell your own beauty?" The kind witch asked.

Lilliana swallowed then she looked up and blurted out her story. She told about how ill her father had been, about the old woman which had appeared, about the golden flower and how she had sold her beauty for it.

Thoughtfully the old woman sat back and nodded. "I see." she said. "Sadly, it is not in my power to give you your beauty back." she said. "The terms of the contract will stand firm."

"I know." Lilliana looked down. "I suppose it doesn't matter to much."

The old woman looked at her. "Do you regret the contract you signed?" she asked.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked up then shook her head. "No." she said. "If I had not signed it my father would be dead now. In a way, beauty is a pretty low price to pay for human life isn't it?" she asked. "I just… I miss my father terrible so." she admitted wrapping her arms around herself as she looked away.

"Hmm." The old woman frowned as she looked at Lilliana. "You have been kind to me." she said. "You proved that your heart is indeed pure, so I would be willing to help you." she said. "How ever, the law of witches prohibits me from helping humans without receiving payment." she admitted.

Lilliana looked up "But, I have nothing to give." she said.

The old woman looked at her. "Surely there would be something." she commented.

"Oh." Lilliana said as she pulled into her pocket and found the broken mirror. "I have this." she said.

"Oh a golden mirror!" The old woman blinked astounded.

"It is broken though." Lilliana admitted. "I'm sorry."

"That's quite al right." The old woman said. "Are you sure though that you would give up that mirror? I can sense it is precious to you."

"It was my mothers." Lilliana admitted.

"Oh, then I can't possible take that!" The old woman said.

"Please, I insist." Lilliana said. "You've been so kind to me, kinder than anyone else I can remember since my beauty was taken. That to me means much more than any gold or old mirrors, beside. What use of a mirror does an ugly creature such as I have anyway?" she asked offering the old woman the mirror. "I want you to have it." she said.

"I see, very well." The old woman smiled. "Then listen to me, I will give you three favors. Three times I can help you." she said. "When you are in dire need all you have to do is to call out my name three times and I shall appear in front of you." she said.

That made Lilliana blink. "What is your name then?" she asked.

The old woman smiled warmly. "My name is Mother Ethel." she informed. "Speak my name wisely. I will not be able to help more than those three times." she said.

"Thank you Mother Ethel." Lilliana bowed for her with closed eyes. "I shall be careful!" she said as she sat back up only to blink astounded. The clearing, the little house and even the pile of wood was all gone, and Lilliana was sitting in the middle of the woods confused looking around. Then she looked down at her feets where she found a whole loaf of freshly baked bread and a jar of golden honey.

Lilliana swallowed as she smiled. "Thank you Mother Eth…" she halted. "I mean, kind witch." she said before she picked up the items and securely put them into her bag pack before she ventured on.


	5. A handsome prince

Lilliana took great comfort in the knowledge that there was indeed kindness in this world. Knowing that mother Ethel would be there to help her made her curse feel a lot less cruel.

Still, knowledge alone didn't help Lilliana against the wind, weather and lack of food. As she walked across the lands themselves she rapidly grew weaker, it became harder to climb mountains and even walk across uneven forest terrains.

One day her throat started to feel sore and her body hot, it felt like she had maybe caught a common cold.  
If she had been home with her father it would have been no great deal. She would have been allowed to stay in bed for a few days and read her favorite books while warm tea and honey cakes would be served to her on the bed.  
Out here though it was another matter and Lilliana's fever rapidly grew and grew as she walked across the fields, the pain from her throat started to spread to her chest and her breathing became difficult, each step got more difficult to take.  
That is until she fell over, she tried to push herself back up but found she didn't have the strength to, she was stuck in the mud while it felt like her body was on fire, yet she was to weak to stand up, to exhausted to call for help.  
The only thing she could do was to close her eyes and loose consciousness.

* * *

Not far from the spot where Lilliana had fallen a group of young men was out riding on horseback, in front of them was a group of dogs running and the young men was laughing as they readied their bows.  
They were out on a fox hunt.

Among them one man rode on a horse stronger and more magnificent than the others, that horse though suited him well because the young man was incredible handsome. His body was lean yet strong, his chestnut brown hair thick, though what stood the most out about him was his smiling eyes and large grin.

This man was the prince of this realm. Prince Adam. He was out on the fox hunt with a number of his best friends, knights and noblemen whom lived in the castle town right next to his own castle.

"See if you can actually hit the target this time." The man next to Prince Adam commented.

"Don't you worry. I'll get one, and hit it right in the eye." Adam laughed, that was though when he realized one of their dogs had become distracted and was sniffing at something laying in the mud not far from them.

Gently Adam lead his horse towards the dog looking down. "Hey boy, what did you find?" he asked.

The dog was sniffing at the figure laying face down in the mud, then it barked.

Prince Adam blinked then jumped off his horse.

"Oh man." The nobleman exhaled deeply. "Did we find a corpse?" he asked.

"Probably some poor fool whom got lost." Another one sighed deeply.

Prince Adam though reached out a hand and touched the shoulder to realize that the shoulder was moving up and down. "Not so fast, it's alive." he said then gently grabbed the figures shoulder and turned it around to reveal the face of this creature.

That made everyone gasp, sure the thing was covered in mud, from head to toe, but that didn't hide the grotesque toad like face. It was flat and covered in wards, the broad mouth was open as the creature breathed in deep rasp breaths. Gently Adam laid a hand on the creatures forehead. "Poor thing, it's burning up." he commented.

"Man." A noble blinked. "That gotta be the ugliest damn thing i've ever seen!" he stated.

"Ugly or not, it needs help." Adam said as he put his arms under the creature and scooped it up, carrying it in his own arms.

"You can't be serious." A noble commented. "That thing would probably be better off dead you know." he said.

Adam frowned annoyed. "I'm not going to just leave it!" he said as he crawled back up on the horse and held the toad like creature in front of him. "It has as much a right to live as you and I, you go on with the hunt, i'll bring this back to the castle where a doctor can look at it!" he said.

"You're waisting your time." A noble rolled his eyes. "Fine then, you always get so stubborn in these situations I swear." he said. "But don't come crying to us when your father is giving you an earful for this!" he demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Adam smirked amused.

* * *

Lilliana was having a dream, at least she thought for sure she was. She felt like she was being held, by another human being.  
It was a warm and gentle just strong hold, her head resting towards a heartbeat, under her was the movement of a horse… It sure had been a long time since she had last ridden a horse. This reminded her of when she had been a little girl and had ridden with her father. Slowly Lilliana opened her eyes and then she blinked as she saw a stranger hand holding the reins belonging to a beautiful brown horse, then she saw the arm wrapped around her which was also strange.

"Oh, so you're awake." a kind voice sounded.

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up to see the face of a handsome young man whom smiled kindly at her.

Lilliana was in deep shock as she just wide-eyed looked up at him. Then suddenly through her lips slipped a "Quack!" from shock and her eyes widened as she slammed her hand towards her mouth.

The young man however laughed. "Hahaha! I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you. Don't worry, i'll make sure you'll be well taken care off until the fever is gone."

Gaping Lilliana looked up at him. Then suddenly she felt a blush covering her face, whether this was her fever or the fact she was in such a close proximity to a total stranger was rather debatable, so she swallowed as she crumbled together.

The prince smiled amused. "The truth is you really got me out of quite a spot." he said. "My friends insisted I should go out fox hunting with them, but really, i'm not that big a fan of the sport." he admitted. "I mean, I understand deer and bore hunting, because we will be eating the meat afterwards, and use the pelts for all kinds of things. But a fox? What's the point?" he asked. "Heh, so far I managed to just convince them all that i'm a terrible shot since I keep on missing. Funny thing though, I always hit exactly where I aimed." he shook his head amused then glanced at Lilliana. "You probably don't even understand what i'm talking about." he commented. "Do you understand my langue?" he asked.

Lilliana closed her eyes as she ones again crumbled together into a little ball.

"I thought so." The prince shook his head. "You sure do look strange, you must be coming from really far away. I wonder what brought you here." he said. "Do you have a name?" he asked. "Ah! You don't understand me at all, hmm. I think i'll just call you frog for now!" he smiled. "I mean sure you look more like a toad than a frog, but frog is a nicer word." he stated.

Lilliana looked up at him, then suddenly she leaned over as a big cough emerged and she coughed deeply and loudly.

"Oh hey easy! Take it easy!" The prince asked as he wrapped a arm around her back to support her. Lilliana coughed, then exhausted she laid against him. "That's right, take it easy. Just rest." he asked in a assuring voice.

Lilliana didn't have much of a choice, she was far to exhausted to stay awake and thusly soon fell asleep ones again in his warm strong embrace and with the horse walking slowly beneath them.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Was the exclaim of an older maid as Adam had placed the sleeping Lilliana in a bed.

Adam however smiled. "It has quite a fever. Go fetch a doctor." he asked.

"Your highness!" The old maid exclaimed. "First of, aren't you to old to smuggle critters inside? And secondly, this isn't even just a critter! It's a monster!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Elena, honestly." Adam rolled her eyes. "This poor creature is sick and needs help."

"Well, so you nurse it back to health, then what?" Elena asked. "What do you intend to do? Hide it in your room? You have more urgent things to concern yourself with your highness!" she lectured.

Adam groaned deeply. "Just fetch a doctor." he asked. "Oh, and keep it quiet. Don't let father know." he said.

"Fine." Elena exhaled deeply. "But he will find out eventually you know, and I wont be able to cover for you this time your highness." she said as she left the room.

Half an hour after the doctor was let into the room, wide-eyed did he look at Lilliana whom laid on the bed, gasping deeply, caught in a deep fever sleep. But finally he decided just to get it over with and rather quickly managed to diagnose Lilliana with pneumonia and prescribed her with plenty of bed rest, plenty of fluids, good chicken soup and of course, just a few penicillin pills.

* * *

For a while Lilliana floated between unconcious and being only half awake.  
When she slept, she dreamt of home. Of her own castle and her dear father, she dreamed of the balls she had attended where she had happily danced with anyone whom asked her and there was a longing in her heart for those days.

When she was a little conscious, Elena would feed her the prescribed soup though she would be rolling her eyes.

Finally though Lilliana's fever started to reside and the hurt in her chest lessen do she could start to take in her surroundings. The room she was in was small but very comfortable, the bed was soft and fresh.  
There wasn't much else in the room but a closest, a night table and a small drawer. But really nothing else was needed.

Then the door opened slightly and in looked Adam. "Oh." he smiled as he looked at her. "You're actually awake this time that's good." he smiled as he stepped in and then closed the door after himseæf before he walked to the bed, pulling the chair with him and sat down. "Looks like you're doing better, that's good."

Lilliana looked at him then nodded. "Yes sir, I feel much better." she said.

Adams eyes widened as he looked at her, then he shook his head. And finally he returned with his smile back in place. "Oh, so you can talk." he remarked.

"Yes sir." Lilliana nodded.

"And you're a lady! Please excuse me my manners!" Adam asked as he bowed.

Lilliana blushed as she looked down. "I am female yes, but I am hardly a lady." she pointed out.

"Oh well if you say so." Adam smirked. "So, do you have a name?" he asked.

"Your sir i'm…" Lilliana halted then closed her mouth. "Frog is just fine." she said. "And who are you kind sir?" she asked.

"My name is Adam." Adam presented himself in a smile. "And if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me. I'm the prince of this castle." he informed.

"Prince! QUACK!" Lilliana exclaimed, she had been so startled that she quacked ones again slamming her hands over her mouth and that made Adam laugh out loud.

"Hahaha!" Adam laughed by the big quack.

Lilliana blushed deeply as she looked down. "Please forgive me my manners your highness." she asked. "I didn't realize." and she halted.

"That's quite all right." Adam smiled amused. "So, is there's something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Well… I erh… erhm." Lilliana swallowed as she folded her hands.

"So there is something." Adam remarked. "Just say it, it's fine." he assured.

Lilliana sighed deeply then looked up. "I need a job." she said. "Do you know anywhere I can work?" she asked. "It doesn't matter what the work is, I promise i'll work hard. I'll do my best to be out of peoples sight, I could work at night if needed so no one would have to see me." she said. "All I want is some food and a place to sleep, who ever hires me wont have to pay anymore than that."

Stunned Adam looked at Lilliana. "Hey hold on, you're still sick!" he said. "I was only thinking like a glass of water or maybe some specific food right now."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Lilliana said looking down.

Adam blinked as he looked at her. "You lack work huh?" he asked.

"I.." Lilliana swallowed. "I have nowhere to go." she admitted. "No one will hire me because I… Because I." and she halted.

Adam looked at her then smiled sympathetically. "That's awful." he said. "Don't worry." he said as he reached out and took her hand in a firm grip. "I'll find something out! I promise!"

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up at him and saw how the prince was looking at her, his eyes were not wavering in disgust and his hand holding hers was firm and not at all scared, he wasn't even hesitating. His smile seemed so real, and there didn't seem to be any hidden intentions in his eyes.

Lilliana had to gasp for air as he saw him, ad she swallowed nervously. Then he let go off her hand and he sat back, it almost felt like all the air had been punched out of Lilliana's lungs and yet she could not figure why. Then she blushed looking away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Adam asked. "It looks like you're still running quite the fever." he remarked.

Lilliana closed her eyes. "Don't I frighten you?" she then asked.

"Frighten me?" Adam asked then he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, but you don't look like anyone capable of doing much harm." he said. "I mean sure, you look… Pretty strange." he admitted. "But as far as I know you haven't done anything wrong. And I think everyone deserves a chance." he stated. "So listen, i'll find you a job at some kind in the palace. Then if you work hard as you say you will and do it well, there's no reason why you shouldn't stay." he smiled.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked at him then nodded, trying not to cry. "Thank you your highness, I wont let you down I swear to you!" she said.

"Hey! First things first!" Adam asked. "Get better, al right?" he asked.

"Of course!" Lilliana nodded. "I'll do my best!"

And Adam smiled. "That's the spirit!" he stated.


	6. Old Jack

Gradually Lilliana did indeed become better, her fever continued to decrease and her strength returned little by little. It became much easier to breath and her chest wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

Each day the prince would come and visit her, Lilliana always looked forward to that.

He would always approach her with a smile on his face and ask her how she was doing, sometimes he would even bring her a treat of some kind like a piece of velvet cake from the kitchen or grapes just received from a foreign traveler.

He was nothing but kind to her, sometimes they would fall into chatter. Nothing to personal, the prince would merely talk a bit about his day, how the nobles were on his tail for not having anticipated in the fox hunt and how one of his dogs had done something silly. Prince Adam really seemed to love his dogs. Then as Lilliana had revealed she liked dogs as well, Adam had smiled at her and brought his favourite dog the next day.

The black labrador had been ecstatic and jumped up into the bed with her, licking her in the face while wagging its tale making Lilliana laugh hysterically.

"He likes you." Adam smiled warmly.

"I like him to." Lilliana smiled warmly as she padded the dog. Then wrapped her arms around the dogs neck and gave it a warm hug, which only made the black dog lick her cheek ones again and Lilliana chuckled as she let go.

"You have a gentle spirit, I knew it." Adam smirked and Lilliana looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Sirius." Adam pointed at the dog which had now contently laid himself un top of Lillian'as bed covers. "He is completely at ease with you." he said. "That's the great thing about animals you see, they don't see with their eyes, they see with their instinct!" he stated. "They can sense it when a person is hostile and cold, but will be open to anyone whom is gentle and warm:" he stated.

Warmly Lilliana smiled at Adam and Adam smiled back meeting her eyes, though then he looked away.

"Your higness?" Lilliana asked. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Adam sighed deeply. "You're getting a lot better aren't you?" he asked. "You're nearly recovered now."

"Yes, and I got you to thank for that my prince." Lilliana smiled, still though Adam didn't smile. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I tried to look for a job for you." Adam admitted. "I asked everywhere at the palace, but no one seems to be lacking help." he admitted. "And I think… Word got around about you, about, well, let's be frank. Your looks." he said. "they are being so narrow minded, it's really a pain." he muttered.

Sadly Lilliana looked at the worried prince, then she looked down, reaching up a hand to scratch Sirius's ear. "Your higness, it's okay if you don't find me a job." she said. "You've already done more than enough for me, more than I could ever ask. I will be eternally grateful to you already." she said.

At that Adam huffed annoyed. "I said I would find you a job so I will!" he stated. "What kind of future king would that make me if I couldn't keep such a simple promise?" he asked.

Amused Lilliana shook her head.

"Just my luck, usually the staff is always complaining they don't have enough workers, now suddenly they all have to many." Adam muttered annoyed. "The only one still asking…" and he halted.

Lilliana looked up. "Who?" she asked.

"Well… erhm." Adam swallowed.

"I don't care what kind of job it is, who is it?" Lilliana asked. "Who needs an extra hand?"

And Adam sighed deeply as he crossed his arms. "Old Jack." he informed. "He takes care of nearly all the palace animals by himself. The pigs, the horses, the chickens and geese." he counted his fingers. "He always complaints that he needs an assistance, yet no matter how many we send towards him he always throws the people out again in a matter of days. It's gone so far that the rest of the staff are making bets how long a new assistant will last. Thus far the ultimate record is eight days." he informed. "Frog, I know you're willing to work anything and I am sure you'll work hard. But you just wont last for long with him." he said. "He is uncompromising to say the least."

Lilliana looked back at Adam. "Well we wont know before I tried." she replied. "Let me try." she asked.

"Urh Frog look." Adam uncomfortable rubbed his neck. "If it was up to me, of course you could take care of the pigs and all of that, but it's not up to me. Jack is the one whom controls what happens with those animals."

"He is though, the one who keeps saying he needs help right?" Lilliana asked. "Let me try, please." she asked as she looked at Adam with stern and determined eyes.

Finally Adam exhaled deeply. "Fine." he said. "All though, don't feel bad if he throws you out on the first day. He's done that with more than just one person. I don't want to pressure you." he said.

Lilliana shook her head. "I'm the one who asked for a job, you've been so gracious to go out of your way looking for one for me, I shall not let you down." she said looking up.

Astounded Adam looked at her, then shook his head. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." he then said and Lilliana smiled happily.

* * *

Then finally came the day, Lilliana felt like she was definitely well enough to work. She had been very well for days and longed to do something.  
Adam informed her that he had talked to old Jack and he would introduce her to him in the morning.

It was while the sun rose that Adam and Lilliana left the castle and walked towards the backyard where geese and chickens were indeed walking around. Not to far away from the castle, there was a little house that more looked like a hut, there was the fence keeping in the pigs and there he was, there stood an older man.

The man looked very worn out and ragged, his hands were knuckled and his skin like leather from many years of work in the sun.  
He wore practical overalls and big boots, his beard and hair was dark gray and on his head was a big straw hat. He was standing there casually smoking a pipe as Adam and Lilliana approached him.

"Old Jack, thank you for waiting!" Adam smiled.

The old man however snorted. "You're late." he stated.

Lilliana blinked, she had no idea how they could be late, they were the only ones awake in the entire castle.

Adam however didn't seem to take any notice as he merely laughed. "I'm sorry about that. Well, I got you a new assistant. May I introduce you to Frog." he asked as he gently laid a hand on Lilliana's shoulder.

Lilliana swallowed then curtsied. "Thank you for meeting me here sir." she asked.

For a moment old Jack looked at her, his frown turned into a sneer and he grumbled annoyed. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" he spat.

Lilliana swallowed as she stood back up. "I.. I'm sorry. I know my appearance can be quite—."

"I don't give a rats arse about that!" Jack then stated making Lillianas eyes widen. "You're a _girl_!" he then exclaimed. "This is no place for maids and seamstress's, I need a strong lad with strength in his upper body! Just look at you, you're short and stout and yet it looks like you can't even carry a log. Take her away your highness, I can't work with that." he said.

"Jack please." Adam tried. "She promised she would work really hard!" he said.

"Pff, even if she does do her best. This is hard physical labour!" Jack stated. "It is not women's work, there'll be no way she can handle it!"

"Sir, if I may." Lilliana stepped forward. "I don't ask you keep me indefinitely, just give me a chance." she begged. "Put me to a test, the hardest you can think off." she asked. "If I can't pass your test i'll leave, you wont ever have to see me again. But if I pass your test, let me try to work for a week!" she asked. "Then decide if you want to keep me for a while longer or not."

Jack looked at Lilliana then rolled his eyes. "Well fine then, your test will be one single day of honest work, what I do." he said. "You'll be mucking the stables, rounding up the pigs and plug the geese for tonights castle dinner. You may think this sound easy, but let me assure you. I will be watching, and if I see you cut one single corner, if I hear one word of complaint coming from your mouth, if you don't fulfill the task to my own standard. It's out girl!" he demanded.

Intimidated Lilliana nodded. "Okay." she said then she pulled up her sleeves. "Right, to the stables! There is mucking to be done!" she stated.

Jack didn't surprise easily but that made him blink, that is until Lilliana turned him. "Can I ask you a question sir?" she asked.

"Giving up already?" Jack asked in a thrown.

"Not at all, I just don't know where the dunghill is where I can dispose of the muck." Lilliana said. "Oh, and is there a specific wheelbarrow I need to use? I… Don't know where anything is really." she admitted.

"Oi." Jack groaned deeply. "Well at least you got enthusiasm." he commented. "Which is more than I can say for those lazy arses the king usually sends me. Well then come on, let me show you how to get started." he asked. "Oh, and I wont be helping you today. You'll be doing all the chores I usually do by myself!" he stated.

"Of course sir." Lilliana nodded

Adam looked worried at Lilliana. "Well… I'll leave her to you old Jack." he said. "I'll be back by sun down and see how it has gone."

"I doubt you'll even have to bother. She'll be knocking on your door begging to be let back in in a hour." Old Jack stated.

* * *

As it turned out the stables was pretty damn big, there were many rows of horses and the horses themselves were ranging between kind of big to enormous beasts. Lilliana gaped at them.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Old Jack asked as he held his pipe. "The horses are the pride of this castle, the king loves his horses more than anything in the world. So if you don't take prober care of them, the king will be the one angry at you, and he wont be as nice as me." he stated.

"Then i'll better just do this in a way so there'll be nothing to complain about." Lilliana stated as she reached for the pitchfork.

Jack lifted an eyebrow but finally just sat down on a barrel, puffing on his pipe. "Well go ahead then, I need you to clean up all the stables, every single one." he said. "Then I need you to feed them." he stated.

Lilliana nodded and then went to work, lifting up the first portion of horse dung with the pitchfork and put it into the wheelbarrow.

It was true this work was pretty physically demanding, and it probably didn't help that Lilliana had been bedridden for the past couple pf weeks. She did feel herself getting tired, but honestly she did prefer this far more than wandering across wastelands.

The stable was big, and there was no way the work would be done quickly, still there was no way Lilliana would be giving up so easily. The prince had so graciously offered her this chance out of the goodness of his heart, there was no way she would let him down!

Even as her shoulders started to ache as she was pushing the tenth wheelbarrow of dung out to the dunghill and emptied it, even when she had a difficult time breathing and knew it was probably because she was still recovering from pneumonia.  
As the sun stood tall on the sky, Lilliana was finally finished getting rid of the dung and now dragged a big bag of corn with her into the stables, she fed every single horse like she was asked and even padded some of them gently.

Finally she put everything back into place, neatly and orderly. The pitcfork, the wheelbarrow, the sack of corn. Nothing was left out before she finally stood in front of Jack, covered in sweat, hay and even some dung. "I'm done sir." she said.

Jack glanced up at her, her dirty appearance then he looked at the stables. "Well about time." he huffed. "We don't have all day you know." he stated as he stood up and walked away, Lilliana quickly following.

Soon they were at the big pig staine where many fat pigs were walking around. Lilliana looked curiously at them as her head fell askew.

"You need to get them all inside so they can be ear marked." Jack informed. "You see the opening at the hut?" he asked pointing at a square hole. "That's where you need to get them through, and remember to close the opening afterwards so they don't get out."

Lilliana nodded. "yes sir." she said as she walked to the fence and then crawled over, so she now stood in thick and soft mud immediately going to her ankles. Questioning Lilliana turned to Jack.

"I told ya, I wont be helping you." Jack stated.

"Ah yes, of course." Lilliana said and turned back to the pigs, first her eyes fell on a piglet and she headed for it, though as soon as she tried to pick it up the piglet screamed and kicked shocking Lilliana so much that she dropped it and the piglet ran away. Lilliana frowned annoyed and then ran after the piglet, but her feet were hindered by the mud and the piglet was way to fast. She ran from one corner to the other but that only made even more pigs scream and run, finnally Lilliana took a jump thrusting herself after the piglet… And she missed completely landing head first in the mud.

Jack rolled his eyes then snorted.

Now though Lilliana hissed annoyed as she pushed herself up, her eyes looked across the pigs and then finally found one that hadn't moved, a big bore! She went to it and then tried to push it in the right direction.  
It didn't move an inch, then Lilliana laid her arms around it and tried to wrangle it, but it didn't react at all, she tried to push, pull and drag, but nothing could move the bore at all.

"Giving up yet girl?" Jack asked.

"Not at all sir!" Lilliana stated as she stood up. She couldn't give up, she wouldn't. The Prince had given her this chance, she could not let him down. Frowning annoyed Lilliana looked at the many pigs, she looked at the opening at the corner of the enclosure as she crossed her arms, then she blinked as she looked up. Before suddenly she ran to the fence and jumped over, running out of sigh.

"Hah, running with the tale between her legs, I knew it." Jack stated, though barely had he finished the sentence before Lilliana came running back now carrying a ladder over her head.

Stunned Jack looked at her as Lilliana crawled over the fence now with the ladder, then she put the ladder down on the ground but on its side so it looked like an extra fence inside of the enclosure, she placed it next to the square opening in the hut, but in a triangle shape so it looked like a funnel leading into the hut, she stamped on the ladder so it would stand on its side in the mud on its own, then she took in a big breath and let out a yell startling the pigs. Now she chased them again, but purposely as she led them into the funnel, the pigs could barely get into the hut quick enough as Lilliana herself blocked the broader opening in the other end, finally as the pigs had gotten inside Lilliana turned to the bore. She frowned annoyed as she picked up a stick, and then finally gave the bore a big whack so it screamed and stood up, then that to was chased into the funnel by Lilliana and finally she closed the square opening with the assigned piece of wood as she was supposed to.

Finally she sighed deeply as she swept her muddied face with an arm that was even more muddied, then she turned to Jack with a broad smile.

Jack though, wasn't smiling, he was frowning annoyed. "You cheated." he stated.

Lilliana gaped. "But… I got all the pigs in there by myself. How is that cheating?" she asked.

"Get that ladder back where you found it!" Jack demanded. "We still have much to do today!" he stated.

"Yes sir." Lilliana replied abashed. And she did as she was told, then returned and was told to earmark the pigs. This procedure was not hard at all, it was surprisingly calming and at last the pigs was let out again.

Jack looked at her then rolled his eyes. "The day is not over yet, you still need to feed the birds and plug the goose for tonights royal dinner." he said.

"Yes sir." Lilliana nodded, of course feeding the chickens and geese were easy, it took less than ten minutes, then though came the time to plug a goose.

Jack looked at her with a frown on his face, then he lead her behind the building and there was a chopping block, with an axe festooned in it, and right beside it one of the geese tied up with a robe.

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked at the goose, the very much alive goose.

"Well go ahead." Jack said pushing Lilliana forward. "There's the goose you need to plug."

Gaping Lilliana turned to old Jack. "But… It's alive." he said.

"Well obviously you have to kill it first, boy you are slow." Jack rolled his eyes. "Get to it, we don't have all day!" he stated.

"So… I… I should kill it?" Lilliana asked.

"How else would you pluck it and cook it?" Jack asked annoyed.

Lilliana swallowed as she walked towards the chopping block and the goose. The goose, was shrieking and basking it wings as if it knew what was coming. Then Lilliana closed her eyes as she reached a hand for it, only for it to snap at her fingers, and finally bit her. "AUW!" she screamed.

"Seriously." Jack rolled his eyes. "If you honestly want to do it, it's better to just get it over with quick." he asked "If you do it half assed the goose will be the one to suffer!"

Lilliana nodded ad then sat down on her knees in front of the goose.

"Dear Mr. Goose." She then spoke to the goose. "Your life is taken to bring nourishment to others, thank you for your sacrifice. I will not let it go to waste." she said with folded hands, then at last she grabbed the gooses neck with a firm hand, placed it on the chopping block as it quacked and basked with its wings, she took the axe and then swung down with all of her might, chopping the gooses head off in one swoop letting the blood splatter out on her hands and face as the body still moved and basked it wings, she kept holding it tight until at last it grew limp, then she stood up, now with blood splatters all over her dress and holding the limp goose in her hand. "I'm going to pluck it now." she said. "Do you have a bucket for the feathers, I assume they can be used for pillows and duvets."

Jack looked at her, this time he had no wise comeback but instead gave her a slight nod. "Let me get it for you." he said.

Soon the Goose was plucked and one of the kitchen maidens had come to fetch it, that was also the time the sun had started to set again and the prince returned walking across the plaza. Clearly he was a bit stunned by Lilliana's appearance as she was covered both in dung, mud and even blood.

"So." The prince finally asked old Jack. "How did it go?"

"Meh." Jack shrugged his shoulders as she puffed on his pipe. "I suppose she could stay another week."

That made Adams eyes widen and he gaped, so did Lilliana as she looked up at Jack. Finally Adam shook his head. "That's great." he said. "It'll give me time to see if I can find another job for her, thank you!" he smiled.

"What? You're giving me an assistant only to take her away again in a week!?" Jack exclaimed. "That is low!"

Adam smiled amused. "Well, i'm glad you'll be giving her a chance at least." he said in a smile then he looked at Lilliana. "I got no idea what you did, but i'm sure it must have been amazing. Good job." he smiled.

By the Princes praise it suddenly felt like Lilliana's heart was skipping a beat and that her fever had returned as she nodded. "Tha-Thank you your highness quack." she quacked and then quacked again over the shock of the first quack.

* * *

Lilliana was ready to swear that the stew she had to eat that night was the best stew she ever had, it was so rich, filled with both meat and vegetables. It was like heaven itself as she sat out there under the starry sky eating the stew served to the palace servants.

Then suddenly a hand holding a glass containing a golden liquid hovered in front of her, Lilliana looked up and realized it was old Jack himself offering the glass with the golden liquid. "Sir?" she asked.

"Among young boys it is considered a passage of rite to kill their first animal." Jack informed. "It must be done, respecting the animals life but also understanding why the animal have to die and then grand it a quick death. Drink." he asked.

"Oh, thank you." Lilliana said as she took the glass, she sniffed to it and immediately wrinkled her nose, the scent was strong and ripped in her nose then she looked at Jack whom looked sternly at her.  
She really didn't want to make him angry at her, so she looked at the glass, then finally just swallowed it all, only to end up coughing and gawking, she hammered on her chest but finally managed to breath and she looked back up at Jack whom looked sternly back at her.

"From now on, I am going to consider you a man." Jack informed Lillian. "That also means I wont go easy on you, and I wont take any special care just because you're actually female. I am going to treat you like I would any other lad whom has been my assistant. You'll do the same chores I would ask of them, and if you fail me i'll throw you out just as quick as I threw any of them out."

Lilliana swallowed as she looked at Jack. "I understand sir." she said. "Thank you for giving me this chance, I wont let you down." she said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're going to be covered in mud every single day, that's not a thing a lot of women would thank anyone for." he commented.

"You just said you would consider me a man." Lilliana then pointed out amused.

"Oh yes that's true." Jack nodded. "You're to damn soft spoken you know that?" he asked. As he found his pipe and began to stuff it with tobacco. "Oh well, with your looks I suppose you had to compensate somehow." he commented.

Lilliana smiled amused. "My appearance doesn't bother you does it?" she asked.

"All I care about is the quality of your work, nothing more." Jack replied as he lithe his pipe.

And Lilliana smiled as she realized, she actually quite liked old Jack.


	7. Neighbouring princess

Lilliana was given a small bed in the hut where old Jack lived. The bed was placed in what worked like a makeshift living room and she was asked to put it away first thing every morning. She had no room to call her own, all she had was a big empty chest where she could put all of her possessions. Which… Was basically nothing.

Lilliana rose with the sun as she had been told to do, put away the bed and was ready just as old Jack emerged from his own bedroom. Wearing his overalls and straw hat ones again.

"Good morning sir." Lilliana bowed for him.

Old Jack snorted. "Don't waste your energy on formalities like that, it's a waste of time and energy." he said. "All right, first things first. Time to feed all the animals, first after that is finished are we going to eat breakfast ourselves." he informed.

"Yes sir!" Lilliana smiled.

The daily routine went on, the animals were fed and maintained. This day she was changing the hay in the henhouse and got to pick up eggs. She helped letting the horses out and get them back in.

All in all, Lilliana was in fact deeply enjoying her day. She did everything she was asked to do and never complained.  
In the evening Jack showcased her the big calendar on the wall where each day had been planned for the next three months.

"Of course sometimes changes happens, when them royals suddenly decide to go on a fox hunt so the horses has to be made ready. Or if suddenly they decide on a big royal banquet so one of the pigs has to be slaughtered." Old Jack said.

That made Lilliana swallow.

"Don't worry lass, I wont have you slaughter a pig." Jack rolled his eyes.

Lilliana looked up at him. "If I were one of the men whom has been here before, would you still not let me slaughter a pig?" she asked.

That made Jack look at her. "Do you actually want to slaughter a pig?" he asked.

"No, I have no desire to." Lilliana said. "But if that is what the job requires me to do, I will do it." she said.

Jack smirked lightly. "Well, truth be told no one has stayed long enough that I let them slaughter a pig." he stated. "I want you to observe how to do it probably before i'll let you do it yourself. The kill should be quick, that is the most merciful thing to do."

"Yes I agree." Lilliana nodded and then closed her eyes.

"Getting cold feet Frog?" Old Jack asked.

"No sir." Lilliana shook her head though she had to swallow. "You've been kind to me, so I wont let you down."

"Hah, don't gape over more than you can chew." Old Jack said then pointed out of the window. "You got a visitor."

Lilliana looked out and then she gasped as a certain prince came their way. Immediately she ran to the door and opened it up to greet the Prince. "Your highness!" she said looking up.

"Still here I see. That's good." Prince Adam smiled. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Wonderfully sir." Lilliana smiled up at him. "Old Jack has been so kind to me!" she said which made Adams eyes widen.

"Really?" He asked then looked behind her at Jack. "really?" he asked again.

"That frog is full of shit." Jack replied, Lilliana however just smiled.

"Well, i'm glad to see you haven't been thrown out." Adam then said turning back to Lilliana. "And that you're holding up so well."

Lilliana smiled back up at him as her heart fluttered. "Indeed, I am doing well. Tomorrow we are going to weigh the piglets after we finished mucking the stables. It'll be fun."

"heh, you sure have a whole other idea of fun than I do." Adam admitted. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. I gotta go back to the castle." he said.

"Of course, thank you for seeing me!" Lilliana beamed as she bowed for him and the prince winked as he walked away, leaving Lilliana behind as she sighed deeply.

"Seriously?" Old Jack asked and Lilliana turned to him with questioning eyes. "Can't believe you caught the disease as well."

"I'm sorry." Lilliana blinked.

"I swear, every single broad who comes around here look at that prince the same way." Old Jack stated. "What you all see in that spoiled kid I will never know."

"Oh… I… I'm sorry." Lilliana swallowed.

"I suppose you're smart enough to know that prince can only ever marry a princess." Old Jack commented. "Infatuations are fine, but don't let them interfere with your work or life!"

"I know." Lilliana assured. "I am lucky he will even look at me and talk to me like a normal person. Beside, I owe him everything already. All I wish to do now is to not let him down. I hope one day i'll be able to repay his kindness, that's all I wish to do."

"You really have to be the most naive person I have ever met." Old Jack commented. "You're so innocent it's hurting my guts."

"Well, as long as I do my work well, you should have nothing to complain about. Isn't that right?" Lilliana asked.

"Yes it is." Jack nodded.

* * *

Lilliana hadn't lied, she really enjoyed her work. She rose with the sun every morning as was asked of her and put her bed away. She did all the chores that had to be done each day and then helped Jack with whatever chores that would be special that day. Jack would of course always comment on how she was being to slow or that some knot was not tight enough.  
But given that he had yet to throw Lilliana out, Lilliana had to take it as a pretty good sign.

Then one day as Lilliana was mucking the stables by herself, suddenly Prince Adam came towards her, only he was wearing way to fine attire for the stable. A midnight blue coat and tall blank polished boots. Curiously Lilliana looked at him as he finally saw her and he lightened up. "FROG!" he greeted her in a smile.

"Your highness." Lilliana bowed for him then looked up. "Pardon me, but you don't seemed dressed up for a ride in the forest. What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Adam sighed deeply. "We are getting a visitor today. Princess Rosalyn should arrive any minute now, and my father insisted that I should go meet her personally."

That made Lilliana blink, she knew princess Rosalyn! She was of the kingdom next to her fathers and she had sometimes come to visit Lilliana so they could play together. Or rather, they would be making handcraft and talk gossip. "I see." she realized. "Is she your good friend?" she asked.

"Hardly. I never met her before." Adam sighed. "Father just keeps inviting princess's over hoping i'm going to marry one of them." he groaned rubbing his eyes.

Lilliana laid her head askew as she looked at him. "Don't you wish to marry?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe some day." Adam commented crossing his arms. "And all these princess's, I suppose they are all very nice, and very beautiful and so on. But whoever I marry I would have to spend the rest of my life with you know." he stated then shook his head. "Also that person would become Queen one day. Personally I don't think it's the kind of thing you should rush."

"I think you're right about that." Lilliana admitted. "At least you should be allowed to spend time with any potential bride, learning to know her before you make a decision. Who ever you marry will be the person you'll wake up with every single day for the rest of your life, whom you will have to look at as the first thing each morning and last thing each evening for decades. If your heart is not in it, it would be a disservice to both you and your bride."

"Exactly! You really get it!" Adam smiled. "Though, that doesn't make me feel much better." he then admitted.

"Oh, i'm sorry." Lilliana said. "Don't worry your highness, i'm sure the right princess will arrive before you one day. You just need to have patience."

"Hah, tell that to my father. He's the one whom would love it if I got married tomorrow!" Adam chuckled amused.

"Well, maybe today will be the day." Lilliana pointed out. "Princess Rosalyn is both beautiful and sweet, you would like her."

"Oh," Adam looked at Lilliana. "Sounds like you know her."

"Eh?" Lilliana blinked then she blushed as she looked away. "It is only what I heard your highness." she said.

Just then a golden horse carriage entered the stable making Adam and Lilliana looked up.

"Oh boy." Adam sighed deeply.

"Best of luck my prince." Lilliana smiled amused and then headed into one of the horse enclosures where she couldn't be seen from the carriage.

Still, Lilliana's curiosity got the better of her as she glanced over the the top of the horse enclosure to see a princess step out of the carriage. The princess had her big and beautiful red hair put up in golden hair band. Her dress as well was golden and beautiful, from her ears dangled glittering jewel earrings. She really looked like a true princess.

"Princess Rosalyn." Adam bowed for her. "Welcome to our humble castle, I hope you travel has been good."

Rosalyn looked at Adam and then curtsied. "Why of course your highness." she said. "Thank you so much for meeting me here, what an honor." she breathed deeply.

"The honor is all mine." Adam assured.

"It certainly is a relief to see this castle isn't so somber." Rosalyn commented. "I was on a short visit at castle Elagrost before I arrived and it was dreary to say the least."

That made Lillianas eyes widen. Castle Elagrost? That was her fathers castle! Rosalyn had just recently seen her father?

"I'm sorry to hear that." Adam said. "Is something wrong at that place?" he asked.

Rosalyn sighed. "The kings only child, his daughter Princess Lilliana vanished over a year ago and everyone has been asked to wear black ever since, now the king has even promised his entire kingdom to whoever brings her back. But seriously, it's been a year. If you ask me he should focus on ruling his kingdom."

Lilliana gaped. A year? She had been gone for over a year? Oh father dearest, I didn't mean for you to mourn me. I am okay.  
Suddenly Lilliana got the urge, to just jump out and yell, i'm here it's me! Princess Lilliana, please turn around and tell my father I am okay. Lilliana closed her eyes, perhaps that would be the best thing to do if her father was truly suffering as Rosalyn said.

Then suddenly a loud scream sounded and Lillianas eyes widened as she ducked.

"Princess!" Adam exclaimed. "What is it?!"

"A MONSTER!" Rosalyn cried. "Right over there! I saw it myself! Oh it was hideous I fear I could have died from shock!" Rosalyn's voice sounded broken and muffled, it sounded like she was actually crying.

Wide-eyed Lilliana crouched down and covered her mouth.

"Quickly! You must go run it through with your sword!" Rosalyn yelled.

"Easy! Easy!" Adam exclaimed clearly trying to calm Rosalyn. "I'll look at it alright? You just get out of here."

And Rosalyn cried loudly, sobbing and sniffing then finally she moved away and soon Prince Adam appeared where Lilliana could see him. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Slowly Lilliana nodded. "Yes sir." she said.

"I'm sorry about that Frog." Adam sighed deeply. "That must have been terrible embarrising for you."

"Not at all. Will Princess Rosalyn be okay?" Lillian asked.

"She'll live." Adam rolled his eyes. "Next time she's going to ask me to squash a spider isn't she?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Lilliana smiled amused, Rosalyn hated spiders that was true. They would make her scream and call for the guards.

"I better go make sure she doesn't make to big a deal out of this." Adam then sighed. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yes sir, i'll be fine." Lilliana assured and Adam gave her an encouriging smile before he left.

* * *

That though wasn't the end of it, it wasn't much later as Lilliana had barely finished mucking the stables and old Jack had come to check on her progress before a man came walking in strides into the stables.

This man was tall, strong looking and middle aged. His hair was jet black and his facial features stern, his clothes were of the finest quality yet most of all he seemed really angry as he marched into the stables. "What kind of monster dares to touch my horses?" he barged as he drew forward a sword.

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up and Jack turned his head, the man whom had entered looked around, then at last his eyes fell on Lilliana and his eyes widened. "So it's true!" he breathed the drew his sword at her. "Get away from my horses you beast!"

"QUACK!" Lilliana quacked in fright as she covered her head with her hands.

"FATHER STOP!" A voice sounded, it was Adam as he came running and then grabbed the older mans hand forcing him to lower the sword. "Don't hurt her!"

Wide-eyed the older man looked at Adam. "Adam what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Father it's okay!" Adam assured. "I already told you about this didn't I? Old Jack got himself new help. Well that is her!" he stated.

"Surely you must jest." The older man whom was obviously the king huffed. "That hideous creature?" he asked looking at Lilliana.

Intimidated Lilliana swallowed. "Yo-Your Majesty." she stammered then finally managed to stand up, and quickly she made a stiff bow for him. "THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A JOB!" she shouted with squinted eyes.

Wide-eyed the king looked at her then he huffed. "I gave you no such thing!" he exclaimed. "When heard Adam had gotten Jack a new helper I thought it would just be a boy from the town. What is this?" he asked pointing at Lilliana.

"Father, this is frog." Adam presented Lilliana. "I rescued her from the field where she had collapsed, she asked for a job, any kind of job. So I let her try out as old Jacks assistant."

"Rescued her from the field?" The king asked then groaned. "I knew I should never have allowed you to collect and keep all those critters when you were a child. This is going way to far!" he stated. "This creature scared the Princess, she is still crying, it cannot stay here!"

That made Lilliana gasp in horror as she looked up.

"Father you can't do that!" Adam exclaimed. "Frog has worked very hard and proven her worth, you can't just."

"Has she now?" The king asked in a sneer. "Jack, what do you have to say about this?" he asked. "My foolish son has rubbed this creature off on you, surely that must offend you."

Jack glanced up at the king as he puffed on his pipe, took a exhale and then finally answered. "I got no complaints." he stated.

That made the kings eyes widen, everyone gaped even Adam looked shocked.

The king blinked then shook his head. "Are you quite sure?" he asked in a frown.

"Well I got one, she's putting me out of a job she's way to good." Jack stated. "I never have to wake her up, she always rises even before I do. I don't have to ask her to do the chores, she does them by herself, I only had to show her how to do each thing ones. She works just as well as any lad, well scratch that, she's working way harder than any of those lazy bums you have been sending my way." he rolled his eyes. "She doesn't complain about the mud and doesn't act like she's to fine to a pig stain. Hell look at her, a pig stain is probably where she belongs. She's patient with the animals yet firm when needed be, she doesn't give up for a single moment and she have done every single thing I asked her to do without complaint." he stated as he sucked on his pipe then glanced up at the king. "You can throw her out if you want, you're the one paying her salary after all. How ever you'll be a bloody idiot if you do, you're never going to find a better worker." he stated.

Gaping Lilliana looked at Jack, he had never praised her even ones, and now to get this entire spiel was quite frankly overwhelming. She felt dizzy and like she could faint any minute.

Jack glanced at her. "Don't let it get to your head girl." he sneered. "You've worked like that until now, but that could still change." he huffed. "If you don't work hard i'll be the one to throw you out personally!"

"Yes sir!" Lilliana quacked as she stood up straight.

The king glared at Lilliana for a while then finally shrugged. "Fine then." he said. "Though Jack, if any problems occurs I trust you'll tell me about it." he said.

"You bet ya." Jack stated. "No funny business on my watch! Believe me I got suspicious when she worked so well, I thought perhaps black sorcery was involved but from what I can see no such thing. She just works really hard, like all those other lazy bums should have done!" he snorted.

"Good then." The king nodded and dismissed then completely. Jack though send Lilliana a glare.

"What are you standing there gawking at?! There's work to be done!" He snapped.

"Yes sir!" Lilliana jumped ones again and ran to the pitchfork to continue on the mucking.

"Frog, I am so sorry." Adam said as Lilliana worked. "I guess I already knew he would react like that and that's why I hadn't told him, I should have though, I."

"Oh there's no need to apologies, you've practically been covering up for me and allowed me a chance." Lilliana replied while she worked. "Thank you your highness, I sincerely hope you'll have a pleasant evening with the princess!" she said.

"Heh, yeah. I'll see you around." Adam replied in a slight blush.


	8. The first ball

That night, there was a dance at the castle. Yellow light was shining from the windows that lead to the ballroom and Lilliana could see the shadows of people in there, dancing together in a slow waltz. If Lilliana closed her eyes, she could just hear the faint music coming from the violins and flutes.

It did indeed take her back, to the balls at her own castle where she would dance with her father, the servants, visitors. Anyone whom cared to ask, for Lilliana loved dancing.

Though this time as she closed her eyes, and thought of those balls, she no longer imagined herself dancing with her dearest father.  
In fact, a new feeling had started to form in her chest, and she knew it was awfully wicked yet she could not deny it.  
She was jealous at this very moment, she could just imagine Rosalyn in Adams arms and how well they would fit together on the dance floor. But oh how Lilliana wished it was her in Rosalyns place, wearing a beautiful dress, but not Rosalyn's golden one, no her own favorite light blue one which matched her eyes.  
How she wanted everyone to look at her and comment how nice she looked, but most of all having Adam look at her and smile. She imagined how his arms would gently lay themselves across her waist and how he would guide her out on the dance floor.

In Lilliana's fantasy they would dance alone together on the dance floor while everyone else would smile and talk about just how well they suited each other. But most of all, she could nearly feel his hand holding hers and his other hand resting on her wist. Closing her eyes Lilliana reached out and touched her phantom image of the prince appropriately, holding his shoulder and his hand. She listened intensely and heard the music from the ballroom, then she took a step and then another one as she began to dance the waltz with her phantom image of Adam.  
She would swirl and skip, let go and curtsied then to take his hand ones again. Even though there was no one there Lilliana's heart fluttered. She imagined herself as the way she had been, the prince smiling as he told her she was beautiful. All these feelings all these emotions, Lilliana became lost in her own fantasy as she danced out there in the darkness. That is when a voice sounded.

"Hey, you're not half bad!"

That made Lilliana's eyes spring open and she let out a big. "QUACK!" as she jumped up and then fell down in shock.

"hey are you okay?!"

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up and saw Prince Adam rushing towards her. Lilliana's eyes widened deeply and she started to fluster. "I-Quack! I was just Quack! What I mean is QUACK!" and she slammed her hands over her face.

Adam smiled amused. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you." he said. "I just saw you and well, that wasn't bad at all."

Lilliana blushed deeply as she looked away trying to avert his eyes, Adam how ever smiled lightly as he offered her a hand. "Here." he offered.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked up, then finally accepted the hand and let herself be pulled up. How ever she could feel her heart pounding and the cold sweat all over her body as she stood there. "Sho-Shouldn't you Quack. Shouldn't you be at the ball quack?" she stammered.

"I snook out." Adam admitted. "Rosalyn wanted to dance all the time, but I don't feel like dancing with her."

That made Lilliana blink. "Why-why not? Quack!" she asked. "Don't you like her?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose she's nice. If I spend more time with her i'm sure it would be obvious." Adam sighed. "But there is no way on earth I would ever marry her." he firmly stated.

"Oh." Lilliana realized. "Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?" Adam asked. "The first thing she does is asking me to run you through with my sword, and she had barely even seen you!" he stated. "Then she cries as if something horrible happened, I said she could go meet you and see you really weren't dangerous, I said I would even take her but she refused and then she cried some more." he rolled his eyes. "There's no way I could spend the rest of my life waking up each morning to the sight of such a person." he stated.

"Oh, I see." Lilliana realised and tried to hide the fact that her heart was making summersaults in her chest. "Well, perhaps the next princess will be better." she encouraged in a embarrassed smile.

"Heh, maybe I should put them all to the test." Adam smirked. "having you hidden somewhere in the stables where they are bound to catch glimpse of you and then see how they react."

"Don't you even dare!" Lilliana exclaimed horrified and Adam chuckled.

"Sorry, I suppose that was a rather horrible joke." Adam commented and Lilliana looked doubtful at him. "I swear to you I wont do it!" he said. "In fact, i'll warn you as soon as I can when a princess is on the doorstep so you can get yourself to safety!" he promised.

And Lilliana exhaled deeply then shook her head. "How is your father?" she then asked.

"Still pretty angry that I went behind his back." Adam admitted. "However, it's the first time old Jack has praised anyone to such a degree. And Old Jack has been here since my father was a kid himself so well, he can't help but take that seriously." he stated. "It's probably not going to help on his mood when I tell him there is no way i'll even consider marrying princess Rosalyn." he rolled his eyes. "It's okay though, he'll be good again eventually." he smiled.

"It sounds like you and your father don't always get along." Lilliana commented.

"Well, my father is stubborn. But he's also fair." Adam said. "It just happens that I am his only son and he wants to secure the line of heirs for the kingdom. He''s very concerned about the future of this kingdom." he informed.

"I see." Lilliana said, then thought back on her own poor father, now he had no heirs. What on earth was her father to do? Lilliana bit her lip as guilt overwhelmed her. Perhaps she should have stayed… No that wouldn't have solved anything. Even if her father had accepted her as his daughter, there was no way she would be able to produce him an heir as there wouldn't be the man alive who wanted to sleep with her. Even if he got riches and a kingdom out of it.

Adam blinked. "Are you okay?"

"What? Of course!" Lilliana exclaimed. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"You seemed a little lost for a moment there." Adam commented then he looked down. "Oh hey look at that!" he beamed.

"What?" Lilliana looked down and then Adam bowed down, quick as a light and grabbed something, then he held his hands up and opened them slowly to reveal a little yellow lizard. "It's a sun lizard, native to this kingdom. We call it that because of it's color, it's the same as the sun!" he grinned.

Curiously Lilliana looked at it. "I do keep hearing you have a thing for critters." she admitted.

"Heh." Adam blushed. "When I was a kid, I used to go out at autumn and rescue frogs and lizards, then took care of them in my room where they could hibernate in safety, then I took them out again and freed them at spring." he smiled a little embarrased.

"I see." Lilliana nodded. "So that's what I am to you, one of your critters."

"Hey hold on!" Adam exclaimed. "Clearly you're not a critter! You're a person!"

Lilliana smiled amused. "I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean it as an insult." she said. "It doesn't matter why you saved me, only that you did. For that I am eternaly grateful." she said. "But you didn't stop just there. You were kind to me, you've always been kind to me. You given me a home, something to do, Because of you I don't have to go hungry and I have a warm bed to sleep in at night. You even stood up for me today, to the king himself. Your highness, if there is anything I can ever do to repay my debt to you. Do not ever hesitate." she said.

Amused Adam looked at her. "You owe me nothing." he assured. "I started to see you as my friend, and friends just help each other out when needed."

"As you wish your highness." Lilliana bowed for him then stood up. "The music stopped." she observed. "You must go back or they will realize you are gone."

Adam sighed deeply."Yeah you're right." he said as he stood up. "It's always so nice talking to you frog, I enjoy our conversations a lot!" he smiled. "Till we meet again!" he waved at Lilliana and was on his way.

Leaving Lilliana with a beating heart and all sorts of thoughts she couldn't really make sense of at the moment.

* * *

A few days later Rosalyn packed up her things and was ready to move on, Lilliana helped making the horses ready for the carriage but wisely stayed out of the princess's path. In a way she was only relieved as she saw the golden carriage drive off in the distance.

"Well, that's that for this time I suppose." Jack commented as he puffed his pipe.

Lilliana looked after the disappearing carriage then nodded."Yes." she said.

"There'll be more though. The king will not give up before his son is married." Jack sighed deeply.

"Yes." Lilliana responded again.

"Well, back to work girl. Those pigs will not check on themselves!" Jack stated as he walked away and Lilliana quickly followed.


	9. A fire breathing dragon

Things for the most part seemed well and good in the kingdom where Adam was a prince.  
Though suddenly disaster struck, a big dragon had decided to nest in a mountain which was right in the centre of this kingdom.

Each day it would fly over the farmers fields and pick up cows which it would swallow whole, it would burn down fields with its flaming breath and any poor soul which got in the way of the big beast would pay a hefty price. People had died already.

It was a disaster, the king send out all his best guards and soldiers, noblemen as well rode out there to try their luck but those who returned only did so barely alive with big wounds that clearly didn't allow them to try again.

The king got desperate, and stated that anyone whom slayed the dragon would earn a title as lord and be given his own piece of land to govern.

That made even more fortune seeking people, even from other countries, head out, but none had any results.  
Many noble men was delivered back to the castle, wounded and broken, even unable to move.

"This has to stop!" Adam squinted his eyes a late night as he was talking to Lilliana. "Already now, many people will go hungry this winter, but if nothing is done they will outright starve!" he stated.

Lilliana had no answer to that, what the prince was saying was true after-all.

"There must be something I can do!" Adam swallowed.

Sadly Lilliana looked at Adam. "You and your father is already doing all that you can." she reminded him.

"I can't stand this!" Adam exclaimed. "All my best friends already went out there to try and slay the beast, and yet I am sitting back doing nothing!" he stated.

"That is untrue." Lilliana pointed out. "You are not doing nothing, you are taking care of the wounded who was send here, to see their bravery was repaid even if they failed. You are making plans so the poor will survive this winter. You may not be fighting, but what you are doing is just as important." she said.

Adam smiled lightly then shook his head. "How come I feel like a bloody coward then?" he asked.

"My prince." Lilliana looked up at him, then Adam sighed.

"I made up my mind, tomorrow morning I am going to pack my horse and I will go myself." Adam stated.

That made Lilliana's eyes widen. "NO!" she exclaimed.

"Frog?" Adam turned to her.

"You can't! People have died out there!" Lilliana cried. "If you die, who then will inherit the throne?" she asked.

"How can I inherit the throne if I turn my back on the country now and act like a coward?" Adam asked.

"Please! I beg of you!" Lilliana begged of him. "There must be some other way!"

"If there is I would love to hear it." Adam then stated.

Lilliana opened her mouth then closed it again as she looked away.

"I have to go." Adam then said. "I must slay the beast."

And Lilliana sniffed. "Please, whatever you do, just don't die, I beg of you." she asked looking up at him with tear in her eyes.

Adam looked at her then exhaled as he looked down. "You know I can give you no such promise." he said. "I'm sorry frog." he stated as he walked up and walked away.

* * *

The next morning the prince did indeed pack up his horse, the king was there to trying to talk Adam out of it but Adams mind was made up.

"That idiot." Jack huffed. "He's never going to make it, he's not that great a warrior. Fighters vastly more skilled than him has tried and failed."

Lilliana swallowed as it shivered all across her body.

"I will be back when the beast has been slayed, or not at all." Adam stated sternly to his father and then kicked his horse setting off in a gallop.

Lilliana couldn't even look at him vanish, she turned around and ran away as she cried. "Please no! Not my dear prince! Anything but my prince!" she cried as she ran to the big apple tree not far from the castle, there she fell to her knees and called out a name. "Mother Ethel!" she yelled. Then a second time she repeated. "Mother Ethel!" and for a third time. "Please god Mother Ethel, if I have ever needed your help it is now!"

Then next to her, sitting under the apple tree appeared the kind old woman whom looked up at her. "Oh my dear child!" she said. "What's wrong?"

"MOTHER ETHEL!" Lilliana cried as she embraced the old woman and then looked. "Please help me!" she begged. "The prince has gone to slay the big dragon all by himself, but there is no way he can do that on his own. He will die!" she stated.

"I see." Mother Ethel nodded then she reached into her pocket and from it she produced a well known jewel ring, the ring Lilliana had given to the farmers wife the first day after she had been transformed.

Stunned Lilliana looked at the ring.

"That dragon is one of the Troll kings pets which has broken its bonds." Mother Ethel informed. "Its scales are hard as diamond and cannot be pierced. Someone must shoot it in the eye." she said. "How ever, the dragon has quick reflex's and will undoubtedly dodge such a shot."

Lilliana swallowed as she looked up at mother Ethel. "Then what do I do?" she asked.

"This ring." Mother Ethel held the ring in question forward. "The shine from the ring will attract the dragons attention, the dragon will be so enthralled by it that it'll appear nearly hypnotized, that should give a shot enough time to shoot the dragon through the eye!" she said. "However, in order for the ring to work. Who ever holds it must stand perfectly still, move as much as in inch and the spell the jewel has on the dragon will be broken. Do you understand this?" she asked.

Lilliana swallowed as she reached out and took the ring. "Thank you. Mother Ethel." she said.

The old woman smiled warmly at her. "One of my three favors has now been paid, you will only be able to call me twice more." she said.

"I understand." Lilliana nodded. "Trust me, the favor you've done for me now means more to me than anything in the world. I have to go! The prince has already gone!" she said.

"Good luck my dear child." Mother Ethel nodded at her in a gentle smile and Lilliana was already gone.

She ran as fast as her stubby legs could possible allow towards the stables, ones in there she did not hesitate to grab a saddle and saddled up a young mare. A gray spotted horse with a gray mane. She crawled up on the horse and was ready as she kicked it. "HIYA!" and she too was on her way ridding across the fields and the towns. She didn't stop for a single moment but rode across the roads as fast as the mare would allow.

As the sun started to sink, Lilliana came across the fields with the burned down crops that indicated the dragon had indeed been there. She started to see people, whom would look desperate and scared. But she didn't have time to stop.

As the sun rose, finally Lilliana saw the mountain where the dragon had decided to nest. There was no question about it as a big cloud of gray smoke constantly erupted from the otherwise normal mountain. "Oh sweet prince, please let me not be to late!" Lilliana begged as they finally arrived at the mountain base. It was clear that Lilliana would not be able to ride any further, the rest of the way she had to climb herself.  
She jumped off the horse and then padded it gently. "Thank you dear horse, I know I have been very harsh towards you." she said. "Please rest, and get something to eat." she asked as she tied the horse up to a nearby tree.

Then she started her climb up the mountain, it was in no way easy. The rocks were loose in many places and there were no clear path up, her webbed hands certainly didn't help as they made her slip several times and she had to scream as she grabbed for any rock to hold unto before she plummeted to her own death.  
However, her target was clear as all the smoke came from one specific whole at the side of the mountain.

Finally, she reached the opening, only to have to squint her eyes and cough because of all the smoke. She pulled herself up and managed to look up, though the smoke irritated her eyes and there right in front of her she saw it.

A giant beast! The seize of ten horses standing untop of each other, its entire body was covered in dark red scales that glistened like ruby's, it had two giant wings that spread out. It's eyes were shining yellow, and its claws looked like they were made out of metal and could cut through butter. Worst of all were its giant teethes which dripped with a green substance that had to be poison and the person those teethes where so close by.

Adam! He was pressed against the wall with a raised sword, he was battered and groaning clearly at his limit yet still he raised his sword with whatever little strenght he had left. He was no match for the dragon.

"NOO!" Lilliana screamed.

Wide-eyed Adam looked at her, and the Dragon as well got distracted as it turned its giant head now towards her.

"Frog?" Adam asked. "FROG!" he shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF HERE?!" he shouted.

Lilliana shook his head as she backed away. "I… I had to tell you. You have to shoot it in the eye!" she said. "It's its only weak spot." now suddenly the dragon had its interest on her and came closer as black smoke escaped out of its nose.

Lilliana was terrified, she was frozen with fear, never in her life had she been so afraid as that Dragon moved towards her, its head was as big as her entire body. Its mouth could easily rip her in half.

"Frog.." Adam gasped. "Be calm… I'l distract it, you get out." he swallowed.

Lilliana shivered as she stood there then bit together as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the jeweled ring then held it up into the air.

Stunned the dragon looked at the ring and then its froze, its eyes were on the ring only, almost as if it was hypnotized.

"Now my prince." Lilliana swallowed as she tried to stand as still as possible. "Shoot it now." she asked.

Wide-eyed Adam looked at the scene but nodded as he took his bow of his back and placed an arrow, then he took aim.

Lilliana had to fight not to shake or drop the ring, she could feel the cold sweat running down her back as the dragon itself was so close. She could feel its hot breath on her face, the stank of rotten meet and sulfur was overwhelming. Lilliana wanted to scream, more than anything, but she knew she could not.

Then finally a swish sounded, the arrow had been shot and it hit right into the Dragons eye making the dragon scream as it fell down and rolled around.

Exhausted Lillian fell together as the dragon as well crumbled together and whined. "Now my prince, now you must deliver your finishing blow." she said.

Wide-eyed Adam looked at the dragon. "Now it's so vulnerable." he commented.

"That's exactly why you must kill it now." Lilliana replied. "Every second you hesitate is a second more this noble beast will have to suffer!"

And Adam nodded as he pulled his sword, he walked to the dragons head as it hissed and crumbled. Then holding the hild if his sword with both hands Adam raised it, and finally thrusted it down burying it in the dragons eye to the hild.

The dragon screamed as it squirmed, but Adam kept the sword in place, then slowly the squirms from the dragon grew weaker and weaker as its life force left and finally it became limp. Finally it was dead. First then did Adam remove his sword and he gasped deeply for air.

Lilliana to, was to exhausted for words as she sat there on the rocky floor of the cave. Then Adam walked to her, and kneeled down in front of her.

"You saved my life" Adam breathed.

"You did the same for me ones." Lilliana reminded him as she looked up. "I was merely returning a favor, nothing else."

"Don't be ridicules, you did far more than that." Adam said. "Here, let me help you." he asked only to fall together himself.

"My prince!" Lilliana exclaimed frightened.

"I may… have overdone this a little bit." Adam admitted as he gasped for air, then he looked to the giant corpse of the dragon, so did Lilliana. "Wow… We actually slayed a dragon." he commented. "Father is never going to believe this."

"I'm sure he will be very relieved to see that you are okay." Lilliana nodded. "And if you wish proof of your deed, you could bring a scale or two." she pointed out.

" _Our_ deed." Adam corrected her. "There is no way I could have done this without you." he stated and Lilliana blushed slightly as she looked away. Allowing Adam to wrap an arm around her and pull her into an encouraging hug.


	10. Her reward

Adam had decided to collect two of the ruby red dragons scales as proof of their adventure, one for each of them.  
Together they took the ride home, Adam stunned expressing his surprise over Lilliana's ability to ride and Lilliana teasingly informing him there was a lot of things about her he didn't know.

That made Adam curious and he started to ask, even started to guess, but Lilliana wisely shook her head saying her past no longer mattered only where she was right now.

Finally they came back to the castle and was greeted by the king whom had seen them from the castle window and came to meet them. His eyes were only at Adam as he ran for them. "My son!" he gasped. "Thank heavens you are alive!" he stated.

"Barely." Adam smirked. "Thanks to Frog, she saved my life."

That made the king stop as he stunned turned to Lilliana. "Is this true?" he asked.

Lilliana blushed as she looked down. "It wasn't that much." she said.

"Not that much?!" Adam asked. "That Dragon was just about to swallow me whole when she came and distracted it! She gave me the opening to shoot it in the eye and even told me how to finish it!" he said. "If not for her I would have been dead and the dragon still alive. How ever, it is now gone!" he stated as he lifted up one of the ruby red dragon scales. "The dragon is dead!"

Wide-eyed the king looked at the scale. Then up up at Adam. "I barely even believe it." he breathed.

"Believe, anyone can go up and check the dragons lair for themselves." Adam smiled. "It's dead al right." he said.

"Well." The king then frowned and looked towards Lilliana. "Frog. You did take one of my horses without permission, you neglected your duties for three whole days, and you interfered with something that you shouldn't have." he said. "Yet, I cannot deny your bravery or the fact that you saved my son. So I shall overlook these transgressions this time." he stated. "Do not let it happen again though!"

"I understand. Thank you your majesty." Lilliana bowed her head for him.

"Hey hold on!" Adam stopped. "Frog helped slaying the dragon. Didn't you promise whoever slayed the dragon title and estate?" he asked.

"What?" The king asked as suddenly he turned pall. "Adam. You can't possible mean!" he shivered.

"Father." Adam lectured in a stern tone. "That was your own decree! What would people think if you went back on your promise now?" he asked.

"Son!" The king hissed. "I appreciate what she has done, but you can't expect me to make a creature like that a lady and part of my court?" he asked. "She took one of my beloved horses without asking and I am letting her go. Surely that must be enough."

"Are you serious?" Adam asked now getting angry. "She saved this kingdom from the dragon!" he exclaimed. "You can't just-"

"If I may." Lilliana then injected. "The decree his majesty announced was that who ever slayed the dragon would get the title and estate." she said. "I did in fact not slay the dragon, all I did was distracting it allowing you the shot." she said then turned to Adam. "You slayed that dragon not I. The king owes me nothing."

Defeated Adam looked at Lilliana. "But I want to thank you somehow, surely there is some kind of reward I can give you?" he asked.

Lilliana smiled at him. "Your company is reward enough to me. You saved my life, you gave me a chance. Because of you I neither have to go hungry or be cold at night. I need no reward." she said.

"Please." Adam then suddenly begged. "Just something. Anything!" he asked. "There must be something you want."

Lilliana smiled amused. "I'm afraid the one thing I want is not something you can give me." she admitted as she shook her head. "All though, now that I think about it."

"What is it? Anything." Adam said, the king clearly looked nervous hoping Lilliana wouldn't ask something insane.

"The next time you have a dance at the castle, may I come?" Lilliana asked. "I do so like dancing, I would like to part of it just one time." she looked at the king and realized he had gone pale by the mere suggestion.

"Wi-with the court?" The king asked. "Among the nobles and any visiting princess?" he practically looked like he was going to faint.

"Of course you can!" Adam smiled making the king nearly faint. "And you can sit next to me at the banquet!"

"No!" The king stated cutting in. "She cannot! That place will be reserved for a princess! I'll allow her at the banquet and the dance but she will be seated with the lady's in waiting. Not with any nobles!" he stated.

"Oh come on father!" Adam exclaimed annoyed.

Lilliana however bowed her head. "Thank you for the invitation your majesty. I shall very much look forward to a real royal banquet and even a dance." she said. "If you'll please excuse me, I must go find Jack. He must be worried." she said as she finally got to jump off the horse and pull it into the stable where she could remove the saddle and brims and then give the exhausted horse some well deserved food.

* * *

Soon she did make her way back to old Jack whom was waiting for her in the door smoking his pipe. He did not look happy.

"Look who we have here." Jack muttered. "So you just steal one of the kings precious horses and skip work for three days to go slay some dragon?" he asked. "Typical!"

"I know, I did wrong. Please forgive me." Lilliana asked as she bowed. "I promise I will work hard tomorrow if you will let me stay. I'm sorry Jack." she said.

For a moment Jack looked at her then rolled his eyes. "Just get inside and get some sleep, you need to get up early tomorrow so we can get some damn work done!"

And Lilliana smiled. "Yes sir." she said as she followed him inside.

* * *

Thankfully things was mostly back to normal the next day, Adam came to check on Lilliana quite early and had brought her a piece of cake. Happily they talked together as Lilliana was mucking the stables.  
Apparently that dance Lilliana had been promised would not be to far off as the king intended to celebrate the slaying of the dragon in Adams honor and of course, he would be inviting princess's.

"It's so annoying!" Adam exclaimed. "That party should have been yours as much as mine!" he said.

"I'm just glad I get to anticipate." Lilliana smiled amused.

"Frog, I wouldn't blame you one bit if you got really angry at my father!" Adam stated. "You deserve better than this!"

"I don't mind, I quite like my current position." Lilliana smiled amused.

Adam exhaled deeply defeated then he sat up. "So Frog." he adressed her. "You said the one thing you truly want isn't something I can give you, what is it?" he asked. "Maybe I know someone else whom can get it for you!"

Lilliana amused shook her head. "It cannot so easily be given." she said.

"Oh come on!" Adam exclaimed. "I just want to give you something to make you happy! You're way to nice you know that?" he asked.

Lilliana chuckled. "Jacks says that to." she admitted. "He's say i'm so innocent it hurts his guts."

"You are pretty darn innocent." Adam commented. "But I really like that about you!" he smiled warmly. "Please stay that way."

Lilliana blushed slightly as she looked up. "I'll do my best sir." she said.

* * *

In the evening, Lilliana was just about ready to go to bed. Jack was sitting at the table in their shared living room drinking tea and working on carpentry as suddenly it knocked on the door.

Confused Lilliana looked up, Jack didn't look like he was going to move an inch so Lilliana walked to the door and opened to be met with a middle aged woman.

The woman jumped in shock by the sight of her. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Lilliana however blinked. "Can I help you mam?" she asked.

The woman swallowed then finally collected herself. "Erh yes. I'm the royal tailor, Madame Edelweiss." she introduced herself. "I was asked to me a dress for some Lady Frog who lives here, the prince himself requested it. It's for the upcoming ball celebrating the princes defeat of the dragon. I will need to take some measurements and ask the lady what she would want, is she here?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. That's me. I'm Frog." Lilliana said and Madame Edelweiss's eyes widened.

"I… I see." She swallowed. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes of course." Lilliana stepped aside and allowed Madame Edelweiss inside.

Jack only shortly looked up from his carpentry as he just continued.

"Right." Madame Edelweiss stated. "I shall start taking some measurements." she said finding her measuring band then hesitated as she looked at Lilliana. "Oh dear that's… Quite an unusual body shape." she commented. "Please stand still." she asked as she started measuring from Lillianas shoulder to the floor, then from her shoulder to her hip, and her hip to the floor. "Do you have any wishes for this dress?" she asked.

"Well." Lilliana looked down. "I always quite liked blue. Light blue, like a summer sky." she said.

"I'm not quite sure how that would go with your complexion but i'll take a note of it." Madame Edelweiss said. "Oh dear those hands!" she stated holding up Lilliana's chubby hands filled with wards over the back. "You are going to need gloves for sure! All though with that webbing between your fingers. This is no easy challenge at all." she frowned as she looked at Lilliana. "I suppose a dress with a tall neck would be best." she stated. "I could make a veil in silk, those are very fashionable in some kingdoms."

"Sounds to me like you are intending to cover up every inch of her body." Jack suddenly huffed and Madame Edelweiss turned to him. "A veil? Seriously? What will be the point of her going to that stupid ball if she can't see any of it?" he asked.

Lilliana smiled amused and Madame Edelweiss turned to her. "You don't want a veil?" she asked.

"I rather not." Lilliana smiled amused. "Though perhaps a hat, i'm afraid I have no hair to arrange." she commented gesturing at her indeed bald frog head. "Oh I know! It can be one of those white broad brimmed hats with a blue bow!" she said. "Like what the nobles wear at royal summer parties!"

"Hmm." Madam Edelweiss frowned critically. "That may not actually be a bad idea." she admitted. "And then a dress in the same colors to match, oh I see it now!" she stated. "A loose design, it would cover up your… erhm." she cleared her throat. "And then perhaps, a coat." she said. "Ah yes a coat designed to be open in front. Ah yes, that will do nicely."

"She's still trying to cover you up frog." Jack commented from his corner.

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be wonderful." Lilliana smiled at madame Edelweiss.

The seamstress nodded. "I will certainly do my best!" she said.

Not long after that, the measuring was done and madame Edelweiss was on her way with the promise to return to fit the dress.

Smiling Lilliana bid her goodbye and closed the door then turned to the room to meet old Jacks eyes.

"You're seriously going to that ball?" Jack asked.

"I like dancing." Lilliana replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "All those upper class nobles, they are way to full of themselves." he stated. "People like us, we have no place up there in their fancy rooms. Lets just be happy with what we have!"

Lilliana smiled. "I am very happy with what I have." she assured. "It was the prince whom insisted I should have some sort of reward and well… I would like to go." she admitted as she turned to the window glancing towards the castle. "I really do like dancing."

"Fine." Jack rolled his eyes. "Just don't come crying to me when you figure all their pretty behavior and words are actually hollow and their world is not very nice at all."

Lilliana did hear him, but she didn't mind. She only smiled as she glanced towards the palace, her old fantasy ones again playing in her mind. Of her being beautiful again and dancing with the prince across the ballroom.  
Even if such a thing would never become reality, it still warmed her heart.


	11. The second ball

Two days after Madame Edelweiss came to fit the dress.

It was a wonderful dress, at least Lilliana thought so. It was a very simple dress in silk, the exact sky blue color that Lilliana favored so much. Which came with the desired white broad brimmed hat with a blue silk ribbon made from the same material as the dress itself. There was also a white coat, and white shoes that fit the dress.

It was hardly any ballgown, more it looked like a garden party dress but Lilliana didn't mind, there was no way a real ball gown would have suited her short stout figure anyway. This one however actually looked quite nice. There even was a pair of white glows that Lilliana tried on and Madame Edelweiss exhaled relieved as the gloves fit perfectly.

"Well, not to shabby if I may say so myself." Madame Edelweiss commented as she looked at Lilliana in a frown.

"It's perfect, I love it." Lilliana smiled back. "Thank you Madame Edelweiss."

The seamstress sighed deeply. "Well, i'm just going to make the last stings then i'll come with the finished dress tomorrow. Just as well, the dance is only a few days away." she commented.

"Yes it is." Lilliana smiled. "We just slaughtered a pig for it today!"

That made Madame Edelweiss look at her with wide eyes. "Well, that's… Very nice." she commented clearly she was a bit uneasy.

"Oh dear, if they need any geese for the dance I should probably slaughter them early in the day so I can take a bath, I don't want to ruin this dress." Lilliana sighed deeply and Madame Edelweiss seemed like she had gone pale.

Jack whom was seated in his corner however rolled his eyes. "I'll write up the chores i'll expect you to do that day. Make them in your own tempo, though if you want to be on the safe side just get up early." he stated.

"Thank you sir!" Lilliana smiled at him

When the day finally arrived Lilliana rose earlier than usual, the sun wasn't even up yet. By the time Old Jack had risen Lilliana had already finished feeding all the animals and was unto plucking the chickens for tonights banquet.  
She worked extra hard that day, and were indeed finished with all the chores on her list as the day was only half done.

That gave her time to fill the zinc tub, hidden away in the living room she shared with jack, with lukewarm water and she began scrubbing. It wasn't exactly fine soap they had, more like a rough soap that had a yellow color. Though since Lilliana didn't have hair that needed washing anymore, she reflected, she could spare the time to really scrub the rest of her body through.  
Also trying to apply makeup did seem rather wasteful and a waste of time. So instead she merely relished in the feeling of being clean, enjoying the scent of soap from her bath.

She made sure she was absolutely dry before finally putting on her dress that did indeed fit like a glove.  
Speaking of gloves, she slipped hers on and fixed the hat, just as she was done putting on the coat did Jack come in and looked rather dumbfounded at her.

"You're seriously going." he concluded.

"It'll be fine." Lilliana assured in a smile.

Jack sighed deeply. "I wish I could tell you you look lovely, but I always despised liars." he commented. "You smell nice." he then said in a shrug. "All though how much soap did you use? My nose feels scratchy from way over here."

Lilliana chuckled amused. "I should probably go." she said. "It's rude to be late." she said as she walked towards the door.

"Frog.." Jack then spoke and Lilliana stopped as she turned to him looking up.

Jack sighed deeply. "Take care of yourself okay?" he asked. "Those nobles, they are not always." he bit his lip. "Don't let them treat you bad." he then asked. "You're better than that, you deserve better."

Stunned Lilliana looked at Jack, then she smiled. "It will be okay." she assured. "I already know what they all think, they think I am a disgusting creature. Most people wont even consider that I am a person." she said. "Let them think what they will, it is no concern of mine. All I wish to do, is to have a dance at the ballroom. Just one, that will be enough." she said in a gentle smile. "You don't have to wait up for me, i'll be there in the morning and rise with you at sunrise like always." she assured. "Please have a pleasant evening." she asked as she curtsied.

Sadly Jack shook his head. "You to." he said. "You look… nicer than usual." he stated and Lilliana smiled amused before she finally ran off.

* * *

Finally she reached the castle and she swallowed as she stepped towards the big entrance where nobles and its like was walking wearing their ballgowns and fine suits. Then as they realized she was there, people started to halt and turned to her.  
Even the guards blinked, but stood still as they tried not to look.

Lilliana however just send them a kind smile and walked inside where she let a servant take her white coat.

"Ah Frog!" A familiar voice sounded and Lilliana turned to greet the smiling prince. "So you made it. Hey that sure is a nice dress!" he said. "It suits you!"

Lilliana blushed as she glanced down. "Well, you're the one who purchased it for me are you not?" she asked. "Thank you your highness." she said.

"You're welcome." Adam smiled. "May I escort you to the banquet hall?" he asked offering Lilliana a hand.

"That would be an honor." Lilliana said as she accepted.

Gaping everyone looked after them as the awkward stout frog was waddling beside the tall and handsome prince. It was a very odd picture to say the least.

As the king had demanded Lillian was not sat by the royals table, not even the nobles table but the table with the ladies in waiting.

The women sitting there looked quite uncomfortable and kept stealing glances while they tried to pretend they weren't looking.

"Urgh I think i'm going to be sick." One young woman further down the table then said as she lifted a handkerchief to her mouth. "How will I even be able to eat with that disgusting thing sitting there?" she asked.

"Emma keep quiet!" the woman next to her hissed. "That toad is the prince's special guest. If you really want to dance with him, you better hope he doesn't find out what you just said!"

"My name is Frog." Lilliana said looking up and all the women gasped as they turned to her. "Please, just call me Frog." she asked in a gentle smile.

The ladies were shivering and swallowing.

Then Lilliana looked down as she pulled down in her hat. "Please don't mind me, I have no wish to spoil your evening." she said.

There was utter silence around her, then a whisper, Lilliana had no idea where it came from. "Does it even know how to use silverware?"

"I do in fact." Lilliana said as she looked up and the girls all jumped. "You don't need to worry, I wont be making a mess of myself. I promise." she assured.

And indeed as the food was brought in, Lilliana acted exactly like the princess she actually was. Her manners lacked nothing and she ate quietly and even with grace. The starter with a creamy mushroom soup, which melted on the tongue. It was indeed delicious.

For the main course came the big pork roast and several chicken platters, Lilliana almost told the other girls by the table that she had in fact helped slaughtering that pick and had slaughtered the chickens herself earlier that same day but decided against it. They were scared enough already.

And at last, they were each served the most delicious chocolate truffles with a delicate mint sauce. Several times Lilliana glanced up towards the royal table, this time a beautiful princess with chocolate brown hair was seated next to Prince Adam.  
This princess had deep brown eyes and her features were soft which made her look very pleasant and kind. She wore a dark green ball gown which suited her dark hair perfectly. She looked so good there beside the prince, the two really suited each other.

Lilliana sighed deeply as she returned to her dessert but said nothing, just ate in dignified silence.

* * *

Finally the doors to the ballroom opened and the music streamed towards Lilliana. Slowly she followed to crowd towards the ballroom and then saw it, all the nobles and noble ladies dancing to the music. And there in the middle was the prince, dancing with the brown haired princess.

Ones again Lilliana noted how much they suited each other, the princess was smiling and her eyes shining with joy.  
Adam as well smiled his eternally gentle smile as he held the princess's waist and led her around the dance floor.

Sadly Lilliana looked down as she tried to fight the lump in her throat. She remembered the days back at her own castle, where people would stand in lines to dance with her. She had never refused a dance in her entire life. She had danced with anyone from visiting nobles to her fathers own valet.

Now though, no one would dance with her. As she was so much smaller then anyone else in the room, most people didn't see her. Though when they did they walked a big circle around her. Lilliana started to consider asking one of the men for a dance, but then she hesitated. Who would want to dance with her?  
Suddenly this became much harder than she had anticipated and she closed her eyes desperate not to cry.

Then suddenly, a hand was reached towards her. Stunned Lilliana looked up and saw Prince Adam offering her a hand.

"My dear lady. May I ask you for a dance?" Adam asked.

Lilliana gasped as all the air seemed to be knocked out of her.

Gently Adam looked at her. "That's why you are here in the first place isn't it? To Dance."

And Lilliana smiled as she wiped away a single renegade tear. "Yes." she said accepting his hand.

"Oh, so you're going to give that creature dance lessons now?" One of the young noble men laughed.

"She doesn't need any lessons." Adam blinked at the group of young noble men. "She's an excellent dancer already." he informed as he lead Lilliana to the dance floor.

Then they took position. Adam held her hand and put a hand on her waist, he had though to bow down since Lilliana was so much smaller than him and she couldn't reach his shoulder otherwise. But finally they made do, then slowly they began to dance.

At first, no one noticed the change, but then suddenly people started to see them and pointed fingers as whispers went all around.

Lilliana didn't mind though, she felt like she was flying on a cloud as Adam guided her around and then suddenly wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"QUACK!" Lilliana quacked in surprised but then laughed. "HAHAHA!" she laughed happily as she was put down again and made a piouette before she curtsied and then returned to the dance.

"You really are a pretty good dancer." Adam commented. "Where did you learn?" he asked.

Lilliana smiled amused. "It doesn't matter, my old life is a place I can never return to." she said holding his hand and stepped forward then back with him.

"You have manners as good as any princes." Adam commented as he turned her around. "Do you come from a court of some kind?"

"What kind of court would that be my prince?" Lilliana asked she turned back. "Do you know of any courts of frogs?"

"Not really, but there are many things in this world I don't know of. I never thought I would actually see a dragon for instance." Adam chuckled amused. "And I never seen a creature like you, you must come from far away." she said.

"Sometimes it feels like it was a different world." Lilliana admitted as she was swung around. "Perhaps even a different life time, it's all so far away now." she sighed.

Adam looked at her. "Do you ever miss it?" he asked. "The place you came from?"

Lilliana sighed deeply. "Of course I do." she said. "I miss it very much, but I can't ever return" she said looking up as she laid her hand on his shoulder and they waltzed.

"Why not?" Adam asked. "I can't imagine you ever committing a crime."

"What I have done or not done doesn't matter." Lilliana said. "It was a different life, now I am here. And I am only thankful to be here now, to be alive." she hesitated. "To be with you."

Adam smiled amused. "I sure am glad as well." he stated. "I'm so glad I met you!"

Lilliana smiled happily, though then behind Adam she saw the brown haired princess who looked angry over missing her prince.

"I think your princess wants to dance with you again." Lilliana pointed out.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Maybe i'll dance with her later. Just so father wont kill me. But there's no way i'll ever marry her."

That made Lilliana look up. "Why not?" she asked. "She's seemed kind, and she's beautiful."

"Yeah she's beautiful al right." Adam sighed. "But she kept talking about how I was such a good person putting up with having a frog seated at my party, she wanted to tell how sorry she felt for me and well… I rather not repeat what she said about you. There's just no way I could wake up to the sight of such a person every morning for the rest of my life. Honestly… I just wanted to punch her."

And suddenly Lilliana could not stop herself as laughter bubbled up and she laughed. "Hahaha!"

Adam smirked as well.

"Oh dear, i'm sorry." Lilliana chuckled as she wiped away her tears. "Please don't punch any princess's." she then asked.

"I wont." Adam promised "Beside, my father would kill me if I did." he sighed.

"And we can't have that." Lilliana smiled amused.

* * *

Sadly the dance had to end eventually and people started to disperse, the ladies started to retire but the young men stayed around to drink strong alcohol and smoke cigarettes.  
Lilliana finally also decided it was time to leave and excused herself.

"Let me follow you home." Adam then asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't… Okay." Lilliana then said accepting Adams hand letting him guide her outside the castle. They didn't reach further than the front stairs though before they ran into a group of Adams friends. A group of young noble men drinking and smoking.

"Your highness!" One of them called him over. "Come join us for a glass!"

"In a moment, i'm taking frog home." Adam replied.

"Let her join to!" The nobleman then said.

Surprised both Adam and Lilliana looked up.

"Oh come on, you said yourself she helped slaying the dragon. Let us see her!" Another one asked.

Adam glanced down at Lilliana. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Well, perhaps I could talk a little with them." Lilliana said and then willingly walked towards the little group.

"Wow, you sure are just as ugly as they say." A noble man smirked as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Eric seriously?!" Adam exclaimed.

"It's okay." Lilliana assured.

"Don't mind him, he's drunk." Another nobleman said. "So, you're the frog that help slaying the dragon?" he asked.

Lilliana nodded. "Yes sir." she said.

"HAHAHA!" The nobleman laughed. "Now i've seen everything. So what's next, going to slay the hell beast in the western woods?" he asked.

"What?" Lilliana asked.

"You know, the hell beast." The noble man explained. "The woods of the western border of this kingdom was drenched in dark magic blight decades ago and a hell beast took residence. Since then no one has been able to enter, no wait. People _has_ entered but no one has ever come out, at last the area was just named off limits." he stated. "To bad, with all the resources in that forest the people wouldn't have to starve this winter even with all their fields burned down by that stupid dragon."

"Wait." Adam looked up. "You're saying something! If we get rid of the hell beast, people wont have to suffer this winter."

"You don't plan to go there do you?" A nobleman asked.

"Maybe I am." Adam commented and Lilliana wide-eyed looked up.

"you're mad." The first nobleman commented.

"Well I slayed a dragon, a hell beast should be easy right?" Adam asked.

"Don't you even dare!" Lilliana exclaimed and Adam looked down at her. "You barely escaped that dragon alive, going after a hell beast which no one could kill for decades is foolish! Yes perhaps a lot of people will be hungry this winter, but if you just act wisely and ration out to the people with wisdom no one will have to die from hunger!"

Surprised Adam looked at her and a nobleman smirked.

"So she has some fire in her." He chuckled amused. "She's right though, going there would be way to foolish." he stated sucking on his cigarette.

Adam though frowned as he crossed his arms, now looking in deep thought.

"Your highness!" Lilliana exclaimed and Adam looked up. "Promise me you wont go after that hell beast alone." she asked.

Adam looked at her then sighed. "Okay. I promise." he said.

Soon he followed her home to the little hut, he said good night and left her, still… Lilliana had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.


	12. The hell beast

It wasn't to long again before Adam bid farewell to the princess with chocolate brown hair.  
She did not look happy. In fact she was sure to send Lilliana a glare to inform Lilliana that the princess blamed her failure on her.

Lilliana had a hard time saying she was in any way sad to see the carriage disappear into the horizon.

"Some days I seriously start to wonder when father is going to run out of princess's" Adam admitted as he looked after the disappearing carriage with Lilliana standing beside him.

"Well, when that happens I suppose he'll just have to start from the beginning again." Lilliana commented and Adam groaned deeply.

"Is he thinking that if he pester me enough i'm just going to pick one to keep him quiet?"

"Maybe." Lilliana smiled amused.

"Oh great." Adam groaned annoyed. "Do you have an annoying father like that?" he asked.

At that Lilliana sadly looked away.

"Frog?" Adam asked. "Are you okay?"

"Ah yes, please excuse me." Lilliana asked. "I do have a father in fact, but he isn't to much like that. My father were always very kind to me and only wanted me to be happy."

"Oh I see." Adam said. "You seem like you miss him."

"I do." Lilliana admitted. "And I worry for him, sadly. There isn't anything more I can do for him."

"Oh, i'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help." Adam tried.

Lilliana shook her head. "That's very kind of you your highness, but for me my father belongs in another life time. It is out of my hands, yours as well." she said as she looked up.

Adam exhaled deeply then shook his head. "Erhm Frog look. I know you wont like this, but I have been thinking and… I want to go see the Hell beast."

That made Lilliana gasp as she looked up. "Your highness you can't!"

"Listen, i'm not sure i'll attempt to fight it at all. But at least I want to see it with my own eyes." Adam said. "The western forest where the beast resides, long ago when my father was a child himself, that place was a place of purity. The water that came from the spring in the centre of the forest was supposedly able to give strength back to the weak and the fruits which grew on the trees is said to be sweet and able to keep a grown man going for three days. Just one fruit." he said. "Such a place is incredible precious, now however it has become a place of darkness. I wish to see if there isn't something that can be done."

"I see your reasoning, but that place is now cursed." Lilliana pointed out. "No one whom has entered the forest has returned. You promised me not to go alone." she said.

"I know." Adam asked. "And that's why I am asking you to come with me."

That made Lilliana blink. "What?" she asked.

"Come with me." Adam asked in a smile. "Your wisdom, courage and guidance would be of great help."

Stunned Lilliana looked at Adam. "My prince.." she said. Then she looked down. "If that is what you wish, I will accompany you." she said. "However, I cannot promise you I will be of as much help as last time. The jeweled ring could hypnotize the dragon, but i'll doubt it'll work the same on hell beasts."

"That's okay. I am not counting on entering combat with the thing right now. I just want to see it." Prince Adam said.

Lilliana sighed deeply. "I can see you wont be talked out of it. When then should we leave?" she asked.

"Let' go tomorrow morning." Adam then said. "The sooner we go the sooner we can get back, you can borrow the mare you also borrowed the last time. I'll arrange it with my father."

"Thank you." Lilliana said. "I should probably go tell Jack that i'll be going as well." she said. "He's not going to be happy." she commented glancing up.

"Then we are two who is going to have angry old men to deal with." Adam smirked amused.

* * *

The next morning both Lilliana and Adam were saddling their horses together. This time both the king and Old Jack was there to see them off.

"Adam please." The king asked. "Your grandfather was lost to those words, you know that. I told you the story many times!" he said. "Those whom crosses the border never returns, it doesn't matter you don't intend to fight the beast!"

"For ones the king is right, this is stupid." Jack replied as he chewed on his pipe. "You'll only get yourself killed for no reason. Both of you."

"I'll take care." Adam assured. "And i'll make sure to look after Frog." he adressed Jack.

"HAHAHA Don't make me laugh!" Jack laughed. "You taking care of her? A pampered spoiled kid like you. She'll be the one dragging you out of the mud." he rolled his eyes.

"What an odd thing to say Jack." Lilliana commented amused. "Considering he was the one pulling me out of the mud in the first place."

Jack shrugged. "Sometimes people get lucky."

The king sighed. "Frog." he then said looking up. "Please look after my son, I know I haven't." he halted.

"Your majesty there is no need to ask." Lilliana assured in a smile. "I will do all in my power to make sure the prince will be returned home safely. Unfortunately he is quite stubborn." she commented. Then sighed deeply. "And foolish." she added.

"Frog not you to." Adam groaned.

"I speak but the truth my prince." Lilliana replied as she walked to her horse and then climbed on. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Of course." Adam smiled as he to crawled up on his own brown horse with the black mane. "I shall see you shortly father, you to old Jack!" he stated.

"Your majesty, Jack." Lilliana greeted both of them, and then they were on their way.

* * *

Thankfully this travel wasn't nearly as rushed as the other one. Adam and Lilliana took it slow and Adam took the time to show Lilliana some of the sights of his kingdom.

The large fields that still stood, a local village which sold roasted nuts that were apparently famous throughout the kingdom.  
They were indeed very good nuts! They passed a river and some incredible clean lakes.

However, as they began to get near the western forest the nature itself seemed to die out. Trees looked more and more withered until there were none and it was just a gray stony landscape.  
Any water they came across looked murky, they even came past a ghost town where buildings had been abandoned and were now collapsing.

"When my father was a child, this area was supposedly very prosperous." Adam informed Lilliana. "The crops grown here were bigger, juicer and tastier than any other crops. At least that's what my father and some older people told me." he said.

Lilliana shivered, it was like a bad omen surrounded the place. "It's like something has sucked the land dry of life itself." she swallowed. "My prince, this is dangerous. We should not be here."

"We are almost there." Adam assured. "I just need a glimpse of the hell beast and we shall turn around."

"But why my prince? If you already agree there is nothing you can do at this time." Lilliana said.

"Well not at this time, put perhaps one day." Adam replied.

And Lilliana sighed deeply. "Very well my prince, let us hurry up though. Before something sees us."

* * *

Soon the forest came into view, and it shivered all over Lillianas body. There was a thick fog around the forest, yet somehow the fog looked more gray than white. None of the trees had leafs, they were all whitened and looked dead.  
Then as they came closer Lillana realized that a thick substance was crawling over the trees and spread across the forest like spiderweb. The substance was black as the night itself and let out an dark ooze which was what Lilliana had mistaken for mis… It was the dark blight itself which had infested the forest like an illness.

"We probably shouldn't touch that under any circumstance." Adam noted and Lilliana nodded as she swallowed. Then suddenly an icing went down her making her let out one of her quacks. "Are you okay?" Adam asked concerned.

"It.. It feels like something is watching us." Lilliana swallowed as she looked around. "And it's not just one thing, a lot." she said. "We should go back." she said.

"But we are finally here." Adam pointed out. "And nothing happened, if it does we'll gallop out of here immediately."

"Don't you think others whom visited this forest said the same thing?" Lilliana asked. "Your highness please!"

At that Adam groaned annoyed. "You really are starting to sound like my father." he muttered.

"Well maybe your father only sounds like that because he cares about you!" Lilliana hissed back. "Maybe i'm only saying these things because I don't want to see you get hurt!"

And Adam rolled his eyes. "I can handle it, come on." he stated as he kicked his horse and ventured deeper inside.

Lilliana bit together. "Urgh why do you have to be this foolish?" she asked in a mutter but followed him.

Deeper and deeper they went, the fog surrounding them grew thicker and Lilliana's sense of people watching them didn't go away in fact it only grew stronger. She looked around and swore she saw eyes in the fog, hundreds of eyes looking at them in silence. Yet they were not moving towards them.  
Lilliana turned to Adam and then she blinked as she suddenly realized he didn't look to good. Suddenly Adams skin had turned a grayish color and dark shadows were forming under his eyes as he hunched over on the horse.

"My prince?" Lilliana asked frightened. "Are you okay?"

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, just a little dizzy." he said then held a hand to his forehead. "Urgh my head."

"Have you tried drinking water?" Lilliana asked.

"I'm not really thirsty." Adam slurred.

"Please just try." Lilliana asked.

"Fine." Adam sighed and reached for his water sack, but he barely drank any.

They continued forward, Lilliana kept glancing at Adam out of the corner of her eye. She was ready to swear his skin was slowly becoming more and more gray and the shadows under his eyes darker and deeper. He kept sinking further and further forward, in fact he started to look goulish.

Then suddenly they both stopped. Because there in front of them was a lake, except it was filled with only blight, black and thick like oil, oozing with the gray mist, it looked like it was that spring Adam had talked about and Adam looked at it with his eyes that now looked positively sunken in. "So this is the spring my father spoke off, ones it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. What a tragedy."

"The spring." Lilliana swallowed. "So we must be in the centre of the forest." she said as she looked up and then her eyes widened as her body froze, she would have let out a scarred quack but she was to frightened to even do that.

For right there, on the opposite side of the contaminated lake was the hell beast itself! It almost looked like a horse but was twice as large, its body was skinny showcasing its skeleton. Its eyes were green, shining from far away. From its mouth seeped the blight itself, down on the ground where it was lead to the lake in a steady stream. On its head was a horn which looked like it could pierce boulders. There it was, looking directly at them with its neon green eyes, freezing Lilliana at the spot. She swallowed as finally she found words. "My prince, now we've seen it." she shivered. "Let us get out of here.. Let us.." and then suddenly a big thump sounded, Lilliana turned around and realized Adam had fallen off his horse and now laid on the ground. "MY PRINCE!" Lilliana screamed as she jumped off her own horse and kneeled down.

Adam groaned as he opened his eyes and suddenly revealed they were no longer their normal brown but a milky white color. "Oh god!" Lilliana exclaimed then looked down and realized that blight was covering his arms, she pulled away his shirt and realized the blight was on his neck to and slowly moving towards his chest. "Oh no! NO NO NO!" Lilliana cried as she looked down at him, tears falling from her eyes and down on his face. "I told you!" she exclaimed. "I told you coming here was a bad idea!" she cried. "I got to get you out of here!" she stated as she tried to lift him up, intending to get him up on his horse again. But he was to heavy. Lilliana tried, but she could not possible lift him all the way up on his stallion, she couldn't even lift him up on her own mare. He just fell down again like a rag doll.

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" Lilliana cried as she cradled his head. "Of all the people in the world, why did I fall in love with someone as foolish as you?" she asked as she cried. "You idiot!" she cried and then called out. "Mother Ethel!" one time and a second. "Mother Ethel." finally a third time she called. "Mother Ethel, I need your help!"

And then suddenly, out of nowhere. The kind old woman was sitting there in front of her. "My goodness!" Mother Ethel exclaimed. "Dearest me, of all the places. What are you doing at this dreadful place?" she asked.

"You should ask him about that!" Lilliana seethed in angry tone gesturing at Adam. "This idiot insisted and now look at him!" she cried. "How do I help him? Please." she asked.

"Oh dear." Mother Ethel looked at the prince. "I see, he fell to the curse of the forest. Who ever enters here will be affected by the Troll king blight which he released here. Ones this place was a place of purity, but humans greed made it easy for the troll king to infest the area."

"Then how come the prince is affected and not me?" Lilliana asked with tears in her eyes "Is it because I am a monster already?"

"Hardly dearest, in fact it's the contrary." Mother Ethel informed. "You are pure of heart, and ventured in here with only pure intentions which is why the blight cannot affect you. The prince however, he ventured inside because of pride, he wanted to proof to his father that he is a man and doesn't need to be looked after. The troll kings blight recognized this and latched unto his pride, now he is infected. If the blight reaches his heart he will become a ghoul of this forest and be lost forever."

"So that is what happened to all those whom vanished here." Lilliana swallowed. "They are still here, they are the ones whom has been watching us in silence."

"Yes." Mother Ethel nodded. "Their souls has been trapped in this forest, trapped by their own dark desires."

Lilliana sniffed. "What must I do? How can I safe my prince?" she asked.

"Take this." Mother Ethel asked as she reached into her pocket and found a silver brush, the same brush as Lilliana had given to the leather salesman. "It is fortunate you are pure of heart, because only a pure of heart can use it. You must brush the blight away from your prince." she said.

"You mean, like if the blight was just dirt?" Lilliana asked.

"Indeed." Mother Ethel smiled. "Brush the blight away from your prince, make sure it doesn't reach his heart. Then get out of the forest."

"Thank you Mother Ethel." Lilliana bowed for her. "I shall never forget your kindness!"

Mother Ethel sighed. "This is the second time i've given you a favor, I will only be able to help you ones more. After that, I can no longer help you no matter how much I wish to do so."

"I understand." Lilliana nodded. "Thank you kind lady." she said as she bowed for Mother Ethel as she looked up the kind old woman was gone.

Then Lilliana turned to Adam and opened his shirt to reveal the veins of blight working themselves towards his heart. Then she began to brush, and true enough as she brushed the blight started to retrieve. Soon Adams skin began to regain its color, the shadow under his eyes diminished and his breathing became easier. Lilliana kept brushing with gentle brushes.

Then she glanced up, and now she saw them. Lines of ghouls looking at her with their lost milky white eyes. Lilliana swallowed. "I doubt my brush will help any of you, most of you died long ago. I'm so sorry." she said as she bowed her head and a tear flowed from her eyes. Then she realized another presence beside her and Lilliana turned to see the hell beast itself, standing right next to her. But it didn't attack, it just looked.

Lilliana gasped as she stood up. "Now I see!" she said talking to the hell beast. "You are just like me! People are scared of you because of how you look, but this is not you at all is it? Please forgive me." she asked and then she hugged the long neck of the beast."Oh noble creature, I think this time I can actually help you." she said as she let go and then, she started to brush.

* * *

"Urgh." Adam groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He did not feel good, it had felt like his entire body had been frozen to ice but now had woken up again, slowly he sat up rubbing his head then his eyes widened as he witnessed quite a sight for there in front of him, stood his friend the frog, brushing the hell beast with a silver brush. Adam gaped. "Frog?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Lilliana turned to him. "You were nearly turned into a ghoul." she informed. "Just like all of them."

And Adam turned around to suddenly crawl back in fright as he finally saw them too, hundreds of ghouls looking at them with big open eyes that shined with white. "What is this? How could I not have seen this before!" he gasped.

"You were blinded by your own pride." Lilliana informed. "You idiot!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Adam asked looking up.

"If I hadn't been here, you would have been lost in this forest forever as a wandering soul do you know that?" Lilliana asked as she brushed the hell beast. "And if I hadn't been so lucky to find a way to brush away the blight, I would have succumbed to! We would both have been lost in this forest forever as ghouls!"

Adams eyes widened then he swallowed. "Frog I.. I'm so sorry." he said. "Please forgive me, you were right, I was not thinking."

"No you weren't." Lilliana replied then sighed. "Just promise me that the next time I tell you such things you'll listen. You have no idea how scared I was." she said.

Adam sighed. "Frog I swear to you, from this moment on i'll listen to you. I promise!" he said. "I acted foolish, I see that now. I'm sorry." he said abashed looking down.

Lilliana smiled lightly as she shook her head. "I suppose finding a strange creature laying in the mud and bringing her to the castle, then keeping her hidden from his own father the king ,is also rather foolish behavior." she commented as she brushed the hell beast.

"I guess." Adam blushed deeply then looked up. "That hell beast doesn't look so black anymore, now it look more gray."

"Yes, I wonder what he'll look like when he is free from the blight." Lilliana smiled warmly.

For a long time Adam sat there and observed as Lilliana brushed the beast, slowly it was becoming a lighter and lighter shade of gray, its eyes became less green until they became blue. the blight stopped the fall from its mouth.

Then suddenly Adams eyes widened as he realized. "No it can't be!" he gasped. "It's a… He's a unicorn!" he realized.

"Apparently." Lilliana agreed in a light smile. "He's starting to get handsome."

"Wow, a unicorn." Adam gasped. "My father always wished to see a unicorn, the most beautiful horse among all horses. It's been his lifes dream, as a young man he spend many years looking for one but never found it. And it was here all along. If only father could see this."

"I don't think he would be disappointed." Lilliana commented as she brushed and soon the mighty unicorn did become its true white color, proudly it rose its neck and let out a neigh. Smiling Lilliana reached up a hand and touched the unicorn on the mule. Then she let go and the unicorn bowed its proud neck for her, before it walked to the lake filled with blight and lowered its head, letting the tip of the horn touch the lake surface, and then suddenly where the horn touched the water became clear. Slowly it spread and soon the entire lake became of the clearest water Lilliana had ever seen.

Then slowly a ghoul stepped forward, the ghoul stumbled towards the lake where it bowed down and touched the water. Then the ghoul let out a sight as it disappeared into dust, leaving behind only a blue flame that rose up into the air and vanished.

Wide-eyed Adam looked after it.

"His soul has now been freed." Lilliana smiled. "All the ghouls can be freed now!"

And then they slowly came, one after the other, one though didn't go straight to the lake. This one was wearing a golden crown, at first the ghoul stopped by Adam and Adam looked up.

"You… You're my grandfather!" Adam gasped.

The ghoul nodded, then he took off his crown and reached it towards Lilliana.

"Oh no!" Lilliana exclaimed. "I'm not a king, I shouldn't have that!" she said.

"Frog, it is proof that you saved his soul. Take it so you can present it to my father." Adam encouraged.

Lilliana hesitated but then finally accepted and the ghoul nodded satisfied before he to touched the lake and vanished. Finally the last ghoul was gone, the blight to was fading away from the trees, still though the place looked bare.

Adam looked around. "The trees still look dead." he commented.

"That's because they _are_ dead." Lilliana reminded Adam. "For this forest to re-grow it will take many years, love and care. If humans whom enter here becomes to greedy, the forest will have no chance to grow and it'll all just start all over again."

Adam closed his eyes. "I see." he said. "Then we must get the message out." he stated. "This place is holy and should be treated as such."

Lilliana nodded as she smiled then turned to the unicorn. "Noble creature, may I ask you a favor?" she asked.

The unicorn looked questioning at her.

"You see, the king of this land has been very kind to me. He gave me a place to live, he gave me work and he even allowed me to one of his balls. His one life long wish is to see a unicorn, would you come with us to the castle so he can see you for himself?" she asked.

And then the Unicorn nodded.

"Oh thank you noble creature!" Lilliana beamed as she embraced it's neck. "I shall never forget this!"


	13. True feelings

It was quite the sight as Lilliana and Adam returned to the castle the unicorn walking not to far behind them.  
Soon everyone was there to catch just a glimpse of the noble creature, they were gasping and whispering their words of praises.

More stunned than anyone else though was the king, he was speechless by the sight. There was even tears in his eyes.

"For as long as I can remember, I always imagined what it would be like to see a unicorn." The king breathed. "Yet none of the images I conquered up can even compare. How?" he asked.

"The hell beast, was actually a unicorn." Adam informed. "It was frog whom saw it and rescued the unicorn." he said placing his hands on Lilliana shoulders and she blushed.

Stunned the king looked at Lilliana. Then up at Adam with questioning eyes.

Adam smiled and then he began to tell his story, he told everything from when they had entered the forest and how the blight had infected him nearly turning him into a ghoul. He explained how he had woken up to see Lilliana brush the big hell beast and how the beast had turned out to be a unicorn, how the unicorn had purified the spring and how all the ghouls had been sat free.

Stunned the king listened then he turned to Lilliana, his eyes were wet from tears.

Lilliana bowed her head for the king. "One of the ghouls gave me this." she said as she produced the golden crown from her robes. "How ever, such a thing should not be in my possession. I believe it belongs to you your majesty." she said.

Stunned the king looked at the crown, then he accepted it and held it up. "My fathers crown." he breathed then he swallowed as tears ran down his face. Then he looked at Lilliana. "Frog, I have done you the greatest dis-service!" he said. "I was afraid you had been using sorcery to manipulate my son, but I know only one who is pure can stand so close to a unicorn. Because of you my father has been allowed to rest in peace after all this time. Twice you saved my son from death. Please forgive me my blindness!" he asked as tears streamed down his eyes. "Frog, you will no longer work with pigs, birds and horses." he said. "You must move into the castle and be part of my council." he asked. "You will be free to come to any royal balls you wish and sit with us at the royal table! I will give you the title that is rightfully yours so you will be a lady at this castle."

Stunned Lilliana looked at the king. "That's very kind of you." she said. "But, if I become a lady of the castle then who is going to help Old Jack?" she asked.

Adam smirked amused. "I'm sure he'll manage."

"I'm not so sure." Lilliana turned to Adam. "His back has been troubling him lately, and he doesn't go as strong as when I first met him. I know he tries to hide it but i've seen it." she said turning back to the king. "Your majesty, I appreciate your offer but until you found a suitable replacement for me, to help Jack. I simply cannot accept." she stated.

The king sighed. "I would be happy to send Jack a number of assistants, but except you he has thrown all of them out again." he informed.

"Then you must keep trying until Jack finds someone he likes." Lilliana informed. "I'll be happy to help you search for one though." she said.

"I would appreciate it." The king nodded. "Perhaps it is time that dear old Jack gets his pension."

"With all due respect your majesty." Lilliana bowed her head at him. "Jack never says it, but he loves it here. This is his home, he cares about all the animals and he cares about you and the prince. I think he'll prefer it if he will be allowed to keep working. However, he probably is to proud to admit he needs the help so… May I suggest you be subtle?" she asked.

"Listen to her father." The Adam suggested. "Frog is very wise!"

The king nodded. "I see that now." he said. "Very well, we shall look for a new assistant together." he stated.

The Unicorn neighed as it stamped its front hoof and Lilliana turned to it. "I see, it's time for this Unicorn to return to his home in the western forest. The spring is so easily contaminated and there is much to be done." she said as she walked to the unicorn then curtsied. "Thank you noble creature, I shall always remember you and what happened at that forest. I will do my best to protect it, and I am sure the prince and the king will do the same!" she said as she stood up. "You must go and protect your spring!"

The unicorn nodded at her and then it went away, in a gallop that was stronger and quicker than any regular horse only to soon had it disappeared over the distance.

The kings eyes never left the beautiful creature before it was all gone, then he looked at the crown he held in his hand. "I was only fourteen when my own father perished in that forest." he informed making Adam surprised look up. "I was crowned king shortly after, but I felt so lost and out of my depht. First when I met your mother, my beautiful queen, did I get the guidance I so desperately needed to succeed. I suppose I was just afraid that one day I would leave you in the same situation my son." he admitted. "If I were to perish, I wished for you to have someone you could rely on."

"Father don't talk such nonsense." Adam said. "You have many years to live still, and one day I will marry. Just not right now." he smiled amused.

"I see." The king nodded. "I'm still going to invite princess's over though."

And Adam groaned. "Urgh!"

* * *

Soon the next ball was announced, this time it was to celebrate both the prince and Lilliana herself. For having purified the western forest and freed all the lost souls.

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute." Jack had commented in a eye-roll.

Lilliana smiled amused. "It's a shame you missed the Unicorn." she commented.

"Not really. I've seen it ones before." Jack admitted. "A very long time ago when I was still a young lad. All I have to do is to close my eyes and remember, such a sight is not something you forget so easily." he stated.

"You're right about that." Lilliana smiled amused.

* * *

The ball came closer, Lilliana worked as always but now Adam would come and see her every single day.  
They would spend their days talking or just be in each others company. Discussing the kingdom or perhaps just the weather.

"You know something frog?" Adam asked as he sat on the fence that was build around the chicken farm where Lilliana was feeding the chickens.

"Well, I know some things but if you ask if I know that certain thing you are referring to I really don't know." Lilliana chuckled.

Adam laughed as well. "You're going to think I sound crazy, but back at the forest to the west. When I was nearly turned into a ghoul. I swear I saw something even more beautiful than the unicorn!" he stated.

That made Lilliana looked curiously at him, as fas as she had been with him the whole time. "Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"When I laid there, I was ready to swear there was this woman sitting next to me crying." Adam explained. "She really was something. Her hair it had the color of sun! And her eyes, they were like the sky!" he stated. "I really feel bad she was sad, it felt like her tears was touching my face." Adam sighed deeply. "She must have been a princess or something, i've seen a lot of princess's but wow. She was more beautiful than any of them!"

Stunned Lilliana looked up, her eyes widened then she looked away.

Blinking Adam looked at Lilliana. "Frog?" he asked.

Lilliana glanced down. "You sound quite taken by that women." she commented.

"Well, i've never seen anyone quite like her." Adam admitted.

"Is that the kind of woman you would like to marry?" Lilliana asked.

"No idea!" Adam smirked amused. "I mean, I only saw her I don't know her. She can be as beautiful as she want, but if she is actually cruel there is just no way!" he stated. "She sure was beautiful though." he sighed.

Amused Lilliana smiled then shook her head.

"All this marry business is really starting to get on my nerves though." Adam admitted crossing his arms. "I mean why does it even have to be a princess?" he asked. "If they are all so shallow what's the point?" he asked in a deep sigh. "If only I could just marry you instead Frog, sure would make everything a lot easier."

That made Lilliana's eyes widen, her body froze and then suddenly she let out a giant QUACK! in shock as she fell directly down on the ground.

"FROG!" Adam shouted as he jumped down the fence and bowed over to look down at her. "Are you okay?"

Laying on her back Lilliana was gasping for air as she looked straight up into the air.

"Frog?" Adam asked.

"Ma-Marry me?" Lilliana asked frightened. "Wha-wha-what?" she asked.

Adam smirked amused. "Don't worry I wasn't serious."

"You weren't?" Lilliana asked her heart breaking. "Oh… I see." she swallowed.

"That is I mean, I know my father has come around but I doubt he would allow it." Adam commented. "Not that I wouldn't be happy to have you as… erh.. Here let me help you up." he asked as he offered Lilliana a hand and pulled her back up.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked away. "I suppose it would be way to much to have to wake up and see my ugly face as the first thing every morning." she commented.

"I don't think so." Adam said. "You're kind, you're wise, you're humble, you're brave, you're hard working. This kingdom would never find itself a better queen, not in a million years." he stated. "And I erh.. Well I heh." he blushed deeply. "I sure wouldn't mind." he then admitted glancing up.

And Lilliana lost her breath as she looked at him, her heart was racing her cheeks blushing.

"Ahem." Adam then cleared his throat. "To bad father never would allow it huh?"

"Hehe." Lilliana laughed a very hollow laughter. "Yes that's to bad." she said then looked away, so did Adam and they both sighed.

"Hey did you hear the rumor that has been going around?" Adam then suddenly exclaimed clearly desperate to change subject.

"No I haven't!" Lilliana exclaimed to, equally as desperate to change subject and soon they managed to shift the conversation entirely.

Still though, there was no way Lilliana could forget what Adam had just said to her. He wouldn't actually mind marry her…

Lilliana remembered what the evil witch had told her.. If someone would love her, and present her as his bride without being ashamed then..  
Lilliana hadn't even dared to hope that it might be possible but… Adam had never been ashamed of her. He had showcased her with pride many times before!  
Could he love her though? If she got married and it didn't work then what? Would he be stuck on a frog queen the rest of his life? That would bring to much shame to the kingdom! Still... What if he did love her? What if?

Lilliana felt dizzy with all these questions swirling around in her head, so much so that she even became distracted from her own work and Jack started to snap at her to put her back into place.

Then the day came when the ball would be held, this time Lilliana didn't have to bath in the living room she shared with Jack. She was given her own chambers and maids had filled a tub with hot water.  
She was given the finest soap which had a delicate pink color, and multiple perfumes to choose from.  
Still Lilliana had a hard time to enjoy this as her thought still circled around Adam.

What if she just told him the truth? That she was in fact a princess, he would be free to marry her. But, hadn't the witch said he would have to love her for what she had become?  
If he knew who she really was would that break the deal? But even if it broke the deal would it matter as long as they were happy?

Oh god what if she had read this entire situation wrong and she went and confessed her feelings only to be turned down like every single other princess whom had tried!?  
But what if this was her only chance?

Lilliana covered her eyes with her webbed hands as she sunk into the water. It was to much! Way to much.

The maids helped Lilliana dress as well, she had gotten herself a new dress. This one was also blue like she had asked, but way more elaborate. On her flat toad like head was put a silver tiara with blue jewels that matched the dress. Now she really did look like a frog princess.

Lilliana sighed as she glanced at the mirror image then closed her eyes. She loved the prince, she couldn't deny it. And if there were anyone whom had it in their heart to love her in spite of her looks… It would have to be him.

Lilliana opened her eyes and looked at the mirror image again. She had decided! This night she would confess her feelings to the prince! She would inform him that she really was a princess and they could indeed marry. She would put her cards on the table and then pray to god that things would not collapse under her.


	14. The final ball

Soon Lilliana walked to the entrance hall of the castle where the royals and nobles were waiting, quickly Prince Adam saw her and greeted her immediately. "Hallo frog." he said as he bowed for her. "I'm glad you could make it."

Lilliana curtsied for Adam in the correct manner. "Thank you and your father for this gracious invitation." she said.

"Frog please, this ball, this evening. It is all about you." Adam assured. "You're the hero! Whom rescued the land from the dragon, whom freed the unicorn and all those poor souls, whom saved my life twice!" Adam said. "You're a hero, it is us whom should be eternally grateful to you." he stated.

Lilliana blushed deeply as she looked to the side. "Your highness." she then said. "urhm, after the dance. Do you think it would be possible that we could talk?" she asked. "Alone. There is… There is something I wish to tell you." she said as she squirmed her fingers tightening around her skirt.

"Oh." Adam looked wondering at Lilliana. "Sure." he said. "That's fine, in fact there is.. erhm. There's something I want to talk to you about to." he then admitted as a blush covered his face and he tapped his fingers together.

"Really?" Lilliana asked.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "But I would like for us to be alone, so well. After the dance sounds good to me. We could go to the roof, or maybe the garden." he suggested. "Oh! And before I forget!" he exclaimed as he produced a box from his pocket. "I know it'll clash with your lovely dress, but I still wanted you to have this." he said.

Lilliana blinked then accepted the box and opened it up for her eyes to widen. It was the ruby red dragon scale, except now the prince had turned it into a beautiful silver necklace with the scale encased in the silver, as well as several actual rubies adorning the the necklace. Lilliana breathed. "It's beautiful." she said.

"It's proof of your courage." Adam said as he picked it up and then placed it around Lilliana's neck. "You earned it, like you earned your place here at the castle." he stated as he closed the lock and then stood back. "That actually looks quite nice with the dress." he remarked. "That's good! I'm so relieved!" he smiled.

Lilliana smiled as she blushed, lifting up a hand to touch the necklace. "Thank you your highness. I will treasure this." she said.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam said. "I heh, I made this for myself." he informed as he showcased a dagger that seemed to match Lillianas necklace, also that was in silver but the red dragon scale was incraved in the hild."

Lilliana blinked. "Wow that's quite something." she admitted. "I'm pretty glad you went ith the necklace for me though, I really love it." she said.

"That sure is good!" Adam smiled as he put the dagger back in his belt, then offered her his arm. "Well, shall we?" he asked.

And Lilliana nodded. "Yes indeed." she said accepting.

* * *

This evening, Lilliana herself got to sit beside Prince Adam as she was the guest of honor. That meant everyones eyes were on her but Lilliana didn't mind.

Her heart was fluttering and her stomach filled to the brim with butterflies, after the dance she was going to tell him!  
She was going to tell him that she loved him, that everything she had done she had done because of love.  
In her mind she tried to figure out how to say it, what sentences to use.

' _Your highness, from the moment you picked me up and saved me. I had this feeling in my chest_ ' …. Not that was stupid. To straight forward!

' _My dear prince, I am only happy I could be of service to you, and I wish to continue being of service, for I love you'_  
Oh no! Now she sounded way to desperate! What would he be thinking with such a blunt confession?!

"Hey Frog." A gentle voice sounded behind her and Lilliana felt a calm hand on hers. Lilliana looked up and realized that Adam had put a gentle hand on hers. "Relax." he then said. "Things are going to be fine I swear to you. From now on, things will be okay."

And Lilliana blushed as she looked up at him, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly acting up even more.

"Please enjoy yourself, this dance is for you. You love dancing don't you?" Adam asked.

"yes, I love it very much I mean!" Lilliana turned back then closed her eyes.

Adam smirked amused. "Maybe I can yet give you that thing you truly desire, sure would be easier if you tell me what it is though." he commented amused.

"Well, actually." Lilliana blushed. "Lets wait till our talk, after the dance." she then said.

And Adam lightened up. "What ever it is, i'm sure we can figure something out!"

"Don't talk to hasty." Lilliana asked. "But… If you'll hear me out. Then you did everything you could" she assured as she had finally figured what she was going to say.

' _Your highness, the truth is that I am in love with you. My one desire is that some day, you might find it in your heart to love me back. It doesn't have to be now, but perhaps one day with given time. I would only be happy to marry you. I am in a princess, my father is a king of a kingdom. You will have broken no rules._ '

There, that would have to be it. That would be her confession!

Finally the doors to the ball room opened and Lilliana felt like she was going to faint from dizziness. She was going to dance with the prince! Never in her life had Lilliana felt so happy. Even if he didn't return her feelings, this evening, this memory, would never be taken away from her!

The music slowly began, people were talking and getting into position and Lilliana blushed as anticipation started to rise in her body.

Then suddenly, the entire room got quiet. Lilliana had no idea why as people had stopped in stunned silence, even the prince whom looked towards the door. "My prince?" Lilliana asked then turned to the door herself and she halted as her eyes widened.

For there in the door, stood a beautiful woman! The woman had long hair that was black as the night itself, her skin was pale and elegant, her eyes amber colored and glowing like ember. She was wearing a dark red ball gown that followed her slender body in perfection, so beautiful was she that it was almost hypnotizing.

However Lilliana did not feel any awe nor wonder by the sight of this strange woman, because she recognized her! This woman was the evil witch whom had taken her beauty!  
It was the same person! The old and ugly witch whom had taken Lillianas beauty for herself and as a result now could look like this!

Everyone else though seemed utterly enthralled by her, even Adam. "Wow…" Adam breathed. "In all my life, with all the wonders I have seen. No one like her."

"My prince?" Lilliana looked up. Adam though didn't look at her, his eyes were festooned on the witch.

"Now I see." Adam breathed. "That's her! She's the one whom I saw in the western forest. Whom sat by my side and cried tears that touched my face!"

Lilliana gaped just as Adam was about to take a step towards the witch, then she grabbed Adams hand trying to pull him back. "Didn't you say that womans hair was the colour of the sun?" she asked. "That woman there has hair black as night!" she stated.

"Oh… I must have remembered wrong then." Adam breathed as he moved forward.

"You said that woman had eyes blue as the sky!" Lilliana exclaimed. "That woman's eyes is the color of amber! They almost look like dying embers!"

"Such a little detail as eyes." Adam stated as he continued forward. "How foolish of me to see that wrong."

"Your highness no!" Lilliana begged as she tried to pull him back. "That woman is not at all what she seems! Please I beg of you!" she asked.

But the prince only moved forward, enthralled by the black haired woman.

"Please listen to me! You said from now on you would always listen!" Lilliana begged only to finally fall over as Adam only picked up pace and forced Lilliana to let go. As Lilliana managed to pull herself back up, she saw the prince bowing for the black haired woman and soon they started to dance together with the slow music.

Everyone around them formed a circle allowing Adam and the black haired woman to dance, and big sighs went around talking about how perfect they looked together.

"No!" Lilliana exclaimed. "That woman is not what she seems! She's dangerous!" she tried to say grabbing peoples arms, but they all only pushed her back. Then she turned to the only one she could think of. The king! "YOUR MAJESTY!" she shouted running to the king. "You have to stop this! That woman is dangerous and full of trickery, your son is in danger!"

"What are you talking about Frog?" The King asked in a annoyed tone. "She's the Princess of Noctara, and finally a princess my son seems to like! Stop talking nonsense like that!"

Lilliana's eyes widened and she stepped back. "No." she gasped. "This cannot be! My prince!" she exclaimed as she pushed herself through the crowd to finally reach the dancing floor. "MY PRINCE!" she shouted as she landed in front of them.

Wide-eyed Adam looked down at her as she laid on the floor. "Frog?" he asked.

"Urgh what a disgusting creature." The black woman said looking at Lilliana with her squinted amber eyes. "It's making me nauseous with her presence, I can't possible enjoy this dance with that thing here."

"Please!" Lilliana begged as she looked up with tears in her eyes. "That woman is not what she seems! You must listen to me!" she begged.

"How dare you Frog!" Adam exclaimed. "I expected better of you than to insult a princess like that!" he stated. "Your presence is making her feel bad, please go away." he asked.

"But." Lilliana swallowed.

"oh just look at it." The Black haired woman said. "A toad dressed up in silk and silver?!" She asked in a mocking tone. "It does nothing, it's still just as hideous! How can you even look at it?" she asked Adam.

"Honestly I have no idea." Adam admitted. "She sure is ugly, and she's spoiling your lovely image my princess. Please get out of our sight Frog, you're ruining the evening. I don't want to look at your anymore."

Gaping Lilliana looked up, then tears started to form in her eyes and then she cried as she stood up and ran out through the guests who stepped aside, Adam though looked after her as he gaped. "Oh no! What did I just say to her?!" he asked. "Frog i'm sorry I didn't mean!" he tried to reach for her, though as he did a female hand pulled him back and he turned back to the black haired woman who's amber eyes nearly hypnotized him.

"Let her go, it will be for the better." The woman spoke in a soft voice. "A creature like that does not belong in a castle like this. It was foolish make belief. It's time to come back to reality. You don't need her." she assured. "Why would you need her? When you have me?"

Adam gasped then nodded. "Yes, how true." he said as he took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist and then they danced.

* * *

Crying Lilliana ran out the room and then out the castle, she couldn't stop, somehow Adam saying that, hurt so much more than anything she had gone through. It was like a dagger had been put into her heart and then twisted around, she kept running as she was outside, through the mud not caring that it muddied up her dress, the tiara on her head fell off but Lilliana didn't stop to pick it up, instead she ran until she reached the stables where she fell down on the floor and cried.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so foolish? There were no way on this earth that the prince could ever love her the way she was now! How could be so bloody stupid! So damn stupid!

"Wow, and here I thought you couldn't get any uglier." A voice commented and Lilliana raised her head to see the black haired witch standing in front of her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Lilliana asked in a big cry. "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

"Please." The witch commented as she bowed down. "Do you really think I would allow you to earn your beauty back?" she asked. "If you earn the beauty back, what then do you think would happen to me?"

Lilliana looked up with tears in her eyes. "Is that what all this is about?" she asked. "The beauty?"

"You really have no idea what powerfull a tool this beauty is do you?" The witch asked. "Did you even see how easy it was to cast my spell on the entire court? Way to easy, really I should have done it from the start. It was such a hassle freeing one of my fathers pets, only to have that stupid prince kill it. And then to lure the Prince to the forest I helped my father infest long ago, only for you to ruin our wonderful work."

"Your father?" Lilliana asked. "THE TROLL KING!" she shouted. "You're the troll kings daughter?!"

"Of course I am, all the witches in the world are the Troll kings daughters, that how we all have magic." The dark haired witch said. "And don't think for a moment I don't know my sister has been helping you, she wont be able to help you now though, my magic is much more powerful than hers let me assure you."

"You.." Lilliana looked up. "You would free dragon whom killed so many people, you would lure the prince to the forest so he would become a ghoul, all for beauty?" she asked.

The black witch shrugged. "The world could do with less humans anyway." she commented.

Lilliana gaped then she swallowed. "Listen, you can have my beauty. I'll leave this kingdom and never see the prince again. Just leave the prince and everyone else in this kingdom alone!" she asked.

The black haired with though smirked as she sat down on her knee in front of Lilliana, her amber eyes glowing in a dangerous gleam. "I don't need you or your favors princess." she stated. "I've never been a Queen before. That may be fun, with this kingdom under my control it should be easy to duplicate my fathers work at the western forest but even better!" she stated in a grin. "And let it spread across the entire land! No one will even be able to say no to me, and it's all thanks to you. You hideous creature." she said placing her hand under Lilliana's head. "Because of you, this land shall become a land of darkness and I its unquestioned Queen."

Lilliana swallowed then hissed as she looked at the black witch with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh is that hate in your heart?" The black witch asked in a smile. "Good, let it grow let it fester!" she asked. "Then finally, your heart can become as ugly as your body."

"You wont get away with this!" Lilliana stated. "I am going to tell the prince everything!" she said.

The black witch smirked. "Please go ahead." she encouraged. "Will he believe you though? Or will he just think you turned to jalousie? Did you even see how easily he fell madly in love with me and forgot all about you? You think he ever really truly cared for you?" She asked.

Wide-eyed Lilliana looked up tears falling down her face.

"Now if you'll excuse me." The black witch smiled as she stood up. "There's a prince whom longs to dance with me." she said and then disappeared into a dark mist leaving a shivering Lilliana.

What were she to do? What could she possible do?


	15. The beauty and the witch

It was clear, there was only one thing for Lilliana to do! She had to tell the prince the truth! She had to make him listen no matter what.  
If the prince knew that the beauty of the princess he had fallen in love with wasn't her own! That she was an evil witch! Then surely he would understand!

How ever, suddenly coming anywhere near the prince was a much more difficult task than before. No matter where the prince was, no matter when Lilliana tried to approach him. He was always in company with the black witch, holding her arm and gazing lovingly into her amber eyes.  
And then when the witch decided it was finally time to notice that Lilliana was there she would wrinkle her nose and comment on how disgusting Lilliana looked and that Adam should send her away… And he did. Over and over.

"My prince!" Lilliana begged. "Please, I need to talk to you. If only for a moment!" she said.

"It can wait." Adam exhaled deeply as he was gazing into the black witches eyes. "I cannot waste a single moment I could have spend on my love on something else."

"That hideous thing is ruining our day again." The black witch pouted. "Doesn't she have other things to do? Send her away!"

"Frog, please leave us." Adam asked not even looking at her. "I doubt you have finished all your chores for today."

"But my prince!" Lilliana begged.

"He told you to go, so scram already." The black witch rolled her eyes and Lilliana swallowed as she finally backed away.

What was Lilliana to do?! It seemed that the longer the prince stayed in the Black witch's presence to stronger his enthrallment of her went. Lilliana considered if it was time to call Mother Ethel but then remembered. She only had one single favor left, if she wasted it there would be no other help for her!  
There had to be another way out of this.

The king was no help what so ever. He was only happy that the prince had finally found a Princess he liked, and he to seemed quite taken with the black witch. Everyone did! All the servants, the nobles and even old Jack commented on what a fine lady she was! And Jack normally had no regard for princess's what so ever!

Slowly as the day went on Lilliana had to realize, she was on her own. There was no one to help her in this situation, she was alone.

Still she would not give up! She could not! The prince would have to know! He had to be told!

So as the sun sank and it became night, Lilliana snook into the palace. She hid in the shadows careful not to be seen and went the one place she really wasn't allowed to be, the royal chambers.

She found the prince's chambers and knocked on the door. "Your highness?" she asked. "My prince?" there was no answer, then slowly she opened the door and had a peak inside. From what she could tell there wasn't much to be seen. She could just see the edges of a bed, a big royal closet… But no prince. Finally Lilliana opened the door just enough to slip inside and then closed it after herself. Then she was there in the royal chambers. They were dark though, there was no one there.

Slowly Lilliana walked inside as she looked around. At the wall there was a fireplace but it was not turned on, the breeze of the warm summer night made it unnecessary. Then there was a bookshelf filled with books. Lilliana glanced at the titles and saw a number of books on geographic and some on different animals.

Then she moved to the big table and bowed down to peer inside of the big glass cage standing there. Inside there was dirt, branches and leafs but no animals.

Lilliana remembered how Adam had told her about how he had been rescuing frogs and lizards at autumn time and let them hibernate in his chambers to let them free again at spring. So this is where he had kept the them?  
Lilliana smiled amused as the imagine of a small child prince running through the forest being excited about some critter he had found and the king groaning by the sight, but finally allowed him this glass cage so he wouldn't be hiding the animals all kinds of weird places in his room.

It was quite fun to think about though, how much both father and son loved their animals. The king loved his horses and his dogs, the Prince loved the dogs equally much. She had even seen him pet one of the chickens. It was adorable!

Then suddenly the door handle turned and Lilliana looked up, she darted to the balcony and let the door back to the room only be open a little. Then not one, but two people entered.

Lilliana squinted her eyes. Oh god he had taken the black witch to his chambers! If they found her here the witch would complain and Adam would get angry!

The two walked into the room and closed the door, then she heard Adams voice sighing deeply. "Oh Princess, until I met you I never knew the meaning of love." he sighed.

Lilliana felt like she was going to vommit. He had only met her bloody yesterday!

"Of course not, I am the only one for you." The black witch replied in a smirk.

Urgh… Lilliana was going to be sick. Then slowly she turned around and peaked inside to see the two standing so close together. The prince being as enthralled as ever and the black witch grinning then she turned her head and for a second her eyes met Lilliana's. Lilliana's eyes widened and she just managed not to quack as she pulled back behind the wall.

"Come here then give us a kiss." The witch smirked and Lilliana's eyes widened as she unmistakably heard the sounds of kissing.

Yup, Lilliana was nauseous now. If her face wasn't kind of greenish already it probably would have been now anyway.

"Okay that's enough." The witch said and Lilliana managed to glance in just to see the black witch pushing Adam away.

Adam though only sighed deeply as he sat down on his bed and looked at the black witch with deeply loving eyes. The witch sighed deeply as she shook her head.

"Princess?" Adam asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh my prince, everything is so wonderful." The witch replied. "Tomorrow you'll tell your father I accepted your proposal and soon we shall marry. It will be wonderful. That Frog though? Why is she so insistent on spoiling my happiness?" she asked in a very fake sniff.

Lillianas eyes widened. Wait what? HE HAD ALREADY PROPOSED TO HER?! …. Jesus christ how strong was her magic? Adam had been so insistent he would never marry someone he didn't even know!

"Oh i'm sorry." Adam said. "I don't really know what has gotten into her, Frog is usually not like that! She's the kindest most patient person I have ever known!"

The black witch hissed, clearly she was annoyed. Then she sniffed again and the crocodile tears started to fall. "Oh my dear loving prince, so sweet and innocent don't you see?" she asked and Lilliana glanced in again to see how the black witch had sat herself down next to Adam in the bed and was now touching his face. "She's jealous."

"What? Frog jealous?" Adam blinked confused. "That's not like her at all!" he exclaimed.

"Are you so sure?" The black witch asked as her hands ran over Adams face. "She always had you all to herself, and now she wont even share. Oh that mean Frog." she sniffed looking away. "She thinks I have you under some sort of magic spell."

Lilliana's eyes widened as she gaped.

"That's ridicules!" Adam exclaimed. "you're not capable of such thing as a spell, I love you just as you are!"

"I know!" The black witch sniffed. "I think that Frog might be going mad! Suddenly she'll insist that she's the princess and I am the wicked one. Ooooh, what am i to do?" she cried into her hands.

"Frog would never say something like that. I promise." Adam said. "And if she does, well… I'll need to have a word with her! But look, maybe she's just worried because things are going fast. Just give her some time and i'm sure she'll come around. Frog is nice."

The black witch did not look happy with those words, she looked pretty furious as she seethed. Then she grabbed Adams head again and held it close, looking him directly into his eyes. "Still on your mind is she? Don't worry, you'll forget about her soon enough. You don't need her, not when you have me."

"Yes." Adam breathed in a distant voice almost as if he was half a sleep. "I don't need anyone else than you Princess."

"That's right." The black witch smirked. "You don't need anyone but me. Come now, lets go to the balcony."

Lilliana's eyes widened as she looked around trying to find an escape. There really was no other option, she had to climb down and quick!  
Quickly she climbed over the railing and grabbed some of the wines on the stone wall next to the balcony. She didn't get any longer than that though before the door opened and Lilliana could only think of one thing to do.  
She let go and let herself plummet all the way down to the ground where she landed on her back and then rolled around a few times before she finally laid still.

"What was that?" Adams voice asked from far above.

"Oh, probably just some disgusting critter. I'm sure it wont bother us anymore." The Black witch's voice replied. "all though my prince, may I have that pitcher of wine?" she asked.

"Of course my love. Anything for you." Adam replied.

Lilliana laid as still as she could, covered by the darkness then suddenly from up on the balcony did the pitcher come flying and hit Lilliana right in the head, the wine spilling all over her face and clothes and she cried out in surprise. Then she ran with tears in her eyes.

"Wow you actually hit it, whatever that was." Adam blinked stunned as he had seen the black haired princess throw the pitcher out in the darkness.

The Black witch smirked satisfied. "Just a pest my prince." she stated.

* * *

Oh god, Lilliana's time had run out. She could no longer just simply tell the prince the truth! He was never going to believe her.  
How could she have been so stupid!? Why hadn't she just told him the truth from the start? She could have told him the entire time, from the moment she had first woken up in that sick bed back in the palace.

"Hallo my name is actually Lilliana, i'm not a monster I am a human but a witch took my beauty for her own" and then when the witch had entered at the ball she could have pointed and said. "That's her!"

Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! How could she have been so stupid? URGH!

What on earth was she to do? For a moment Lilliana considered just knocking the prince unconscious, tie him down and get him out of there. Perhaps being away from the witch would break the spell.  
Then again if that didn't work Lilliana would be tried for treason the moment she showed her face… Urghh.  
Should she just call Mother Ethel now? Would the spell the witch had cast on the palace grow stronger the longer it went on or wouldn't it even matter if Lilliana waited for a bit at this point? She only had that one favor left after all.

Okay! Calm down, there is still time! The prince was not married yet, and Lilliana was going to stop that marriage no matter what.

* * *

Already the next day had word spread around that the prince had proposed and the princess accepted and people were delighted. Already that evening was a banquet being prepared, obviously the King intended to announce the engagement to the world at that banquet.  
This was not good… Not good at all.

Swallowing Lilliana walked across the garden trying to think, that's when she looked up and realized that the black witch was sitting on one of the benches, holding a pitch black flower.

The black with looked up, her amber eyes meeting Lilliana's own blue ones. "Have your heart grown wicked yet?" she asked.

Lilliana swallowed then she raised herself up, trying to stand as tall and proud as she possible could. "You're not going to marry him! I wont allow it!"

And The witch let out a laughter. "What? So he is free to marry you? The ugly toad?" she asked in a laughter. "Don't worry I wont stay married for long." she smirked looking back at the black flower.

Lilliana blinked then looked at the flower.

"Do you regonise it?" The witch asked. "Of course you don't what am I talking about, you've never seen it. But you should be able to recognise its effects." she smirked. "Make it into a tea and serve it to whoever you choose, the effects will be slow but sure to come. First he'll grow weaker and weaker, then he'll run a fever, then he'll become bed ridden, his breath troubled and his eye sight will start to fail."

Lillianas eyes widened as she stumbled backwards, yes she knew that those symptoms, that was exactly what had happened to her father!

"There's only one cure, this flowers twin." The witch smirked. "To bad it's very rare and I don't hand it out for free."

Lilliana's eyes widened, it felt like her entire world had stopped, her heart sunk to her stomach, her body shivered. "You." she whispered. "You poisoned my father! You're the reason he got sick in the first place!"

The witch smirked as she looked up. "Finally catching on?" she asked. "You have been a thorn in my side though." she hissed as her face suddenly retrieved in angry folds. "You were hideous and the world treated you accordingly, but still. Still you maintained a pure heart, URGH!" she hissed. "How is that even possible?!" she asked. "Your heart should have been twisted and wicked by now! You should have grown angry and resentful. How can you stay so innocent?!" she asked. "Urgh it disgusts me!"

Lilliana bit together trying to stand up tall, though her lip was quivering and her throat tied itself together.

"No matter." The black witch then sighed. "I'll just serve my special tea to the king and prince tonight. In a week before the symptoms becomes to strong i'll marry the prince. Then in a few months they will both have died tragically from this terrible illness and you'll be watching. Surely by then your heart will become filled with hate."

Lilliana swallowed as she stepped back. "So that's it? You wont be satisfied before i'm as wicked and ugly as you are?" she asked. "What must it be like to be like you? Only able to get satisfaction from other peoples misery? Jealous of the things you weren't able to get unless you stole it! I will never succumb to your level!" she stated. "And I will never let you get away with all your evil deeds!"

That Black witch hissed annoyed. "We shall see." she said and then she stood up and walked away. Lilliana looking after her and first as the black witch was gone did Lilliana fall to her knees, feeling like she had been running an entire marathon. Her head dizzy and her heart beating rapidly.  
Oh god all this, all of it. The Black witch had been the architect of all this misery from the start.

* * *

Lilliana was in fact invited to the nights banquet… It felt like it was another attempt from the witch to taunt her and torture her.  
Lilliana though was thankful, she was now on the watch out for tea! She did not allow her eyes to move away from the king or prince, looking at everything they were drinking.

So far it had only been wine and clear water, but the night was still young. The king announced the engagement to the room and all cheered except for Lilliana whom felt sick to her stomach and eventually the doors to the ballroom were opened.

Which led to a big problem because that meant the king and prince were separated. The prince, he was dancing with the black witch… urgh. And the king he was just standing watching, chatting a bit with a noble man.

Okay good, it didn't look like either was going to drink for a while and tea had not been served yet. Lilliana bit her lip then made a decision, it was time to make her way to the kitchen to see if she could find the tea and dispose of it!

Lilliana made her way to the kitchen and looked around, several plates with cakes and cookies and then pots of tea and coffee.

…. Damn. Lilliana swallowed then bit together, if she threw all the tea out no one could touch it! And Lilliana reached for the first tea pot intending to empty it out into the sink only for a yell to sound.

"HEY!" One of the cooks shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wide-eyed Lilliana turned around and suddenly all the kitchen maids started to scream. "It's hidous!"

"Oh shut up woman!" A Servant exclaimed. "It's just frog, she's a favourite of the Prince. But seriously she's not supposed to be here." he frowned looking at Lilliana.

Lilliana swallowed as she backed away. "i'm sorry, I just… Have you noted anything suspicious about the tea?" she asked.

"You got any complaint over my tea?" An older kitchen maid asked annoyed. "I made it the same way I always do. If you got any complaints take it up with the king. Now get out of my kitchen!" she demanded.

"Yes mam i'm sorry!" Lilliana exclaimed as she ran back to the ballroom.

The Prince and King were still were she had left them, oh good. Lillianas eyes scanned over the room and then suddenly she saw it! A tea pot already standing on the tea table though none other had been brought up yet.

Stunned Lilliana walked to the tea table and looked at the white tea pot, then she picked it up, it was warm. The scent that came from it tangy and bitter… Was this it? She just had to throw this out?  
Quickly Lilliana craddled the teapot as she rushed towards the exit, though suddenly she was stopped. "Hey frog!"

Lilliana froze in mid motion… Why? Of all times why now? Why had the prince been approaching her now?

"What do you have there?" Adam asked kindly.

Slowly Lilliana turned around and looked up to see both Adam and the black witch standing there, the black witch holding Adams arm as her eyes gleamed with an evil light that made it shiver down Lillianas back.

"Urhm… This. It's just erh." Lilliana swallowed. "It's just an old pot of tea haha." she smiled awkwardly.

Oddly Adam looked at her, then suddenly Lilliana realized they had gained the attention of even more people, even the king was now looking oddly at her.

"I erh… I'm just going to take this to the kitchen." Lilliana then said trying to turn around.

"You can just put it on the tea table, they have started to bring up the rest of the tea." Adam pointed out as true enough, just that moment the first servant had come up with a plate of cookies and soon they would come with the tea.

"Erh." Lilliana blinked. "No I don't think so, this tea has gone bad. Yes! It's… It's a really bad tea." she said.

"I sincerely doubt that." The black witch then said in what almost looked like a kind smile. "I'm sure that if you taste it you'll realize it's just fine."

Lillianas eyes widened. "Erh no, that's okay." she said trying to back away but people were blocking her path.

"Taste it." The black witch asked as she produced a cup and held it towards Lilliana, Lilliana looked at the cup then up at the witch.

"I am not going to drink that." Lilliana said pushing the cup away.

Adam blinked. "Why not?" he asked.

"Oh Prince, I didn't know how to tell you." The Black witch sniffed. "Frog, she's so jealous, she tried to poison you with that tea she's holding!" she cried. "That she wouldn't drink it is the proof, she brought the tea here and it's poison!" she cried.

Lillianas eyes widened as she gaped, everyone else gasped as well. Wide-eyed the prince looked at her and so did the king. The only sound was the sound of the witch's fake sniffing.

"No." Lilliana breathed as she stepped backwards. "It's not true! NO!" she cried.

"Then proof it!" The witch exclaimed. "Drink the tea you poisoned!"

"NO!" Lilliana shouted and smashed the tea pot into the ground where it broke into pieces ad the tea spilled out releasing a purple smoke that rose up making everyone gasp.

"So it's true.." Adam gasped. "You brought poison tea in here, you tried to poison me!"

"NO!" Lilliana screamed. "I would never do that! I didn't bring the tea here! SHE DID!" she cried pointing at the black witch. "She put a spell on you to make you love her! SHE'S AN EVIL WITCH!" she shouted.

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HER!" Adam exclaimed and then he hissed. "Frog. How could you?" he asked his eyes turning red. "I gave you a place at this castle, I looked out for you, I stood up for you, I thought you were my friend. I TRUSTED YOU!" he shouted and Lilliana stumbled backwards. "And this is how you repay me?!" he asked in a cry. "By insulting me? By calling my love a witch? BY POISONING ME?!" he asked.

"No." Lilliana shook her head stepping back. "That's not what I. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" she cried stepping forward with tears in her eyes and folded hands. "Have I ever lied to you before? For a single moment?" she asked.

That made Adam halt, for a moment she looked confused.

"Don't be fooled my prince, this was her plan all along." The black witch whispered in his ear. "She's one of the Troll kings daughters! She has great magical powers!"

"What?" Adam asked.

"How else do you explain she was able to hypnotize that dragon?" The black witch asked. "How else do you think she could stay untouched by the western forest? … How else would you explain her hideous looks? Her father is the troll king. You've been tricked my prince, she was trying to trick you into marrying her. Thank god I came along to stop it."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lilliana screamed. "I would never! Please!" she cried falling to her knees. "I only tried to protect you!" she sniffed looking up at Adam. "I never wanted to see you hurt!"

Adam however turned his head away. "I heard enough, I can't believe I ever trusted you." he said then lifted his arm. "GUARDS!" he shouted. "Take her away! Throw her in the dungeon, she's to dangerous to roam about in the free!"

"NOOOO!" Lilliana screamed as the guards came walking towards her and the crowd split. Then Lilliana stood up and tried to run, but she was no match for the guards whom grabbed her and started to drag her out. "ADAM YOU MUST LISTEN!" she cried out. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU BE HARMED!" she cried. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU PLEAAAAASE!" she cried. But no matter how much she cried, no matter how much she screamed it was no help.  
People only wrinkled their noses and commented on how they had never trusted her in the first place, she was dragged to the basement and then to the dungous where she was thrown into a cell, the heavy door closed behind her and Lilliana hammered on the door as she cried. "NOOOO! YOUR HIGHNESS! MY PRINCE!" she cried. "ADAM!"


	16. The final sacrifice

Lilliana sniffed as she sat on the stone cold floor of the cell, there were no windows to the outside world, the only light came from a torch which was on the other side of the door, slightly shining through the tiny barred opening in the huge wooden door.  
There was no way out, and no one that would help all. All except one, now would have to be the time and Lilliana called in a broken voice. "Mother Ethel." she said, then ones again "Mother Ethel." and one last time. "Mother Ethel I need your help!" and then at the corner appeared the kind old woman sitting there looking concerned at her.

"My dear child!" Mother Ethel exclaimed and Lilliana cried loudly as she ran to her and into her embrace.

"Mother Ethel it's horrible!" Lilliana cried. "The prince and the king, everyone!" she cried.

"I know." Ethel admitted as she gently padded Lillianas head. "I was wondering when you would finally call out to me." and Lilliana looked up with tears in her eyes. "Princess Lilliana i'm so sorry, my sisters magic is far stronger than my own. I wont be able to break the spell she put on this castle."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Lilliana asked in a begging voice. "I can't let her marry Adam! She'll grow tired of him eventually and kill him. She'll lead this kingdom to darkness and everyone will suffer! And it's all because of me!" she cried falling into Mother Ethels lab. "She's using my beauty to trick everyone!" she cried. "Oh god what have I done?" she asked.

"Dearest child, your only sin has been to be a loving daughter." Mother Ethel said and Lilliana looked up at her with tears falling down her face. "A dear friend to the prince, a generous giver to the people, a champion of the royal castle." she said. "For as long as i've looked over you, you committed no sin. You faced cruelty and yet you stayed pure, and because of that, my final favor to you allows my magic to break its own boundaries just this ones." she said as she produced a mirror from her pocket.

Lillianas eyes widened, it was her mothers golden mirror whom she had given to mother Ethel.

"This mirror, it will only work ones!" Mother Ethel said. "Who ever gazes into this mirror will have their heart reflect back at them, and let their body transform to match their heart!" she said. "Your heart should still be pure! With this you should be able to return to your true self! You can get out of here, flee back to your own kingdom! Meet with your father whom will be awaiting you. Leave this place behind!"

Lilliana looked up. "How can I?" she asked. "The Prince is in danger so is the king!" she said. "And everyone else! Jack, Madame Edelweiss, the unicorn! Everyone!" she stated.

"It is no concern of yours, you've done all you could." Mother Ethel said as she pressed the mirror into Lilliana's hands. "This is all I can do for you. I wish I could help more but I can't

Lilliana swallowed as she looked up tears dripping from her eyes. "You've done more than enough, thank you mother Ethel. Thank you for everything!" she said and then dug forward giving Mother Ethel a deep hug.

Mother Ethels eyes widened then she exhaled as she smiled. "Oh I really wish I could have done more." she said. "My sister was always one of my fathers favorites as her magic was nearly as strong as his and her heart just as black. I'm only one of his second rate daughters."

"I don't think so!" Lilliana said sitting up. "You're good and kind. What your father and sister has done is not your fault! I will always think of you fondly." she said. "Will I ever see you again?" she then asked.

"I doubt it." Mother Ethel then said. "Though, when you've become a beautiful princess again, and one day get married. Perhaps you would safe a seat at the ceremony and the party for an old sentimental witch?" she asked.

"Of course I will." Lilliana promised.

Mother Ethel smiled kindly. "I must go now or my sister will sense my presence. Gaze into the mirror Lilliana. The guard will find a woman he doesn't know instead of a frog in here and let you go, then you must go as quick as you can before my sister realize what is happening, take a horse and get away." she asked.

Lilliana closed her eyes then nodded. "I understand." she said and then as she looked up, Mother Ethel was gone.

Lilliana hesitated as she felt the mirror in her hand, how ever.. She did not gaze into it. Instead she ripped a piece of cloth off her skirt and wrapped it around the mirror so no one would gaze into it by accident, then she hid it under her skirt and she sat in silence. Eventually exhaustion overtook her and she laid down on the ground to sleep.

* * *

As she woke again she was sore all over her body, her bones were cracking and she was groaning. One of the guards came with breakfast for her, it was the most boring porridge in the world, and even mostly cold. But Lilliana didn't complain as she ate, then as she had just finished eating a voice sounded, an old annoyed voice.

"Has the prince gone mad?! Locking up the person whom saved his pampered behind?!"

Lilliana gasped as she jumped up and ran to the door. "JACK!" she shouted as she tiptoed and could just see the old man on the other side heading for her.

"FROG!" Jack exclaimed. "What in blazes is going on? You were not doing your chores and I could only assume you had gone to slay the king of the underworld or something stupid like that. Then it turns out you've been locked up!" he exclaimed. "Trying to poisoning the prince?! I don't believe that for a second!" he hissed.

"Jack." Lilliana smiled warmly. "No I didn't do it! I found the tea with the poison in it that's true, but I tried to dispose of it not give it to him!" she said. "It's the princess! She's lying!"

"Urgh, just great." Jack groaned. "Do you realize there is talk about executing you for black sorcery?" he asked.

"What?" Lilliana asked with wide eyes. "But I can't even do magic!" she exclaimed.

"You just happened to have a magic ring and a magic brush in your possession." Jack commented and Lilliana bit her lip.

"Look, I don't care how you got those items." Jack said. "You've been working for me, and you never cheated!" he stated. "If you were a sorceress there's no way you would have spend all that time carrying dung manually!" he stated.

Lilliana smirked amused. "I guess that's true." she admitted.

Jack sighed then reached a hand through the bars. "Here." he said.

Lilliana looked up and then allowed Jack to drop a key into her hand before he pulled his arm back.

Lilliana gaped as she looked at they key in her hands. "Is this seriously?" she asked.

"I'm sticking my neck out for you I hope you realize that." Jack huffed. "Wait until it's night again, i'll have that mare you like so much saddled and ready for you. Then get out of here."

"Jack." Lilliana looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Don't make me regret my decision." Jack huffed. "You look pathetic like that." he snorted.

Lilliana smiled amused then dried her eyes. "You wont get in trouble for this will you?" she asked.

"Njaah, I used to give that king spankings because he scared the horses. If he want to complain he can take it up with me personally." Jack stated.

Lilliana chuckled. "You sure have been at this castle for a long time haven't you?" she asked.

"Yup, since the current king was a toddler." Jack stated. "And he was spoiled and pampered to." he stated then exhaled. "Get some rest, when you get out of here you'll need to ride none-stop."

Lilliana looked down as she clutched the key. "Jack." she said. "I'll take the key, don't bother with the horse."

Jack looked up. "Oh?" he asked.

Lilliana closed her eyes then looked up. "Jack, in case we never see each other again. I just want to thank you!" she said. "I really am grateful, for all you've done for me. For giving me a chance even if i'm a girl."

"Oh shut up will you." Jack asked as he turned away, clearly trying to hide his wet eyes.

Lilliana smiled amused. "Please take care of yourself jack. Your not as young as you were."

Jack laughed a hollow laughter. "I feel like i'm the one whom should ask you to take care of yourself." he stated then sighed. "Well, I should go. For an assistant you were tolerable." he stated as he pulled down his straw hat so it covered his eyes. "You never gave up, and you never said I was being unfair. Those are the reasons I decided to keep you around."

"Jack." Lilliana breathed.

Jack sniffed. "Damn it." he hissed then he was on his way, walking out of sight leaving Lilliana alone in herself.

* * *

Lilliana however sat herself in a corner and then she waited, she got a stale piece of bread for lunch and then for dinner a thin soup and another stale piece of bread. She ate everything she got, then finally she heard snores outside indicating that the guard had fallen a sleep. That was Lilliana's cue.  
She took the key Jack had given her and put it into the lock, opening the door.

As quiet as she could Lilliana snook out of the dungeons and crawled up the stairs, but she didn't go outside, instead she went deeper into the palace.

She started to hear faint music, another dance was going on. Adam was probably dancing with the black witch. Good.

Lilliana made her way to the big ballroom doors with a straight back and raised head, then she walked in.  
There was people in there, as some saw her they gasped and pointed, soon a whisper sounded and people started to point and stare, then the dancers realized that everyones attention weren't on them anymore, but the creature at the door.

Then the music stopped and everyone looked. Even The prince and the black witch.

"Frog?" Adam asked then he bit together. "How did you get out?" he asked in an angry tone. "How dare you come here so casually?"

Lilliana looked at him, then curtsied with her ruined dress. "Please forgive me my intrusion." she said. "I wish to speak a word with the princess."

The black with lifted an eyebrow then smirked. "Oh, this should be interesting. Please step forward." she asked.

Lilliana took in a deep breath gathering her courage, then she stepped forward, the people splitting upon to allow her passage directly to the black witch in the middle of the dance floor.

The witches amber eyes were gleaming with intrigue her ruby red lips smirking. It was clear she believed she was untouchable.

Then finally Lilliana stood in front of the witch and then she curtsied again. "Your highness." she addressed the witch.

"Some manners at last!" The witch chuckled amused. "More than I would have anticipated from such an ugly creature."

"I'm sorry my appearance displeases you so much." Lilliana said as she reached up under her skirt. "However, I was wondering if you would take a look at THIS!" she exclaimed as she held up the mirror in front of the witch's face.

Stunned the black witch's eyes widened as she looked directly into the mirror and then she screamed as she backed away, the mirror in Lillianas hand shook and then it shattered into a thousand pieces landing on the floor.

The witch however stumbled backwards as she covered her face with her hands and everyone gasped.

"NOO!" The witch screamed. "You ugly thing?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" she screamed as she looked up and revealed a hideous face of an old woman! The skin poor and stretched out, teethes missing, her eyes sunken in and then she screamed as the rest of the body followed, her black hair turning gray, her young form becoming old and haggard.

Aghast everyone looked at her then the king stood up.

"I KNOW YOU!" he exclaimed. "You're the black witch! You were with the Troll king when the western forest was cursed and my father lost!"

Adam as well shook his head as he blinked. "Oh god, what have I been doing?" he asked stunned. "Frog! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

Lilliana swallowed as she looked up. "Adam!" she smiled happily.

The witch however screamed, her scream so loud that the windows were shaking and everyone had to cover their ears. "YOU HIDOUS CREATURE!" she shouted as she slapped Lilliana aside sending her to the floor. "You will pay for this!" she exclaimed as she raised her hands now oozing with dark magic.

Wide-eyed Lilliana stepped back but then the black witch fired and the black magic hit Lilliana right in the stomach sending her flying backwards.

"NOOO!" Adam shouted as he tackled the witch and send them both down on the floor.

"Oh lover boy, ready for some more?" The witch grinned making a kissing mouth at him.

Adams eyes widened in shock and that was just enough for the witch to send dark magic at him throwing him away as she turned around and stood up, the entire room shaking. "Where is that damn hideous thing? I'm going to finish her off!" she stated.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN!" Adam then shouted as he ran for the witch, wide-eyed the witch saw him and then dodged, she send another ball of magic at him which he dodged and then he pulled a dagger from his belt, the silver dagger with the dragon scale he had showed Lilliana, and he plunged it directly into the witch's black heart!  
The Witch gasped as she looked up in surprise then she looked down, to see the dagger stuck in her chest buried all the way to the hilt, Adam let go and then blood started to ooze out, the blood wasn't red though, it was black as the darkest night. The witch looked up, her Amber eyes still wide as the black blood starting to run out of her mouth. "Curse… You." she hissed and then she fell to the ground, the black pool of blood spreading around her body, it was clear she would never move again.

Adam however had other things to worry about as he sprinted across the room. "FROG!" he shouted. "FROG!" then he stopped, for there at the wall laid the figure of frog. Except she was completely limp! The tarnished dress fanned over the floor, the normally brown colored skin looked grayish and she wasn't moving. "Oh no! Please god no!" Adam exclaimed as he ran to her. "FROG!" he shouted as he picked her up and shook her shoulders tears forming in his eyes. "Frog! Frog i'm so sorry!" he said. "I… Why didn't I listen to you?" he asked in a cry. "You have never lied to me, you've always helped me!" he cried.

people gasped as they all saw, standing back. Even the king, looked down in sadness.

"Frog! Please wake up! Please!" Adam asked in a cry.

Then slowly, Lillianas eyes opened though she looked weak. "My prince?" she asked.

"FROG!" Adam exclaimed.

Weakly Lilliana smiled. "The spell is broken, i'm so happy." she smiled.

Adam sniffed. "Hold on! You're going to make it! You have to!" he said. "I'm so sorry I accused you for all those things! Even though I knew you would never." he swallowed.

Lilliana exhaled. "No… one thing she said was true. I was jealous, it's a very wicked feeling." she said.

"Frog." Adam gasped.

"And very foolish." Lilliana swallowed in her weak voice. "How could a handsome prince such as you ever fall in love with an ugly toad like me?" she asked. "I'm happy though, that you would talk to me as a person, care for me. Even dance with me."

And Adams eyes widened then he sniffed. "Oh Frog." he said holding her close. "Dancing with you was my greatest pleasure, learning to know you made me a better person. You saved me, you saved my father, everyone. Be okay alright?" he asked. "Please." he swallowed trying to keep back his tears but failed.

Lilliana sniffed as she looked up at him. "When I thought I could never experience happiness again, you made me so happy." she said in a weak smile. "My prince." she breathed then her eyes closed and she grew limp again, falling down in his arms.

"Frog?" Adam asked. "FROG!" he shouted then held her tight and cradled her but she didn't wake up, she was as good as gone from the world. People around standing in silence, then took off their hats and lowered their heads in sympathy for the brave frog whom had done so much for this kingdom.


	17. Mother Ethels final gift

Adam himself carried frog to one of the royal guest chambers, he held her gently yet tight and kept talking to the unconscious figure. "I'm going to make this right Frog. Please, I beg of you. Just be okay!" he asked.

Gently Adam put Frog into bed and the maids came with a clean white night dress for Frog. While they undressed Frog and got her into the night dress Adam hurried to his own chambers then came back with a water sack. "Frog!" he spoke holding it. "I took this water from the Unicorns spring at the western forest! It should be able to make people regain their strength, please drink this!" he asked as he sat down beside her and put the opening of the sack to Frogs mouth. But Frog didn't drink, instead the water just spilled out and Adam swallowed taking the water sack away and dried her now wet face. "Oh Frog, please forgive me!" he asked. "Had I been thinking clear I would have known you would never betray me, you're always there for me!" he stated then he bowed over and kissed her on the forehead. Then sat back, bowing his head.

For a time he sat there, before the door opened and the king himself entered. "Son." he spoke.

"Father." Adam looked up with wet eyes. "What have I done? How could I ever do such a thing to the best friend I ever had? She never lied to me, and then when it mattered I was the one accusing her of betrayal when really, I betrayed her! This is all my fault." he sniffed as he squinted his eyes the tears pressing themselves through.

The king exhaled deeply then placed his hands on Adams shoulders. "Then we both have equal blame to bear." he said. "She never lied to me either, she saved my son more than just ones, she made sure my fathers immortal soul could finally find rest. And she warned me about the black witch, told me that that woman was not what she seemed yet I dismissed her. Like you I was blinded by what looked like a beautiful woman, forgetting just who we truly owed our sincere gratitude and loyalty."

And Adam cried as he leaned towards his father body, allowing the king to hold his shoulders. "My son I know this must be very hard for you, but you must rest."

"No." Adam shook his head. "I wont leave her! Not again!"

"Look at you, you are exhausted. Your garb is drenched in the witch's blood and you are even wounded. Son, you must rest yourself." The king said.

Adam squinted his eyes.

"I promise, there'll be someone looking over Frog while you rest." The king promised. "She'll be protected. I'll send for the best doctors, she will lack nothing and i'll do everything in my power to see her recovery fully. Just, please get some sleep."

And Adam sighed deeply. "Fine, i'll doubt i'll be able to sleep though. Urgh, I can't believe I said those things." he hissed holding his forehead. "That witch!"

"You had your vengeance, she's dead now." The king reminded Adam.

"I suppose." Adam muttered then sighed deeply as he looked at the unconscious frog. "I'll make this up to you I promise! Somehow I will!" he said then he reached out and took her hand, squeeshing it tightly, and he bowed over gently kissing her forehead a second time before finally he left, with bowed head and hung shoulders.

* * *

Sadly the next morning, Frog had not recovered. She was still just as limp laying there in bed, her beforehand brown, greenish skin now looking more gray.

Several doctors had already looked at the poor creature but none were able to determine why she wouldn't wake up, other than it probably had to do with the bits of dark magic stuck to her chest at the place where the black witch had hit her the evening before. Sadly though, the doctors were not magicians and none of them had any idea how to deal with life draining black magic.

So the king had to call for a sorcere or witch to help them, but word had spread how a witch had been killed at the castle so no body with magic was very keen to help at this very moment and days went by without any magician answering the call, even when tons of gold was offered in exchange for saving frog.

Everyday Adam would visit the unconcious frog, he would sit by her bed side and hold her hand, he would talk to her, inform her of the things he knew she liked such as the animals around the castle. How Jack complained about lacking an assistant again but it was pretty obvious he was just worried. He talked about his friends and how they were complaining that he wouldn't even leave the castle these days and he talked about how he looked forward to dance with frog again!

But nothing worked... no matter how much Adam spoke, how much he would hold Frogs hand and ask her to wake up. She never did.

Adam was at a complete lost as he one afternoon took a walk in the garden, just to get outside and a bit of fresh air. Though the thought of Frog laying there all alone and defenseless pained him and he fell down on a stone where he sat covering his face with his hands. "Oh god what do I do?" he asked, then he groaned rubbing his face before he sighed. Though suddenly he looked up as he realised an old woman was slowly making her way towards him.

This woman looked very old but also very kind, her hair was snow white and her features soft. She was smiling lightly but her eyes looked sad.

"Mam!" Adam stated at ones as he stood up. "Do you require assistance?" he asked. "Can I help you?"

The old woman smiled amused. "No i'm fine." she assured. "It was you I was looking for, sure is lucky I ran into you here." she smiled warmly.

"Me?" Adam asked confused.

The old woman nodded. "My name is Mother Ethel." she informed. "We havn't met before but I know a thing or two about you, i'm afterall the person whom gave Frog the jewelled ring, the silver brush and the golden mirror when she asked for them. Though honestly I never imagined how she would use the brush and mirror." she admitted.

Adam blinked then he gaped. "Those magic items came from you? Then, are you a witch?" he asked.

"I am." Mother Ethel nodded.

And Adam lightened up. "You came to see Frog?" he asked. "Can you help her? We'll pay you any amount of gold you wish!"

Mother Ethel sighed deeply as she put her hand on the cane. "I'm sorry your highness, I am unable to wake Frog from her slumber." she admitted. "The black witch's powers for exceed my own, even after her death."

"Oh." Adam realised. "Then, maybe you can tell me what can be done?" he asked.

Mother Ethel nodded. "I know of a way, however you're the only one whom can do it your highness."

"Me?" Adam asked.

"Yes I think so." Mother Ethel said. "You see, the black witch has had a nasty grip on Frog for a very long time. She's done her best to make Frog miserable, however if certain conditions are met, the ties the black witch has on Frog will be broken. All of them."

Adam gaped then he looked up. "What conditions are those?" he asked. "What must I do?" he asked.

And Mother Ethel looked up at Adam as she took a deep breath. "Listen closely young prince, this is exactly what you have to do." she said. "You must present her as your bride!"

That made Adam blink and he halted. "My bride?" he asked.

"Yes, to the public for all to see." Mother Ethel informed. "How ever that is not enough! You must not feel shame as you present her! If you feel shame presenting her as your bride, it will be for naught!"

"Shame?" Adam asked. "How could I ever feel shame presenting her as my bride? I never met anyone more kind, brave or loyal. That's nothing to be ashamed about, I would only be proud of such a bride!"

Mother Ethel smiled amused. "I'm glad you see it that way, I can see why Frog was always so fond of you. All though, people will laugh and point fingers, especially nobles and women will talk behind your back. But even for all of that, you must not feel shame!" she stated.

Adam swallowed then nodded. "I understand."

"And at last." Mother Ethel said. "You have to love her. When you present her as your bride, you'll have to mean it! You'll have to truly intend to marry her, you must love her, and you must not feel shame in loving her or marry her!"

Astounded Adam looked at Mother Ethel. "Love her you say?" he asked then he held a hand over his chest. "How can I even tell if I truly love her or if I am just desperate?" he asked.

Sadly Mother Ethel looked at Adam. "That I don't know." she admitted. "If you can't love her, I suppose that's that."

Adam squinted his eyes. "Seeing her laying there, not moving, not talking. It hurts worse than anything else I ever tried." he said. "I just... I so badly want her to wake up. I want to speak with her again, laugh with her even cry with her. I just want her to be beside me. The thought of that never happening again it... It's like torture. But more than anything, I don't want her to suffer anymore. I want her to be happy." he said as he looked up. "Even when i'm not in the room with her, she's the only thing on my mind."

Mother Ethel smiled amused. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." she then said. "Please your highness, make your decision fast and whatver you choose to do, stand firm in your actions. If you choose to present her, you must not hesitate, you must stand firm and secure. Be careful. If I know Frog right, the last thing she wishes is to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, that's so much like her." Adam smiled amused then shook his head. "Thank you Mother Ethel! If what you say is true I owe you my life, with all the times you helped Frog!"

"Oh don't even mention it! I just owed her a few favours!" Mother Ethel smiled amused.

"Oh, really? For what?" Adam asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"She carried firewood for me!" Mother Ethel smiled. "A really heavy load and a very long way to my home! And she never complained even ones! My I was concerned she would break her back at one point. It sure is a good thing she made it just fine."

"Now I see." Adam smiled amused. "You truly do know Frog!"

"I don't know about that, I just know I want her to be okay." Mother Ethel said. "Well, i'm afraid there's nothing more I can do here." she sighed. "The rest is up to you your highness."

And Adam nodded. "I understand, thank you very much for your help!"

Mother Ethel merely smiled. "You're most welcome." and she was on her way again, back to where she came from and Adam held a hand over his chest.

He was going to hold a grand announcement!


	18. The final declaration

Adam didn't waste any time as he ran to his father and proclaimed he had an announcement to make to the people.

The king was rather confused by this, but after Adam kept insisting he at last nodded and accepted Adams request. Adam had decided he would give his announcement at the same time they told the people how this winter food would be distributed in light of the dragon attack. A smaller feast was held where both traiters and nobles were invited to attend and Adam sat by his place closing his eyes.

He thought about Frog, and about what he felt about marrying her. And then he realised, that thought made him very very happy. He actually wanted to marry her and have her by his side. So it was only with a smile that Adam stood up. "Thank you all for coming! I have an announcement to make!" he stated and everyone looked at him. "It has been a known fact for quite a while, that I am at a time where it is soon time for me to marry. I am so happy to inform that that time has finally come! And this time it is for real, i've chosen my bride!" he stated.

And everyone gaped, even the king looked astounded.

"Some of you know her well, at least most of you must have heard of her." Adam informed. "She's the hero whom helped slaying the dragon, she purriefied the western woods and freed its guardian unicorn. And lastly she broke the spell of the black witch saving this entire kingdom."

The King blinked then shook his head. "Adam, surely you can't mean!" he gasped.

"I do." Adam informed. "I intend to marry Frog."

And a big gasp sounded across the hallway, then plenty of chatter and voices.

"He can't be serious!" "I've seen the thing, ugliest creature. Not that I will dispute what she's done but... That thing our queen? You can't be serious." "Ew that's disgusting." "I wont accept that as my queen!"

Hopelessly the king looked at Adam. "Why?" he asked. "You can have any princess you desire. If you really refuse a princess, a lady will be fine. But her?" he asked. "Don't miss understand me, we owe her much and she will be taken care of I swear to you but... Marriage? You can't possible mean."

"I do mean it father." Adam replied. "This kingdom will never find a better queen, and if you think for a moment you'll see that to." he said. "You can be as angry as you want, but it wont change anything. I made up my mind, she's the only one I would marry!" he stated. "Simply because... I love her." and as Adam spoke those words he realised it was true, he held a hand over his chest and closed his eyes. "Let people laugh and think what they will, i'll still love her."

And the king groaned as he held a hand over his eyes. "I suppose it's to late to object now, you already made your announcement." he muttered.

Adam smiled lightly. "Thank you for understanding father." he said and the king glanced away.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice." The king replied but his eyes softened and he glanced down as he shook his head, clearly he didn't really have it in him to fight this.

Adam though smirked then he turned to the chattering people. "HEY!" he shouted. "If you all have something to say you can say it to me directly! I love Frog so I shall marry her! And you should all be greateful, she saved your lives. All of you! She never had to and she never asked for anything in return, yet she did not hesitate to put her own life on the line so you could live in peace. Make all the fun you will of me, but show her some respect!" he demanded.

And the people all quieted looking wide-eyed at him. Suddenly there was a stunned silence and Adam crossed his arms as he glared at them. "You ought to be greateful to get such a wonderful queen whom would rather die than to see people suffer!"

And ashamed they all looked down as Adam smirked, he didn't even have to say that much. Everyone already knew what he said was true.

* * *

The first thing Lilliana noted was the warm ray of sunlight on her face, it warmed her skin and made her body relax. She was laying in a soft bed, softer than her own in Jack's living room. Her body felt heavy and she felt like she could just lay here and relax in this bed forever.

Then Lillianas eyes flew up as she remembered! The dark witch! The ball! The mirror! Lilliana halted as she looked around the room, it was one of the royal guest chambers. What was she doing there?  
Last thing she remembered she was on the floor in the ballroom, Adam had held her in his arms and he had said... Lilliana's eyes widened and then she blushed, could it be true or had she imagined it?! Then she looked outside again, at the beautiful sun was high on the and Lilliana's eyes widened. Oh no! She was way behind time, she should have fed the animals at least an hour ago! With that thought Lillana threw the duvet away and ran out the door as fast as she could. Not even bothering to look herself over or even look in a mirror.

* * *

Adam excused himself from the hall quick as possible, he was much to eager to see if it had worked! If Frog had finally woken up! He ended up running through the hallways and finally smacked open the door only to freeze... The bed was empty. "Frog?" he asked then he looked around, had she gotten out on her own? Was she at the bathroom? Adam checked but there was no one there, the entire room was empty. "FROG!" he shouted but there was no answer. "HEY!" he then exclaimed then he yelled. "SOMEONE GET HERE NOW!"

Immediately a maid came running nearly tripping over herself.

"Where's frog?!" Adam asked in a angry tone.

"I… I don't know sir." The poor maid swallowed. "When I checked on her a little while ago, she was gone! I tried to look but I... I can't find her sir!" she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Didn't anyone look over her?!" Adam asked. "What if something happened to her?! She's hurt!"

"I.. I'm sorry sir." The maid swallowed.

"URGH!" Adam shouted as he turned around and ran across the castle as he called. "FROG! Frog where are you?! FROG!" he shouted. He asked the servants and guards, but no one had a clue about the strange creature. Now Adam was seriously starting to get worried as he had checked most of the castle and he ventured outside. "FROG!" he called. "FROG!"

Eventually Adams quest lead him to where the pigs were and Jack was there, busying himself with fixing the fence.

"Jack! Have you seen Frog?" Adam asked desperately.

Annoyed Jack frowned then turned to Adam with an annoyed look on his face. "What, you lost her?"

"Well I… She was still n bed. But now she's gone! No one seem to have any idea what happened!" Adam exclaimed. "Oh god what if anything happened to her?! I can't even bear the thought!"

"You stupid fool how can you loose her so easily?!" Jack huffed annoyed then groaned. "Well now you are here you might as well make yourself useful. There's a weird woman in the stables trying to do Frogs job! Please get rid of her for me." he asked.

Adam blinked. "A weird woman?" he asked. "One of the servants?"

"I don't know i've never seen her before!" Jack exclaimed. "But she wont leave! It's getting on my nerves!"

Stunned Adam looked at Jack. "I'll look at it." he then said. "Please keep a lookout for Frog."

"Well duh." Jack rolled his eyes.

Cautiously Adam walked to the stables, he glanced inside and true enough, saw a young woman handling a pitch fork putting dung in the wheelbarrow. Stunned Adam blinked, the young woman had long blond hair and delicate hands, her simple dress looked like it had been white ones but not it was covered in dirt.

"Urhm.. Excuse me." Adam tried then the woman turned revealing her face and Adam gasped, the woman was beautiful! Beyond beautiful! Her face seemed to be shining on its own, with the rosy red cheeks and the sky blue eyes, her features were soft yet delicate and with the golden hair framing her delicate face she was stunning, for a moment he was stunned then shook his head as he realized his more urgent problem. "Mam, it's very kind of you you want to help old jack, but he is very picky about his help." he said. "Could you please… Stop." he asked.

The woman blinked then put down the pitchfork as she looked wondering at him with her sky blue eyes.

"Sorry mam, but have you seen a frog like creature around here?" Adam asked. "About this high." he measured to his own waist. "Talks like a human but looks more like a toad. This is really important! I have to find her!"

The woman blinked as her head fell askew. "I don't understand." she said.

"FROG!" Adam exclaimed desperately. "Have you seen Frog?! If you've been anywhere near this castle for the past months you'll have to know who she is!"

Wondering the woman looked at Adam. "Your highness are you quite all right?" she asked. "You're talking like i'm not standing right in front of you."

Adam blinked confused then his eyes widened as he stumbled backwards and he gaped.

"Sir?" The woman asked in a concerned tone.

"No… It can't be." Adam gasped. "Frog?"

"Yes my prince." The woman smiled amused. "Is everything all right?"

Stunned Adam looked at her then he shook his head squinting his eyes, then he looked back at her again. And she looked back at him, that look of concern looking so incredible familiar, her eyes so gentle and warm with no hidden intentions behind them, then he glanced at her hands filled with dirt, the night dress which both looked to wide and short for her, and was now muddied from this mornings work, he looked back up at her face, with the rosy cheek and the concerned eyes, her golden hair framing her face and Adam lost his breath as suddenly he recalled Mother Ethels words... The witch had had a tight grip on Frog for a long time and attempted to make her life miserable. Could this be what Ethel had meant? Was it true? "I don't believe it." he breathed.

"What?" The woman asked in amused smile.

"Frog… Are you honestly telling me that you don't even. I mean." Adam swallowed as he blushed stepping slightly backwards, his entire body shaking.

"What?" the woman asked again now even more amused.

"Erhm… erh.." Adam bit his lip. "Have you… Seen yourself today?" he asked.

"I usually don't find much reason to use mirrors." The woman commented amused.

"I think today you might want to make an exception." Adam commented as he pointed.

The woman blinked then finally she looked down at herself then she gasped as she looked at her hands, she stretched out her arms looking and then she clasped her face. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed wide-eyed, then she reached up and touched her own hair pulling it down making herself go cross-eyed as she looked at it, then finally she looked back at Adam with wide eyes.

"Erhm." Adam swallowed. "You look. Wonderful!" he said. "I mean, not that it makes a difference I was going to marry you regardless. That is if you'll have me. I mean." and he halted as he looked up to realise that tears were falling down the womans pretty face and she sniffed. "Frog?" Adam asked. "What's wrong? What's?"

"ADAAAAAAAM!" The woman cried as she ran directly into him and cried into his chest.

Wide-eyed Adam fibbed. "What's wrong? Frog! Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happwyyyy!" The woman bawled into his chest. "I never thought that I, that I. Bwahahahaha!" she cried loudly.

"Frog." Adam exhaled deeply then gently put his arms around her. "You sure have been through so much, I think you deserve a good cry. It's okay Frog." he said.

"Lilliana!" Lilliana then said looking up with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What?" Adam asked.

"That's my name! I'm Lilliana!" Lilliana sniffed. "I'm the princess from Elegrost who disappeared, the black witch who you killed, she had taken my beauty for herself and transformed me into that frog. I never thought I would be myself again." she said in a broken voice. "I know my father has been sick with worry and I never thought I could go see him. And you, I… I didn't even dare to hope you would ever see me as anything else than a ugly frooooog!" she cried loudly burying her face into his chest.

Adam gasped then pulled Lilliana in and held her tight. "Lilliana." he breathed. "What a beautiful name, I swear to you, you weren't just a frog to me. You were the best friend I ever had in my life. When you laid there motionless, it was the worst feeling I ever had. That's when I realized that living my life without you in it would be torture" he stated. "Frog or human I… I love you." he said. "With all my heart I love you."

Slowly Lilliana lifted her head, tears still fill down her eyes. "I love you to." she said and Adam smiled.

Then slowly, he bowed his head, Lilliana stretched her neck as she closed her eyes and then finally their lips met in a kiss that send shivers down both their spines then as they parted Lilliana sniffed and leaned into his chest ones more, allowing Adam to hold her tight and gently slip his hand through her hair. "Lilliana… I owe you so much. More than just my life, it would take me a life time to repay it all." he said.

Lilliana smiled lightly as she leaned towards him with closed eyes. "Maybe that could be arranged." she breathed.

And Adam smiled as he held her tight. "Nothing in the entire world would make me happier." he said.

* * *

Eventually after they had both cried and laughed a bit, the two young lovers took each others hand as they ran out of the stables, before they reached the castle they came past Jacks hut and Lilliana let go of Adams hand as she ran ahead on her own.

"JACK!" Lilliana laughed as she ran towards the old man.

Stunned Jack looked up at her. "You again. What do you want lady?" he asked in annoyed huff.

"Only to thank you!" Lilliana assured in a smile. "Jack it's me! Frog!" she explained.

That made Jack blink then his eyes widened. "Now i've seen everything." he breathed then took off his hat and placed it over his chest. "I can barely even believe."

"She looks wonderful doesn't she?" Adam asked in a smile as he walked up beside her. "Of course, she was always wonderful." he stated as he smiled at her and Lilliana beamed. Then she turned to Jack.

"Please forgive me Jack, for not telling you about the true me sooner. I'm not a frog at all. My name is Lilliana. Princess Lilliana in fact, i'm the princess whom disappeared from the neighboring kingdom." Lilliana informed.

Jacks mouth fell open, then he closed it again as he shook his head. "Of course, I should have known." he stated. "You were always far to sweet to be a real monster." he commented.

Lilliana smiled as she bowed forward and them gave Jack a hug. "Thank you Jack, for everything." she sniffed.

Jack blinked then he sighed deeply and Lilliana let go.

"I'll have to go tell the king and everyone else that i'm okay." Lilliana then informed. "After that i'll be back to finish my chores!"

"Oh no you can't possible!" Jack exclaimed. "Frog! I mean Lilliana… I mean princess." he groaned tired.

"It's okay." Lilliana smiled. "And perhaps if this guy will actually help me for ones instead of just sitting around doing nothing, we should be done pretty quick." she stated pointing at Adam whom chuckled a little embarrassed.

Jack sighed defeated. "Fine, I know you are impossible to argue with in situations like this. But Princess, you should not be working with pigs, birds and horses."

"Well, just until we found another one to help you you actually can tolerate." Lilliana smiled.

"You're making me feel guilty." Jack mumbled.

"You got no reason to feel guilty Jack. You gave me a chance, if it wasn't for you I would never have been able to stay here and get my true appearance back." Lilliana assured. "I will always be thankful to you." she said holding a hand over her chest.

Stunned Jack looked at her then looked away. "Just run along wont you?" he asked clearly trying to hide the break in his voice.

Lilliana smiled warmly. "I'll see you soon!" she smiled as she grabbed Adams hand and pulled the prince with her towards the palace.

They entered the castle and everyone looked stunned at them, soon they found their way to the kings work study where he had retrieved to try and process Adams announcement. Though as the two ran inside he astounded stood up.

"FATHER!" Adam grinned happily. "She's okay! Look! Frog is okay!" he beamed.

Stunned The king looked at Lilliana and then Lilliana curtsied. "Your majesty, please forgive me for keeping my true form a secret." she said. "My name is Princess Lilliana. You have probably heard of me with all the princess's you've tried to invite here." she chuckled amused.

The kings mouth fell open. "Princess Lilliana?" he asked. "I… I heard you disappeared."

"Turned into a toad." Lilliana then informed slightly amused.

"Lilliana, how did you land yourself in such a situation?" Adam asked wide-eyed. "Why were you like that?"

Lilliana smiled lightly. "It's a long story but you both deserve to know." she said. "It started when my father the king of Elegrost got ill, everyday he got worse and worse." And then Lilliana told her entire story. She told about how the black witch had appeared before her and offered her a deal, how Lilliana had climbed the mountain and willingly sold her beauty for the healing flower. She told about how she had travelled across the border, she told about Mother Ethel and the three favors Mother Ethel had given her. She told how she had used her favors to get the jeweled ring, the silver brush and the golden mirror. Finally her story was at an end and Lilliana smiled as the prince and king stunned stood back.

"Wow. All the things you have gone through." Adam gasped. "I can barely believe it." he admitted holding his forehead.

The king as well looked touched. "My son was right, not in a million years could this kingdom ever find a better Queen. It is my sincere hope you'll stay here." he said. "please forgive me, for all the foolishness i've engaged in before."

Lilliana smiled warmly. "There's nothing to forgive." she assured. "Though if you would do me a favor. My father has suffered for far to long, when Adam and I are done helping Jack today. May I borrow a horse so I can go visit my father?" she asked.

"Borrow?" The king asked. "You favor that gray spotted mare don't you? It's now yours, consider it my gift to you." he asked.

Lilliana smiled. "Thank you your majesty! I shall take good care of her I promise!" she stated in a bow.

"That I don't doubt." The king smiled a little sadly.

"Lilliana, let me come with you to visit your father!" Adam asked. "I… I don't want to be apart from you again."

Lilliana smiled. "Of course, i'm happy you'll come with me." she said then slightly padded his chest. "Just put some back into the work today okay? I'm a lady, it's very un-gentlemen like of you to let me do all the work."

"Hehe." Adam blushed as he embarrassed scratched his neck. "Though er Lilliana, maybe you should change clothes." he then commented looking away as his cheeks blushed deep red. "You're still wearing a night dress."

"OH!" Lilliana realized then tried to pull down in her dress.

The king shook his head. "Princess Lilliana, if you would please just go back to the chambers where you slept. I will send servants with any clothes you would need." he said. "I'm sure my son can fill out for you in the meantime."

"Thank you your majesty." Lilliana blushed deeply.

* * *

It didn't take long before Lilliana came running back to the stables where Adam was already waiting for her. This time actually wearing riding pants and a tunic, her golden hair tied up in a horsetail. Then she laughed as she instructed Adam in how to do the work correctly and together they managed.

People whom walked by stopped very stunned by the sight of the prince himself and the beautiful lady standing there with mud covering their elbows. They were done at afternoon though and Lilliana did not waste time before she saddled her horse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked. "You don't want to rest?"

"I'll rest when I have assured my father that i'm okay." Lilliana replied in a warm smile. "I can't even imagine what he must have gone through."

"You sure are impossible." Adam shook his head as he saddled his own horse and off they went, they road across the land and first rested after it had become dark, sleeping at a roadside tavern. Then next morning they were on the road again and rode the entire day. Finally, after some days they crossed the border and a few days after that they approached a castle.

Lilliana lightened up by the sight of the castle and then picked up speed galloping the last stretch. As they came closer it suddenly became clear that black banners were draped all across the castle, any servants they saw wore black.

But then as they looked up and saw Lilliana their eyes widened in shock and awe. "Princess Lilliana!" They gasped.

Lilliana smiled warmly at them as she addressed each of them by name. "Oh Marina, Carlson, Tom! How I missed you!" she smiled. "Do any of you know where my father is?" She asked.

"Probably by the garden." Marina a maid informed. "He has spend most of his days there, sitting by the pond both you and your mother favored so much."

"Oh father dear, you must have suffered." Lilliana shook her head.

"You should go to him." Adam commented and Lilliana nodded as she jumped off the horse and handed it over to a servant, then she took Adams hand and lead him towards the gardens.

This garden was beautiful, there were roses in all the colors possible, a small stream running alongside the pathway and that lead to the pride of the this royal garden. The pond where beautiful white lillies would grow on the water surface. And there Lilliana halted for there she saw him.

Her old father sitting next to the water, he to was draped entirely in black, there were deep shadows under his eyes, in the two years Lilliana had been gone it looked like he had aged ten. His gray hair fell poorly around his face and his hands looked bony, he had lost weight. his eyes looked lost as they looked across the water and Lilliana swallowed.

"Oh, father dearest." Lilliana sniffed.

That made the king blink, he froze as he sat there, then he squinted his eyes as he shook his head grabbing his head.

"Father?" Lilliana asked.

"I must be going mad, now I start hearing her voice as well." The king groaned in a hiss.

"But father! I'm here! I'm back!" Lilliana exclaimed as she stepped forward.

The kings eyes widened then slowly he raised his head and looked up, then he saw her and he gasped. "Lili… Lilliana?" he asked.

Lilliana sniffed as she nodded. "I've brought you so much sorrow, father please forgive me." she asked.

"Lilliana!" The king gasped as he stood up. "You don't need to be forgiven, if only… If only you're okay. My dear daughter please." he opened his arms towards her.

Lilliana sniffed as tears ran down her face and then she cried. "FATHEEEER!" as she ran directly to him and into his embrace. "Father! I missed you so much!" she cried.

"Oh my daughter, Lilliana." The king sniffed and embraced her tight. "You're back!" he cried. "Thank the heavens at high! Oh let me see you!" he asked pulling away. "You look just as beautiful my dear daughter." he smiled holding her cheek, and even his smile seemed to shave the years off him ones again. "Still with your mothers warmth."

And Lilliana smiled as she looked up, tears still rolling down her face.

Adam smiled then looked away as he felt he was intruding at a very private moment, though then he was adressed by the king.

"You, young man." The king spoke up. "Are you the one whom brought my dear daughter back to me? In that case I owe you my thanks."

"Oh no, I did no such thing!" Adam assured. "Lilliana went by herself, I merely escorted her!" he stated. "in fact it is I whom owe Lilliana!" he said. "My life, my fathers kingdom. So much I can't even begin to describe it!"

Confused the king looked at Adam and Lilliana moved to Adam taking his hand. "Father this is Prince Adam. He's the prince of our neighboring kingdom!" she informed. "He saved me from the curse the black witch had put on me."

"ah, no. I mean." Adam blushed deeply.

"Curse?" The king asked. "What's this talk about a curse? My dear daughter where did you even go?" he asked.

And Lilliana took in a deep breath to tell her entire story over again. About the healing flower and the black witch, the appearance that had been thrust upon her as a result. She talked about Mother Ethel, how Adam had found her passed out and then all the trials at the other kingdom.

Wide-eyed the king listened to the entire tale, sometimes he looked scared, he even seemed to go quite white, sometimes he looked nauseous and sometimes he was even at the verge of tears. Then finally as Lilliana had finished and explained how Adam presenting her to his father as his future bride had returned her to her former self.

"Oh my dear daughter." The king swallowed. "All the things you have gone through."

"Don't be sad father." Lilliana asked as she reached out and took his hand. "If it weren't for all of that, I would never have been as happy as I am now!" she smiled warmly. "Father, I wish to marry Adam! Will you give us your blessing?" she asked.

Sadly the king smiled at her. "How can I not?" he asked. "The only thing that saddens me is to finally have you back only to loose you again so quick."

"Don't be ridicules father." Lilliana shook her head. "If Adam is to marry me, then one day he'll be king of both kingdoms and they'll become one. So he must learn of our kingdom too, we are going to stay at this castle from time to time."

"Yes of course!" Adam exclaimed. "Lilliana will have to show me this country, of course I have no doubt she'll be a good Queen and I will always listen to her advice. She's my council, she's far wiser than I." he said.

"Then, how can I refuse to give such a blessing?" The king asked and they both beamed.

That evening there was a great celebration at Lilliana's home, the black banners were all removed and replaced with much more colorful ones. Everyone whom had been wearing black now got to wear their favorite colors and everyone were happy.

But none as happy as Lilliana and Adam whom sat side by side, barely letting go of each others hands.

Six months after that, a grandiose wedding was being held at Adams kingdom as they would spend their honeymoon at Lilliana's.  
As promised a seat was kept empty for Mother Ethel and Lilliana lightened up as she saw a glimpse of the kind of woman smiling back at them. The party was huge and everyone cheered and laughed.  
After the party as Lilliana and Adam walked to the carriage that would take them to their first honeymoon location. Lilliana stopped to hug her father, her father in law and also old Jack, whom did his very best to hide the fact he was nearly bursting with tears.

As promised, Lilliana and Adam would spend equal time at both palaces to try and learn what they could of both kingdoms to make their eventual merge as painless as possible.  
It didn't take long though, before Lilliana started to show. And seven months after that a perfect little baby boy was born.  
However, for such a happy couple one child was not enough! And after some years there were five children running around laughing and tumbling with each other, three little princes and two little princess's.

That of course wasn't the absolute end of all their troubles, one day the mighty Troll king realised what had happened to his favourite daughter and as revenge tried to take Lilliana's and Adams oldest son as his slave, down to the depths of the vast Troll Kingdom far underground. It was a time where the family had to come together and their oldest and rather foolheartedly son had to learn a lesson about humility... But that is another story for another day.

The end.


	19. Authors note

Authors Note: So. The story has come to an end. Thank you to anyone whom read it, I hope you people enjoyed! I certainly did, i've been wanting to write a story similar to this for a very long time only it's first now I figured out how to do it.  
I thought it would maybe be fun for you guys if I listed the fairytales which helped inspire this story because well, it has been inspired from a number of fairytales not just one. I will list them here and tell how they contributed.

 **The Frog Prince.**  
Pretty obviously Lilliana's appearance of being frog like is inspired from the fairytale trope of a prince turned into a frog, but that is also pretty much where the similarities ends.  
Her name though is also inspired from that fact that in many versions of the frog prince, the frog fetches the princess's golden ball from a lily pond, so lily's are often part of this story.

 **Beauty and the beast.**  
Quite obviously this drew a lot of inspiration from the tale of the beauty and the beast, in fact what made me start writing in the first place is because the new Beauty and the beast movie just premiered and reminded me of the love I have for the story and how I always wanted to write something inspired from it, which is this piece.  
Also the official name of the beast in the Disney movie is in fact "Adam." so that's my little hidden tribute there.

 **Bearskin**  
The first part of this story heavily lends from the fairytale "Bearskin." Bearskin is about a young man whom makes a bet with a devil, for seven years he is required to wear an old worn out smelly bearskin, for all that time he is not allowed to ever take it off, he is not allowed to wash, cut his hair or nails or do anything to his appearance which ends up making him look and smell appalling very quickly. Then no matter where he goes, people shuns him and basically throws him out.  
So yeah, the idea of not just having Lilliana stuffed in a castle but actually be out in the world mostly came from there.

 **Coat of many colors**  
The latter part of the story where Lilliana works for the prince heavily borrows from this fairytale.  
The coat of many colors is the story about a princess who's father one days goes mad and insist he should marry his own daughter forcing her to flee. As she flees she dons a coat made by several different kinds of animal furs which covers her up and hides her beauty. She is found by a prince by another kingdom whom picks her up and gives her a job at his own castle where she works sweeping the courtyard and making food for the balls.  
Then at the grand balls she takes off the fur coat and reveals herself as a beautiful princess whom the prince falls in love with, only to vanish again when the ball is finished and puts on the fur coat again. And of course it ends with the prince realizing the princess he has fallen in love with and the girl with the fur coat is the same, thusly breaking the spell that requires her to wear the coat hiding her beauty.  
Of course there are differences here again as I elected not to have Lilliana show her true self at the balls, I did consider it but decided against it as I felt it worked against the overall message of the story.

 **The Hobbit.**  
Small side note but I think worth mentioning, the Dragon which only has one weak spot was inspired from Smaug the Dragon in the hobbit, I did consider making its weak spot the heart like in the hobbit but decided against it as I felt that would be to close to the hobbit.

 **The little mermaid the Disney version.**  
This is kind of an odd one as I didn't take inspiration from the original fairytale even though I know it, but an addition the Disney movie made.  
The sea witch, Ursula, posing as a princess and using Ariels voice to hypnotize the prince is entirely Disney's invention. But you know hey if it works, i'll borrow it.  
Another story that actually comes close to doing something like this is **"Swan Lake."** where the evil sorcerer's daughter poses as the princess to trick the prince, but well that wasn't my inspiration at all, that just occurred to me later on.

The idea of the princess selling her beauty in exchange for the healing flower actually comes from an episode from an old anime called. **"Princess Knight.** " where the title character does the same for her mother.  
Except in that episode the witch called Venus, whom was already very beautiful, probably only did it to taunt the princess knight, and by the end of it Venus's father catch wind of it and transform Venus into a pig to teach her a lesson and it's all resolved in the twenty minutes run time of the episode.  
Which you know, I sat back and thought it was a shame, I saw potential in the idea of a princess selling her beauty for selfless reasons and that being the reasoning behind a beauty and the beast like transformation so well, that's this tory.

The rest of the story are mostly just modeled on fairytale tropes, Lilliana going through three trials giving away items at each one that would come back to aid her. Mother Ethel granting her three favors.  
Fairytales does have a fetish with the number three, so I tried to model the story around that which I think worked out pretty well.

Thanks again for reading, take care :)


End file.
